Danny Hyde: The Timeless Series
by TastingLatte
Summary: Danny Hyde has one more Reap and then can retire - whatever that means. But that one last Reap isn't as easy as it seems - it's at the Phantomhive Manor, placing retirement on hold. Perhaps permanently. Set in early 1900s and spanning several decades, this epic fic brings Danny face to face with Demons, Reapers, Angels, and Contracts. Epic/multi-arc fic. OC/Sebastian Arc 1 2
1. Prologue

**Are you guys ready for an EPIC fic? I mean, like 107+ chapters epic? That '+' means it's growing... Basically, it's several arcs long, with my friend being my dirty muse who, when we can communicate due to schedules, more and more ideas tumble out.**

 **Danny Hyde is the OC that my friend and I created, and gets to deal with the variety of characters at the Phantomhive Manor. The story starts about 1908, and spans (as of right now) 1915/1916... why would I stop now?**

 **The arcs will be labeled in the Chapter titles - this is the first Arc, so will be 'One Reap At a Time' (chapter # will be noted after that) - the second is 'A Second Reaping'... and such, so you will know when the next arc is. Don't worry if that's rather confusing, the chapters between each arc build upon the previous chapters and just a minor shift of sorts. Another note, each chapter is told by Danny or Sebastian - their names will be noted on the chapter titles and the top of each chapter.**

 **Ok, got all that? Don't worry... just enjoy the epic fic... It's not a Seb/Mey fic, but I hope it still is enough lemon and sweetness that you are forgiving on that minor departure of my usual pairings.**

* * *

 _Danny Hyde: The Timeless Series: One Reap At A Time Arc_

 _Prologue_

I stood in the middle of the grove of apple trees and watched as the villagers left my land. My land. I bit my lip. My land. For there was no one left to claim it – beyond the village elders who would insist on stepping quickly toward dividing the apple grove and farmland between everyone. We were on the verge of war, and all the food we produced was for the community, not just ourselves.

I leaned my head on the rough bark and brought my dirt covered left hand up and uncurled my fingers. The letter, demanding that the oldest boy march to the large city over the hills, and report. Report for war. I brought it to my chest and clenched my jaw and eyes – I had cried too much already. And I was dead. According to the villagers, I must be dead. The fire that consumed the house, leaving nothing but naked beams, were like the bones of my dead brother and my two sisters. I opened my eyes and blinked the tears from them. I was not dead. I was not dead… I… I was not dead.

I took a shaky step toward the home and stopped. There wasn't anything to take with me. Nothing for me to keep as a reminder of my family, but the little pictures in my locket I had hanging around my neck. I looked down at myself and chuckled; my standard clothes for working in the orchids would have to do as my only clothes. I looked at the letter again and sighed. The war would provide the little funds I needed to take care of my other needs. My, well, female needs.

I straightened up and sucked in one last, full lungful of crisp air and coughed; it was no longer sweet smelling, and the ground no longer bright and happy. The death of my parents had begun the descent into scraping by, and my brother and I had provided best we could for our younger siblings. We worked hard, we worked long hours, and I had been mistaken many times for my brother even when I went into town to deliver the apples to the stores. My features were a softer side of my twin – my brother. I shook my head. No, no more tears. Not on this land. Not here.

I turned and picked up the bag I used to collect the apples and stuffed a few more in. It would keep me full on my journey. The journey I now made in both my brothers name, and in his stead. A journey into war, where, should I die, I would be able to take a few others with me.


	2. Arc 1: Danny POV: Chapter 1

**I'm sorry to say this chapter already starts with a character death... it's necessary... really... sorry?**

* * *

 **Arc 1: One Reap at A Time**

 _Chapter 1: Danny's POV_

"Danny!"

I turned and swept my dark brown hair out of my eyes and looked at the figure weaving around a few others. In the dim light of the Society Headquarters, I watched as the head of the Reaper Department, William T. Spears, came down the hallway. He was waving a stack of folders. I turned my head a bit and sighed. I was on my way to what would be my officially last Reaping, and then I would… Retire? Be granted eternal bliss? I wasn't sure what would happen when my Application was approved. Not many talked about it.

"Danny! I was calling you all down the hallway," William said, huffing slightly and pushing his glasses up. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, yes, but I was on my way to do my job. Efficiency and all that."

He eyed me coolly and in his equally cold British tone, he replied, "Yes, I do wish others had your focus. However, this is urgent."

"Okay," I said and turned to face him a bit more. I fished out my pocket watch and clicked it open. I felt the cold eyes of the Department Head on me. I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze. "Just checking to make sure I'm on time."

William pulled his lips tight and I suppressed a giggle. I don't giggle in public, but I do love laughing over the scenes when I am alone. "Danny," he started, as he calmed himself. "Your papers have been approved, and I am going to send another Reaper to deliver them. But, this Demon investigation…" he paused and shoved his glasses up again. "I really do urge you to reconsider –"

"I have thought about it. And I love doing the espionage killing stuff for the past years. It's just time to, well," I shrugged, "move on."

"Move on," William muttered. His gaze shifted for a moment and then refocused on me. "This last Reap and maybe close this case?"

I shook my head. "This last Reap and give that to Albertine. I've trained him to comb through the records. It will be like I never left," I said, smiling.

"Yes… well… if you find anything," he said after a while.

I narrowed my eyes and met his sharp gaze. "What the hell do you mean 'find anything?' It's a standard Reap," I said, pulling my leather bound book from my vest pocket. I pulled the silver pen out of the hole that held it closed and flipped to the page. "'House Steward of the Phantomhive Household, Tanaka,'" I read. I looked up and closed the book. "Standard."

"Phantomhive," William muttered and turned away for a moment. "Well, like I said, if you change your mind and wish to remain a Reaper in the Department, I'll make sure to stop your paperwork."

I chuckled and turned back the way I was walking. "Don't hold your breath, William. I'm serious, I am ready to move on."

William simply gave me a slight wave and head nod, which I watched over my shoulder as I shook my head and slide my book into my pocket and continued to the door.

As I stepped through the threshold I found myself standing on the lawns of an immaculate garden with several impressive statues around me. The cool marble figures were a contrast to the delicate roses that were closing for the day as the sun sank lower. I stepped out, closed the door, and the Portal between the Society and Human world disappeared. The cool breeze rustled my short hair and I took off to the home. A shiver went through me; the Reap was in the house. I set off down the gravel lane and listened to the crunch under my feet, taking me temporarily back to another time, in my Human life, when the same sound, the same movement, was also moving me toward death. I paused and shook my head; my Human years were coming faster back to me and had made my job sometimes a bit difficult.

"Out of your head, Danny," I scolded myself. "One last job. Then you can… well think all you want."

I continued on, and passed the wide windows, the soft glow of lights flowing into the quickly approaching night. I passed through the door since the physicality of any Human structure didn't really affect us Reapers when we were on our Assignments. As I walked through the dining room, I heard voices and paused, looking around the doorframe. I frowned at myself for my sneaking around. I could walk beside the figures and none would know I am there.

"You should go out, Baldroy. Go, let me take care of the glasses. The young should not be kept from their lives," one of the men said. He turned and I knew it was my Reap, Tanaka.

"It's okay, she can wait a little longer," the other man - Baldroy - replied as he polished the glass. I raised an eyebrow. An American accent among all the British ones? I looked at the other man for a moment longer and smiled; a fellow countryman.

Tanaka lifted the glass from the man's grasp and smiled. "Go. You have dancing to catch up on. I can do this."

Baldroy smiled and turned and then frowned. "The Master… he seems a bit, well, preoccupied than normal, ya?"

"Well, they do have a vibrant 8 year old on their hands now." Tanaka paused and put the cloth on the rack and turned, smiling. "I think he has made Mister Sebastian clean up the library twice as many times as Mey-Rin has," he laughed. Bard tried to frown and then joined in.

"Vincent is certainly at that stage of getting into everything. I think this latest 'break' from school may not be so short," he added, shaking his head. "Ah, no worries, we will take care of the young Master. Straighten him up, nice and sharp."

They parted and as Baldroy passed me, I thought about the sudden warmth that was in the room. Tanaka finished pouring a cup of tea and walked toward the hallway, sighing and groaning as he walked up the stairs. I followed him, silently and watched. I enjoyed Reaping the old Humans, a good life was lived and memories were made. If nothing else, their Records were usually interesting to watch.

"Ah, I am getting too old for those stairs," Tanaka said. He turned and seemed to look where I was standing, but I looked down and realized I was near the stairs. "And a good cup of tea to boot, ah a good end to a lovely day."

He moved through his routine, and I checked my watch once more; a few more rounds of the minute hand and I would be done. I listened to the simply Human sounds: he was removing his clothes, and putting on night ones, was sipping his tea, and sitting on the bed, a rustling of blankets and I heard him sigh, snap off the side lamp, and begin the descent into sleep. I smiled, his last nightly routine was done.

I moved through to the room and pulled my notebook out once more, flipping to the page, looking at the photo and twirled my pen, I noted the time and began my ritual of my Reaps. I twirled my pen between my fingers and held it between my thumb and index and pushed a small, hidden button, and watched as the Death Scythe descended from the back, and shot out from the front.

"I always knew an Angel would come in the last moments."

Startled I looked down and saw in the darkness as Tanaka was looking at me. I gasped a bit. Oh no, not one who could see Death, the paperwork would be long if this was in the Records.

"An Angel from Heaven, must be. You are too beautiful to be from below," he added as he softly smiled. He closed his eyes and gave a small nod. "I'm ready."

"I… I, oh, you have lived a good life," I said quietly and tilted my blade down toward his chest. There was a spark as it met his body and I rhythmically tapped on his chest, the Scythe producing his heartbeat now. I slowed it down, and saw his eyes flutter, and then I stopped tapping, his body stopping, his last breath escaping, and the slow unfurling of his Record began.

I twirled my Scythe once more, and retracted it back to a pen, and placed it in the book and grabbed on to the Record. It wasn't something I had to watch, all the normal, daily bits, so I skimmed. His younger years, bright and smiling, his teenage years, already standing beside a young boy, then smiling at the boy who was a man, dressed in fine clothes, a woman - his bride - smiling as well. I almost let the Record go, until I saw flames, and I pulled the Record closer and slowed it down. Flames, from a house, screams, bodies - the same man and woman - and then blackness. I fast forwarded through some other parts, and then something made me almost drop the Record.

The blinding bright spot in the Record that meant there was a Demon in his memory. I glanced at the lifeless body; did he know he was near a Demon? I looked closer at the memory and focused, the sounds slowly coming from the distance and then became clearer.

 _"Ciel! You are alive! And who is this?"_

 _"This is Sebastian, my Butler."_

I let the Record go for a second and then grabbed it again, slowing it down. This time it was a memory of three other Humans, in the garden, the same bright spot standing beside a slightly older boy - Ciel was it? I continued, and the bright spot was in the major memories. The Demon seemed to be the center of much of the life of the Phantomhive family. I pursed my lips; the constant Demon in the mists meant more than a casual acquaintance, an accidental meeting. This Demon lived here.

"Damn it. A Demon," I muttered again. I stopped the Record and narrowed my eyes - they had met the other Reapers at one point. And Tanaka had seen it. I glared at the figure in the middle of the scene. "God damn it William T. Spears! You bloody knew this was here!"

I could practically hear his laughter as I let the Record go. "Damn paperwork. 'I'll make sure to stop your paperwork,'" I said, mocking the Department Head. "One last Reap means one last investigation. And one last anything doesn't happen in the Society." I stared at the body below me and sighed. "Not your fault, but I don't like you as much now."

I turned and walked out, the cooler air and bright stars not dimming my anger as I walked to the same spot I had come out of, and yanked the door open.

"Find anything -"

I reared back and punched William square in the face, satisfied that there was a good splash of blood that ran from his nose.

"Don't you dare talk to me, Spears." I walked down the hall and the other Reapers slowly slinked back into the shadows.


	3. Danny POV: Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Danny's POV_

I fully took advantage of my next day off. I walked around London, sat watching the tourists gather in the shadow of Big Ben, and see the city I have called home for nearly 50 years. I glanced up and shielded my eyes. Sadly, Reapers had several horrible affliction we all shared - we all were severely nearsighted, and we couldn't stand heights for very long. Oh, we liked perching on rooftops, but many of us only did so for observation reasons. I sighed and picked up my hat and put it on, adjusting my glasses. Standing I smiled a little; I looked like a normal man out and enjoying the cool weather that was coming on us a little early. However, there was somethings even my employer didn't know.

I was the only female Reaper to exist. At one point there were some of us, scattered around the globe, but something happened to make the Society change their mind, before I started my training. I was part of the American Society and quickly graduated and hopped a steamer to jolly old England. Once here, I continued to present myself as a male - it had become natural after growing up doing much the same.

In my mindless wondering I found myself standing in front of a pet store. I smiled as the tiny paws of the little animals pressed themselves to the glass, eager to get out. I thought about many of the Reapings. Humans were funny wanting to be brave in the face of death, yet eagerly begging to not be taken. The yapping of the puppies made me smile. I glanced over and saw a man bending next to a boy and point to the kittens.

"Aren't they simply marvelous creatures, Vincent?"

The boy didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm. "Can we get ice cream now? It's hot."

"Patience, Vincent, patience. Look at that one! Such bright green eyes, like yours," the man said. "Taking in every detail and moving so fluidly. Look how she presses her nose to the glass! Isn't that so interesting?"

"Not really."

I turned and walked around the corner before laughing. Oh that child was a cheeky one! I imagined he was a handful. I leaned my head back against the bricks and sighed - Humans! Humanity! Not exact one was bad, nor good, but a mix, a potential. I had escaped any potential I would have had, any further humanity I could offer. It weighed me down for a moment. Would my time as a Reaper, in the Demon Detection Department, be enough to balance the act I had done to become a Reaper? I had heard one one application being rejected, and that applicant simply left. Left the Society.

I looked around the corner and watched the tall man and the boy walk away. My day off needed to end with a chocolate binge. I set off to my favorite place for tea and chocolate - Selfridges.

I took the escalator up to the top floor and went through to get my chocolates and tea. Taking my hat off, I sat in a corner, overlooking the rooftops, and sipped at the tea. A few Reapers were among those rooftops and I watched as they moved around, going through their timetables and planning their evening. Watching them I realized that I could not just leave a job undone. Yes, the rest of the Department could take care of the Demon I had discovered untagged or undocumented. However, judging from William's reaction he knew. I bite into the chocolate pastry and narrowed my gaze again.

If that was true, I had an almost duty to infiltrate and investigate. I grimaced. I was ready for my application to be pushed through, and now? Did I need to ask for my application to be pulled, or would I be able to do my job quickly and still walk away before my deadline? I smiled.

I liked challenges.

It's what got me into the Special Department straight away, and the into the Demon Detection Department soon after. I watched how they worked, quietly noting the differences in Reapings of Humans who were Untouched, and those who were - the Humans who had Demons attached or around them. I sat back and thought about Tanaka. He was Head Steward at the Phantomhive Manor, and his first encounter with a Demon, beyond the normal passings many had with one of the Beings - Demon or Angel - was one of interest I dwelled on once more.

" _This is Sebastian, my Butler."_

The Phantomhive's child had a Demon attached to him, or at the very least had one as a Butler. I drank the last of my tea and dabbed my lips. I would go to William in the morning and tell him the Demon Detection Department had this Attachment that had to be closed - a quick one for sure. A simple tag of what class the Demon was, perhaps his mission, and then I could continue.

Pushing the chair back I smiled at a couple as they moved through the tables, and I gestured to the now free table.

"Sir, ma'am," I said. I smiled as they moved to the table and sat down. I carried my tray to the counter and put my hat back on and walked around, gathering up the last bits of freedom I had, before I would once more chain myself to an investigation.


	4. Danny POV: Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Danny's POV_

The next morning, I woke up and took a nice bath, soaking up the warmth and freshness. Of course if I was investigating in the Phantomhive Manor, from what I saw, I would be able to enjoy such luxuries all the time. I had splurged as it was to have a tub and ran the water once a month to enjoy it.

I continued through my routine, watering the plants around my small flat. Even so I was a Reaper, a Grim Reaper, Death, I couldn't ever shake my Human love for the outdoors and growing things. I had noticed many of my fellow Reapers didn't remember their Human lives as much as I did, and those few memories they did have, were not as vivid as mine. I suspected that this was one main reason why females were no longer used as Reapers. "Emotional creatures," where how many regarded the female Humans left when their male family members were Reaped.

The walk through London, and through the Portals, was calming. The gentle rain was soothing against the windows as I reached the main London Branch of the Society, making me calmer as I walked across the wide space of desks and early workers of fellow Reapers.

"Danny," William said as I approached. The small spark of fear went through his eyes and then disappeared as he adjusted his glasses. "Shall I stop your application?"

"Please don't assume that's why I'm here. I see it as my duty to finish the Tanaka File. It's done, but the Demon," I paused and shrugged. "It's attached to the File and I can't leave it undone."

William smiled and nodded. "A hard worker like you is needed. I'm not surprised when I saw you had that file."

"Ah, so that was the stack of files you were waving at me while I was going to my last Reap." I rolled my eyes. This was not the first time William had brought more paperwork as we wrapped up our reports. "So get me into that place to investigate this Demon."

William pulled a file from his desk and walked back to me. "Phantomhive. Ah a personal thorn in this department's side."

"Phantomhive?!"

I turned at the shrill voice behind me. I tried to be patient with Grell Sutcliff, the very vivid and overly excitable Reaper. If females were no longer good Reapers because of our memories and emotions, I always wondered about Grell.

"Did you say Phantomhive, dear Will?"

"Yes. We are sending Danny into finish his Reaping File."

"Oh, dear, who did we Reap? Do I have to go and comfort them?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You know this family?"

"Know of. I'd love to know one particular member," Grell said, clasping his hands and sighing. He had a far away look as he sighed. "Oh, Bassy!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course in a small Department we had heard much wooing and gushing about this "Bassy" but he was also reluctant to talk much about this mysterious love interest. I glanced at William and smiled a bit; the Department Head was frowning.

"We are sending in Danny. He has asked to finish the File and then can determine if he wants to really leave." William turned and glanced back at Grell. "Work a plausible document to get him in since you seem to know the family."

Grell's lovestruck look faulted. "William?"

William pushed his glasses up and shot him a glare. "A plausible document, Mr. Sutcliff."

Grell sighed dramatically and turned to walk to his desk. Dispute his faults, and flirtatious ways, Grell did a good job. He had helped me a few times to get documents to the proper places so my team and I could infiltrate and tag Demons who were contracting Humans or wandering a bit to freely with them. I walked by him and thanked him as I walked down the hall to my own department. Despite this one last infiltration and finishing their File, I was leaving after this. I was offered a chance to retire, much sooner than usual, because I was in the special department.

"Morning!" Albertine said in his perky Irish accent. "You came in."

"You expected me to be celebrating excessively about my soon retirement?"

"Well, I do forget you are American," he said as he handed me a cup of tea. "That beside, how was your last Reap?"

"Not the last thing I'm going to do before I leave, it seems." I told him about the File and the Record of the Demon. He flipped through the records we had on Demons in the area, shaking his head as I told him about this particular one. "So I'll be infiltrating one last time. This Phantomhive Demon seems to be known by the Department Head."

"Really? Well that is interesting. Is he trying to keep you here?"

I smirked as I sat down. "Don't get your hopes up either. I love my job, and it's needed. We have kept many Humans away from Demons, and tagged the ones who are merely keeping the balance."

"So you are concerned about this one because it may be untagged and may disrupt the balance?"

I leaned back and sighed. "A File should not be left open. Remember that when I'm gone."

He was quiet for a moment. "Shall I frame that quote, sir?"

I turned to him and smiled. "Yes, Mr. Davies, I think you should. Well, I'm not gone yet, shall we get these reports filed and on to the proper places?"

Albertine smiled and nodded, pulling a basket of files towards him. We quietly worked until noon, breaking for lunch. As I passed the main office, I saw Grell sitting back and stretching. He got up and saw me standing in the doorway,

"Oh good, you haven't gone to eat," he said as he scooped up a file and his coat and came walking towards me. "Care to share some company?"

"I'll not decline," I said. He handed me the file and I flipped it open and scanned the first page. "A tutor?"

"Oh, yes, a good one. Even if you are American," he said, winking. "I think that will work. All these upper crust want private learning. And, after a bit of research, I found that the Phantomhives have a son, a rather outspoken and hard to handle young child, I have found out." He leaned over and flipped the next page and pointed. "See? Kicked out of several Grammar schools locally. The last one was a well known to the Phantomhives, Weston College. There is a legacy of Phantomhives attending."

"It says he was sent home for a break," I looked up. "But Winter Break is still a month away. Surely he can't be that bad."

"He set a bundle of paper alight in the bathroom."

I looked at him and paused in my remark, simply straightening my back and nodding. "I do like a challenge," I said, both to remind myself and assure myself I could do this job. It had to be done so I could honestly walk away. "Boys light papers on fire a lot when they are that age."


	5. Sebastian POV: Chapter 4

C _hapter 4: Sebastian's POV_

I closed the door with a firm thud and placed a hand on the oak door. I could hear young Master Vincent pouting. It's the way he was breathing I knew he was not happy to be in the room after he had stolen another cookie from the kitchen when he was supposed to be studying in the library. Even the Master wasn't this obstinate when I was his tutor.

I walked away and heard the Mistress in the garden room and processed to go down the stairs. I smiled as I noted that the servants were keeping up with their duties. I hadn't had to clean up much after I had sternly told them that with young master Vincent coming home, they had to look after his needs as well.

"My Lady," I said as I came into the room. "Young Master Vincent is in his room. I'm afraid he was taking liberties in his studies and relocated himself."

The Mistress sighed and looked at me. "Oh dear! Well, thank you Sebastian. I had hoped he wouldn't spoil his appetite."

I looked at her. "Yes, my Lady, most unfortunate."

Was she not concerned her son, the future heir to the Phantomhive legacy, was skipping his studies? Spoiling one's appetite would be the least of his worries worries when he had to make trade deals and negotiate with foreign speakers. French wasn't a language that merely formed in one's brain and mouth with perfection! I smiled and waited.

"Is he in his room?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Well," she said standing and smoothing her dress, "I suppose I should go and see if he is done with the day."

She swept past me and I kept my hands to my side. I did wish to sink my claws in her and shake her - how could she spoil him so? But, I was reminded at the joy on my Master's face when the Mistress announced she was pregnant. They had wanted a child, almost expected one soon after they married. So much rested on that one announcement, and even now, eight years later, I still smell the delicious smell of the newborn Soul. A child, so pure, so fresh, so tempting.

"Are you the new statue or are you going to come to my study?"

I turned, breaking my thoughts. "Do forgive me, my Lord. I was reflecting on what should be done with young Master Vincent."

"What should be done? What happened now?"

"He was caught by Baldroy eating cookies," I replied, walking beside him as we crossed the open entry. "He was supposed to be in the Library studying French."

"Ah, French lessons. I remember those. How many times has he had his hands rapped by the ruler for incorrect translations?"

"None for that, my Lord. Rather a few for not doing what I asked."

"Slave driver," the Master muttered. His smirk and the sparkle in his eye told me he was enjoying this very much. "On to more important business, I suppose?" He sat behind his desk and I stood before him, ever ready to take his orders or listen to his thoughts. "It's about Vincent actually. We need help. Since Tanaka's passing and bringing in Vincent back to the home, the staff and Lizzie are overwhelmed. I know you can take care of things, but we must focus."

I nodded slightly. "Your observations are astute as always, my Lord. What course of action shall you recommend?"

"Hire a tutor."

I surveyed him and found nothing but truth in the statement. He has made jokes in passing when Vincent had been placed in suspend leave the first time, but now there was a serious edge to the request. "And where shall I look for a tutor?"

"Bloody hell I know," he said. "Lizzie has heard about a school that has several tutors that are awaiting placement."

"Shall I look there, than?"

The Master smiled and I prepared myself for a snarky answer. "I'd like my son to get a Human education, not a Demon's indoctrination."

"Of course, my Lord," I replied dryly. "Do I assume rightly that the Lady has already plans to look at these awaiting tutors?"

"We have an appointment in two days."

"Very good, my Lord. Shall I fetch you some tea?"

"And maybe a few cookies, if my son hasn't eaten them all."

I sighed. "Yes, my Lord."

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and found the three servants preparing the next meal. Baldroy was standing by the sink, Mey-Rin was coming in with a pot of peeled potatoes and carrots, while Finnian was moving the cutting table. They were chatting about the weather and if it would remain nice for Tanaka's funeral the next day.

"Oh, Mister Sebastian," Baldroy said as he turned and took the pot from Mey-Rin. "We were talking about the funeral," he paused as Mey-Rin bursted into a loud round of crying. "The Undertaker will have a tent so the Lady and the Master doesn't get wet, should it rain, right?"

"I hope it rains," Finnian muttered. "The sky should cry too."

It was draining to deal with the staff, but with the recent death of Tanaka, the emotions ran higher, were painful to be around when I had a solution to their pain - to feed it to me. Of course the raw emotions that were coming from them now, did give me some ease, but their broken Souls, they dripped with delicious feelings.

"Yes, I assume the Undertaker has it all planned." I looked at them and eyed the table that Finnian had finished moving to the side. "May I ask why you are rearranging the kitchen?"

"It is easier to have a table further from the sink, so we can move and use the table more," Baldroy said. He looked at me and hesitated for a moment. "Did young Master Vincent get a great scolding for being in here, eating cookies?"

I narrowed my gaze and saw the situation at once. "Young Master Vincent has studies to partake in, and I'd thank you to not interfere with them. He has several essays to still do, that would be required, if he is allowed back into Weston. Please, do not detain him from these."

Baldroy turned the appropriate shade of pink, and I saw the deep fear and shame that he had been scheming to help young Master Vincent avoid his very needed studies. I did not like surrounding myself with uneducated Humans. Nor would I wish to be further attached to them. I did see a possible match in young Master Vincent. His devious nature and quick mind for antics that were deemed inappropriate, excited me. My Master at one point had a few bouts of such mischievous events, but had settled quickly into his role and title as Earl of Phantomhive, the last heir, and, at that time, the Queen's Watchdog. The collimation of his steady rise to rule and keep the Underbelly down under his heel, had come about the same time as his son was born, and my Master could finally rest. I did have a glimmer of hope that rest would mean both of us could move to the next part, to us back on the original task. However, still I linger, eight years on.

"I'm so very sorry," Baldroy was saying.

I looked at him and held up a hand, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Are they any cookies, the Master is inquiring."

"Ah, no," Baldroy said, blushing again. "They were fresh and needed to be eaten straight away, the young Master said."

The young Master said - I would sooner take the Soul by force then by permission of the young Phantomhive. "Very well, clear out. I'll make more."

"But Mister Sebastian, there is no flour left," Mey-Rin said, her high pitched voice rising from between sobs.

I glanced down at her and shrugged off my jacket. "Out." I rolled up my sleeves and coolly eyed them as they scurried like rats out of the kitchen. I turned to the table and looked at it. "No flour? That has never stopped me." I did enjoy putting on a grand show for the Humans, but this was not the time to dazzle them, I had my Master to get back to. Tea and cookies sprung before me and I found the silver platter and rose pattern china and placed the contents within the chosen vessels. I could have merely brought them to my Master in the containers I summoned them in, but aesthetics matter. It may not have been noticed by my Master, but the Mistress of the house insisted we use the finest of china for every occasion. I merely did because it pleased me. Sometimes, it truly is the simple pleasures I, even as a Demon, entertain.

The task aside, I passed the pantry and saw the staff huddled around the menu I had prepared for today. They were discussing the best way to prepare the meal and if Tanaka would have enjoyed it, setting Mey-Rin and Finnian back to waterworks. I admit, I did miss the elderly Human. He always took his tea the same, hardly changed his mind, and when he talked, it was with deep wisdom and understanding. If I was not what I was, and he not what he was, I am sure we could have had many long conversations on several topics. I missed having contracts that stimulated me beyond the hunger that I felt. I smiled; I would be slipping into London tonight to take a Soul, or two, for my own need.

"Oh, there were cookies left," my Master said brightly as I placed the tray on the side table. I poured the tea with efficiency and nodded.

"May I offer a suggestion?"

He lifted his head and then his eyes to me, a curious glint zipping through the bright blue orbs.

"I know I don't concern myself with the intimate affairs of the staff, but the passing of Tanaka, it has, it seems, to be affecting them deeply."

"Surely you have seen death and grief," my Master interjected.

I smiled a little. "Yes, I have seen Death and grief, however my suggestion is not about that. It is rather because of that. And perhaps to our previous conversation. My suggestion is to hire a tutor, indeed, but for you to also assist in shaping the young Master Vincent to one day take over the company, and, more importantly, as the King's Watchdog."

His eyes widened. "Oh dear, please, don't suggest that," he placed the cup on the the saucer and stared at me. "He is a child - an eight year old child. I remember attending balls and functions with my parents at that age, not understanding any of it. Being… scared at how the other men would lean down and say I was lucky and would take my father's place one day. I didn't understand it. And then…" he paused and sighed and turned away. I knew the memories of his parents still cut deep even so it was close to 23 years since the tragic fire and his subsequent kidnapping. I smiled; it was almost that same amount of time since our own contract had been formed. The Master shook his head and cleared his throat and turned back to face me. "I will not thrust Vincent onto the Societal scene yet. Besides," he added, getting up and rounding the desk, "his behaviour is atrocious. Imagine me, Earl Phantomhive, coming in with him as he currently is? I would be laughed at as an Earl, not to mention as the King's Watchdog. I can control the Underbelly, but not my own son? Well, do what you wish with that, but I am not pushing him into that spotlight. He should enjoy his childhood, something I never had the chance to do."

I stood still and took in the monologue of my Master. Finally a smile spread over my lips. "Ah yes, I do see your quite sound reasoning. I see your own tutor must have done a good job." I looked at him and took a breath. "But to the other suggestion. The staff needs some time to grieve. They have been working so very hard since Tanaka's death and young master Vincent's return. Perhaps, when you hire a tutor, some time off for them is in order?"

The Master looked at me as he finished signing a paper and handed it to me. "Dear me, is that compassion I hear in your voice?"

I smiled slightly. "A momentarily slip, it shan't happen again, my Lord."

My Master's lips twitched and then turned up a bit more. "I'm going to see my son. Spend some time with him, as was suggested, so eloquently."

I bowed as he passed, sniffing the air as he walked, his Soul so sweet and fragrant with the sudden surge of emotions. It made the meal to come even more tempting. I lifted my head and waved my hand, sending the now finished meal away. I would have to visit the seedy parts of London soon.


	6. Sebastian POV: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sebastian POV

The smells of the streets were intoxicating as I stepped out of the darkened alley and into the slums of London. The Devil's Acre was my favorite place to hunt. Not only was it ironically named for a Demon such as me to go, but it was a place that many Demons actually avoided when they came through London. The Human depravity was both alluring and repulsing. It was something I enjoyed.

I spotted a lone female walking down one of the alleys, her fingers tucking up stray hairs into her hat, and her skirts swishing around her legs as she paused. Her head was turned and in the dim light, and I could see she had a rather lean figure, and long arms and legs. Tall for a woman, yet not unattractively so. She turned and I chuckled; almost perfect. She wore a pair of delicate framed spectacles, that glinted off the overhead lights. The woman was alone, and looked like she was waiting for someone. She brushed her hands over her skirts and then smoothed the top slightly, adding to the image of a strong female. Perhaps a laborer, or baker, a hard worker for sure. There was something about her that made me follow her as she walked down to the pubs. I didn't mind, I had time, and I had an appetite.

The sounds of laughter hit us first as we walked toward the pubs, and the stench of those who started early and was losing their liquor was penetrating. I may not be able to fully need or enjoy Human food, but I could smell. And since my contract with the Master, I had developed a nose for finer things about food.

"Hey handsome," a prostitute said, sliding her hands up my fine coat. I shifted my gaze from the woman I was following to her and she smiled wider, now that she had my attention. "You lookin' at 'er like you like those uppity workers. But perhaps you can buy me a nice dress, and I can be your good looking strumpet? Eh, whatdaya say lover?"

I narrowed my eyes and saw nothing deeper than her need for money, nothing of substance. "I thank you, but I rather have more important things on my mind. Please, excuse me."

I untangled myself and walked into the pub, the noise and smell of stale tobacco and ale hung in the air, clinging to everything. I would have to wash my clothes when I got back to the Manor, but I didn't mind. A tasty sip of a few Souls were worth the stench. I looked around and found the woman from before, sitting in a corner, eyeing the tables around her, looking unsure and uncomfortable. I walked through the crowd; there was something about her that piqued my interest. She fumbled with her hat and finally pulled the hat pin from it, and set it before her as she took her hat off. I expected a cascade of dark curls to fall, to make it look like she had been waiting for that very moment to release her hair from a long day's work. Instead what presented itself to me and those who also were watching, was the very opposite of cascading curls, or cascading anything. Her hair was cropped close to her skull, tufted in the back where it was caught on the hat.

"Please, my lady, let me," I said in a low voice beside her.

Startled by both my voice and my sudden nearness, and my hands gently undoing her short hair caught in the straw hat, she started as she turned. Her intensely green eyes made me gasp a bit, making her blush and her fingers met mine as she too tried to undo the hat.

"Oh dear. It's the first time… oh!" she stammered as finally her hat let go of her hair. She put the hat on the table and looked away. "Thank you." She looked back up and I was struck again by the pure green of her eyes through the glasses.

"I'm sorry," I said, not sure why. I moved to stand and she gestured to the seat beside her. I moved around and looked up, watching how they eyed her. I looked back at the woman as she ran her fingers through her short hair, trying to make it settle in place better. "Do you care for a drink?" I asked as she turned back to me. "If you wish to have company," I added.

Her soft smile was thrilling, and I watched how her muscles twitched as she slowly nodded and her eyes took me in as I took her in. She smelled lovely, lilacs and something spring like. I took a chance to look deeper, trying to pull away even as I slowly probed.

"You two lovelies wanna drink?" a barmaid asked, interrupting me. I looked up and put on a charming smile. Now that was a bright Soul I didn't have to search long for. Oh, dear woman, you will be delivering much more than ale to my lips tonight.

"Please," my companion said. She pressed a few coins into the woman and asked to have a platter of bread and cheese. "And would you like to share, Mister…"

I realized she was asking for a name, and I looked at her for a moment. "Sebastian. And no, I think I will eat later." Her face fell a little and I smiled, adding, "but I don't mind a nip of food now." I eyed her again and was struck by her short hair once more. Her naked neck was curved and beautiful. She was a handsome woman. She had charms, but I suspected she knew how to also ward off a man's advances, should a man care to gamble in that direction.

"Sebastian," she said, as if trying on the name. "Daniella," she added. The light British accent was interesting and I wished her to speak more so I could hear it again. She smiled at me again and turned back to the crowd and relaxed in her seat. A band struck up and soon the pub was once more chattering, laughing, and singing.

As the night went on, the server continued to place mugs down and smiling at me. It was clear by the body language Daniella and I were not together, and the barmaid simply found this as an opening to lean closer and smile wider. As the night went on, and the ale flowed, Daniella relaxed more and I wondered if she didn't come to the pub often, perhaps her job was horribly taxing and didn't provide her time alone. She soon was shifting and turned to me.

"Thank you for sitting with me," she said, leaning close to me. "I… I don't get out often, I am sure you noticed." She blushed and looked away. "I best be going. Thank you, Sebastian."

I found myself smiling back, not menacing or leading. I had enjoyed her company. Simply enjoyed it, as I did at some moments with my Master. "Do you wish to be escorted to your home?"

"No, that's quite alright, I don't live terribly far. You have been quite kind so far." She stood and placed the hat back on, pushing the thin nettle back in. I smiled as she turned; it was mere decoration for the hair she had wouldn't hold onto any pin. I watched her go, her scent lingering around still.

"Aw, your girl left?" the barmaid said as she came to collect the cups. "A nice looker."

I smiled and stood, placing my hand on hers. "Perhaps she wasn't my kind."

She practically melted into my arms as we walked around back. It was so easy, so sweet, so delicate, I almost forgot I was a hungry Demon. I closed my eyes, licking the tiny bits, letting the lifeless body slip down the wooden wall. A pair of bright, dancing, alive, green eyes caught my imagination, even as a pair of equally bright blue ones came to mind quickly afterwards.

"Not as needy anymore, I see," a voice said behind me. I smirked.

"I would apologize if she was on your list, but," I turned and shrugged. "Eternal struggle. I thought Reapers were punctual."

"We are," William said, narrowing his eyes. "But I seemed to have underestimated how quickly you would strike."

"Here is your body at the very least," I said, strutting past him. I paused and looked at the Reaper. "I shall go back to my territory. Just came to town for a bit of a," I looked down at the body by the wall, "snack."

"Snack on your own, if you must," the Reaper snapped. "Now I have paperwork to file and will be behind in my own duties. Surely an orderly man as yourself understands this."

I smiled and walked on down the lane and into an alley, relishing the feeling of spreading my dark wings and flying through the air.


	7. Sebastian POV: Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sebastian POV

It was two days after the funeral for Tanaka that I drove the Wolseley, a smart new invention I have been enjoying driving for several years. Of course my Master had paid the extra shillings to upgrade the wonderful contraption, making the drive smooth. We were on the way to the Palace, to talk to a highly recommended tutor my Mistress had heard about from her inquiries. She had telephone the local school who had several tutors, and had eliminated a few of them, until the King himself had directed his secretaries to our door. Naturally they also came with several files and a request for my Master as well. There had been a quick trip into London after the funeral to take care of the small rumble the King had asked the Watchdog to smash.

"I do hope this tutor can take care of Vincent," my Mistress said to the Master. I heard him chuckle. "I'm serious, Ciel, I'm worried. It is not normal for a boy to be setting papers alight in a bathroom, is it?"

"I certainly wasn't doing such things when I was his age," the Master replied. I heard him lean forward. "What says you, Sebastian? Is it normal to do such things as Vincent has done?"

"I can't recall, no," I said simply. I was facing ahead and freely was able to smirk, allowing my extra thoughts on the matter play out. Only one who is wishing to tempt a Demon or others of ill intentions, would act like he did. Or, more accurately, a child who was indeed given to basking in the glorious dottings of his mother. Perhaps that was the same thing.

"The King said Mr. Hyde was a wonderful tutor. Took care of his own children when their other tutor got ill for a while. He did warn that Mr. Hyde was a bit unconventional in his methods."

"Sounds like we may have a man who can handle our boy," my Master said.

We wound our way into the Palace and a pair of Guards met the Phantomhives. I opened the door and out stepped my Master and he helped the Mistress out. He turned to the Guards and told them I would be accompanying them into the Palace, they were to look after the car. Even so my Humanistic capacity is the Butler, my Master has treated me not as a mere servant, for not only would that be very foolish on his part, but my Master has grown to rely on me and my insight. Demons can see more than simply the Souls of Humans, we can feel the emotions, which are delicious toppings to the meal. The Earl Ciel Phantomhive had made his mark on all parts of Society, but I was also his weapon and his shield when needed. Above all, his safety was paramount. I could do without the pretty shell surrounding the Soul, although it did heighten the appeal when hunting. I found myself passing by a few Humans and their bright Souls were momentarily distracting, but my hunger, my need, was curbed.

"Earl and Lady Phantomhive," a Guard announced as we walked into one of the many ornate rooms of the Palace. They walked in and I trailed after them, standing behind my Master, at his ready service, and constant protector. We waited for a moment and a side door opened and the King entered, prompting my Master and Mistress to bow and curtsy. I bowed as well, out of respect. The fact that the King was the highest authority and had bestowed the tools to rule over his people to my Master, earned my respect. I felt another person enter and looked up.

Behind the King stood a smartly dressed man. His vest was elegantly embroidered, the chain of a pocket watch was seen as he walked, and he buttoned his jacket up as he paused beside the King. He pushed up his glasses and looked over us as if he was assessing us as much as my Master and Mistress would be assessing him. Finally, the King motioned them all to the couches and I stood behind the couch as they sat. I watched as the tutor - Mr. Hyde - looked me over, with a gaze that reminded me of a half interested Human who was looking over the population of lesser Humans. I dared not smile, because I wasn't trusting myself to not snap and show who was the truly lesser in the room. I heard my Master turn and I looked down, meeting his small flash of recognition. The mighty house of Phantomhive had hardly missed a thing that passed before him, despite the use of one eye.

"Mr. Hyde come highly recommended by the National Training School of Cookery," the King said. "Very well versed in classical knowledge and has worked with some of the top houses in Wales. I begged Mr. Hyde to come back to England to perhaps be an excellent fit for your son."

"Oh, Your Majesty, that is wonderful. Honestly, you didn't have to go through all that trouble," my Mistress said.

"Nothing is too good for one of the most respected households," the King said. "Now, please, don't rise, I must leave. Important work. Mr. Hyde," she said, and smiled at the couple. "I hope to help you with the next generation."

And we were left to face Mr. Hyde. No, Mr. Hyde was left with us.


	8. Danny POV: Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Danny POV

Finally I could put names and faces to the knowledge I had been pouring over. I had to acknowledge that whatever faults Grell Sutcliff had besides wearing flashy red coats and openly acted in a manner most unbecoming for a man, he was a great researcher. I had often asked William if I could snag him for my own needs, yet William always was reluctant to let the man go with me, yet also seemed to be wholly indifferent to him as well. I pushed it all to the side and split my attention to both the assessing of the family before me and their questions.

"Mr. Hyde, His Majesty said you came from the National Training School," Lady Phantomhive started after a moment. I nodded. "What is your philosophy on teaching?"

I smiled and looked at her. "It is quite simple, really. A well-educated man or woman, such as yourselves, have not only vastly more opportunities in life than those who have no or some education. My view is shared by many tutors and as such, I'd classify my teaching as more classical. Reading, writing, elegant speech, and of course knowing how to conduct oneself in public, and in private, is all needed. A rich appreciation for art, literature, and knowing how to both play and deconstruct instruments by merely listening to them, are all what makes a family such as yourself, not only seeking tutors such as I, but deserve tutors such as I," I finally said. I smiled thinly. Oh that was not so bad, and it seemed to impress the Lady of the House very much. Her smile was wide and her eyes bright. She nodded her head as I finished and turned to her husband.

Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, Earl to the Phantomhive Manor, the King's Watchdog. The man was now in his 30s, but he exhibited both the youthful glow of a man whose life was organized and rather carefree, and the small signs that he was indeed a child no longer. His bright blue eye caught me as I came in and he lifted his head. It was large and round, and danced with some unknown laughter or pride behind it. Something internal was amusing him of the whole situation. And his right eye was covered, giving me a moment of sadness. To sacrifice such a beautiful hue of colour to a Demon contract! It was one of the more obvious scars of Demon and Human contracts, and when I saw it, I knew that the Butler, standing so tall and rigid, was not here merely because he wished to be, but because he was bound to be. It made the task both easy and difficult. A contract would never be broken voluntarily by the Demon, for the contract was binding - both by the Demon and the Human. The files said that they had been Sealed when Ciel Phantomhive was only 10 years old - so young! And to have lived with a Demon for so long. The Contract must have meant something deeply to have sacrificed something so great.

"I suppose before we proceed with too many more questions, we should present you why we are seeking your employment," Earl Phantomhive said, looking at his wife and then at me. "We have a child, and he has become, well, rather a handful."

The Lady chuckled, "Ciel, we know that we should present Vincent in a positive light, but Mr. Hyde should also know what is going on." She turned to me and added, "I do love my son. He was a much wanted child. However, there are a few issues that have come to our attention."

My mind snapped to the Butler, the Demon, the reason I was finishing this File. "Such as?"

"Vincent - that's our son - has been rather destructive when he is sent away to school. This last time he was at the school since the beginning of the term in September, and has recently been sent home," the Earl said. "It seems he took a bunch of papers off his teacher's desk and took them into the teacher's bathroom, and set it on fire."

I looked knew I looked appropriately shocked; the files Grell had put together were not too extensive on the child past that he had been kicked out of several Grammar and Boarding schools. "Oh, dear, that is rather excessive for a child so young to be so forward." I leaned forward a bit and looked at the two. "And since he has been home? Has he caused any troubles?"

I saw the Butler give a small smile and relaxed back into the stoic, unemotional, facial features he seemed to display while in the company of his Master. So the Demon was in charge of the child it seemed while he was home. I eyes him for a moment. No, one Soul was enough, if he was after the child - was perhaps even teaming up with another to guide the boys misconduct - that was a Soul he would not take.

"There has been some distractions when it comes to his studies. Elizabeth and Sebastian do a wonderful job at keeping him in the library and studying, but we think someone from the outside could help us now," the Earl finally said.

"Well certainly setting papers on fire will not be tolerated, even under your watch," I replied. "It is slightly disturbing, if you pardon me for saying so, that his behavior has continued once he is home. One would seem to think he would prefer to be at home and would find the atmosphere much better. I assume you both had tutors growing up?" They nodded. "So what prompted you to send your child to school instead of continuing the same education you received?"

The Lady Phantomhive looked like she was close to tears. "We wanted him to experience the world with other children. We have desperately wanted another child, but, well…" she trailed off and then bit her lip, straightened her back and set her green eyes on mine. "We love Vincent with all our hearts, we want the best for him. His behaviour has caused us to miss some social engagements that my husband and I are expected to attend. We need a firm hand to the child, but I know I can not do it, and my husband and Sebastian are extremely busy." She reached over and placed her hands over the Earl's clasped hands and leaned into him. "One day Vincent will be taking over the companies that my husband works so hard to expand. And I admit I spoil the child, just as I spoil my husband. I just love them so much and want nothing but the best."

I nodded. "Well, if you wish to have a firm hand in getting your son to focus and become the head of the Phantomhive family, I do believe I can deliver that," I said, standing smoothly. The Earl and Lady stood as well and I looked at the pair. Lady Phantomhive's curly blonde hair and curves set a bright contrast to the Earl's dark hair, a shade darker than my own, and defined masculine figure. They looked like an Earl and a Lady. "May I offer my services for the next three months? I know the Holiday's are coming soon, but I wish to start as soon as possible, if you are open to my employment."

The pair looked at each other and finally Lady Phantomhive nodded. The Earl would give anything to see his wife happy and his son a well mannered young boy. Finally they turned to me and the Earl stuck out his hand. "Welcome Mr. Hyde to the Phantomhive household. My Butler will give you further details and the key so you can move in. We will provide food and lodging, and a monthly salary of £20. Is that acceptable?"

I nodded, shaking his hand. "It is my pleasure to be of service."

As the pair walked away, I was left with the Demon. I looked at him sideways and then turned to him. "How long have you worked for the Phantomhives?"

"A long time, Mr. Hyde," he simply replied. I was glad to see he was trying to figure me out as I stood there. His eyes took me in and I saw him assessing me. Our accidental meeting the other night, at the pub, was surprising, but not unusual. Demons were charming creatures and had pulled many Humans, and lesser Beings, into their snare. "Here is the key, and the address. Will you be coming by car or on foot?"

"I have a horse," I replied. "I ride in my spare time. I assume with such a great name as Phantomhive, they have a stable?"

"Yes, and Vincent has been riding for a long time."

"Ah, good, one less thing to teach from scratch it seems. Do pardon me, but it seems as if the house has fallen to this child's whims and cries. I will not be so affected, not because I am cruel, but because it is necessary."

"I am sure you will do what is best, Mr. Hyde. If you do excuse me, my Master and Lady are waiting. I shall see you in a day's time?"

I nodded. "Yes, yes. All my belongings are packed, so I can be there in the morning if that is acceptable."

"Very good, Mr. Hyde."

And with that last sweep of a black tailcoat, I was left standing in the King's Palace, employed by the Phantomhive's. I pulled my notebook from my waist pocket and turned to the door I had came from. "Your Majesty?"

"Yes dear?" she replied as she stroked her dog's fur.

"Thank you," I said. "Now, if you would," I gestured to her pet. He looked up and had tears in his eyes.

"You have shown me such kindness to have a few more moments with Harry," he whispered, standing. "Thank you." And he left the small room.

I looked down at the dog and sighed.

"We don't Reap animals," William said, stepping into the Human side. He frowned. "Manipulating the King to get into the Phantomhive Manor."

I shot him a look. "Is that not what the plan was? I am holding the key to the Manor now. I have a contract for three months, and the Earl's boy may be in danger of having his Soul marked. So, an animal to 'Reap' is the least of my manipulations, I figure."

William huffed and turned, going back to the Society. I leaned over the dog and twirled my pen, extending my Scythe and gently placed it onto the animal. No extensive Record came out, and it soon fluttered up and out into the air. I straightened and turned, smiling as I pulled the door open and also stepped back into the Society.


	9. Danny POV: Chapter 8

**Thank you for all who are reading and favoring/liking/following this EPIC story. I am nearing the end(** **ish)? who knows with this muse/my friend... in my actual writing, and will be updating (hopefully trying in my busy schedule) once a day. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Danny POV

The Manor from the front presented itself to visitors as a grand home, and one would imagine the inside would be filled with vasts amounts of worldly possessions, and entertained crowds of guests nightly. To run such a Manor, at least a dozen servants would have to be employed, and I could see how a child would grow up utterly spoiled and rotten in a Manor such as this. I slowed my horse down and trotted down the lane, taking in the fountain and flowers, the sweeping entry stairs, and the impressive strength that the three story home conveyed. The front lawn was well manicured and I could see the stables to the left, the same direction a young man with a hat on his back was coming from.

"Can I help you sir?" the young man asked, mopping his brow. He had a pair of striped pants and a loose shirt on, and was carrying pruning shears. The Gardener.

"Yes," I replied, dismounting. "My name is Mr. Hyde. I am the young Master's tutor."

He smiled and laughed. "The Master isn't very young anymore," he replied. "Not sure he needs a tutor anymore."

"Ah, pardon me, I wasn't clearer. The young Vincent Phantomhive is who I am here to tutor."

"Blimey, you sure?"

I raised an eyebrow. How bad was this child? "Indeed, I assure you I can handle the eight-year-old child. Even one who seems to not listen to his teachers. Now," I said, turning to the horse and pulling my bag off the straps from behind the saddle, "where can I house my horse so I can be seen to my room and meet the young Master?"

The Gardener blinked and pointed behind him. "Over there. I can take your horse so you can get on your way. You sound awfully interested in getting to meet young Master Vincent." The man took the reins from me and paused before leading the horse. "Mr. Hyde?"

"Yes?"

"The young Master isn't bad, he is just… he is loved. Very, very loved."

"Well, even a very loved child can have proper manners. Surely you know that very well," I said, eyeing him. I wished Grell had not spend so little time in giving me papers about the Phantomhive staff. From my Reap, I knew about the Cook - Baldroy - and saw two other servants. The pages on the servants mainly focused on Sebastian, which was why I was here, but the hearts around his name and the cupid arrows, and the rather poor sketch of Grell and another figure, I assumed was representing Sebastian, dotted the pages as well. The man seemed to blush and simply clicked his tongue and walked the horse to the stables.

I turned back to the Manor and sucked a deep breath. The survey of the front windows gave me nothing, and I straightened my back and adjusted my glasses. I was Mr. Danny Hyde, Tutor. I was also Ms. Daniella Hyde, Reaper. My disguises and duplicity never ceased to amuse me. But I was going to be disguising myself once more, a very knowledgeable, strict, classical tutor, which wasn't really hard to do. As I mounted the steps to the grand Manor, I thought back to my Human education, and memories of candles and Mama sitting beside me and my brother, helping us write our names, Papa reading to us as we sat by the fire on cold nights, telling stories of dragons and travels over the seas as we peeled and cored apples, mashing them into applesauce. We would sit in the orchid and rub our hands into the mud soothing them when we scraped them down the tree, we would hammer the nails into beams, creating ladders and Mama would spin threads of cotton and would sit by the fire, watching us watch my younger sisters because she was too weak to do it. I taught my sisters to read, my brother taught them to write, and then the four of us would tell stories, making them up, more fantastical as each one went along. After my family was killed, I went to the Army, marched and learned how to fight. I took to the knives and guns, making me as good as any of the male soldiers, all the while keeping my secret.

I had no choice but to do so. Until the day I had no choice and my secret was almost retched from me, even as I clung to my top, sobbing and begging…. I shook my head and found myself at the door. I looked at it and wondered if I should knock, even so I had a key. It was very rude to simply walk in, and so I took hold of the double headed eagle door knocker and laid two quick, firm, raps to the door. In the Human world, as a physical being, my hearing isn't as fine tuned as it is when I am in the world as a Reaper, so the door swinging open as I was about to knock again, took me aback.

"Mr. Hyde," the Demon replied in a curt manner. "Prompt, I see."

"I had nothing else on my calendar so might as well get started," I replied, pushing my glasses up a bit more.

"Well follow me. The Family has finished their breakfast and are getting ready for the day, so if you would follow me, I will show you to your room. Surely you can use some time to freshen up. I'll send some leftover pastries up as well."

"Thank you," I said. The Demon was trying to fatten me up? I was not a pig going to the slaughter, I was here to find out what his intent was, what made him take a Contract, and where he was going after it was completed. Demons roaming around attached and undocumented was the very worst kind of Demon. We walked up the wide staircase and I looked over the large portrait of the Phantomhives, affording me the first look at this child I was to tutor.

He had the same dark hair as his father's, a lean face and serious eyes that were a match to his mother's. As I turned up the next set of stairs, and another portrait showed an equally impressive man standing behind a woman sat on a ornate chair, her arm around a child. As I passed I read the plaque - Vincent, Rachel, and Ciel Phantomhive.

"The former Earl and Lady of the house," Sebastian said as we passed. He must have noticed I was looking. "A tragedy sadly took them away, leaving my Master when he was 10, to grow up very quickly." There was almost a remorsefulness lacing his words. I looked at the Demon and narrowed my eyes as he continued to lead me on. He was pleasant enough when I was in his company; many Demons were very hostile creatures, protecting their territory. Of course to the Demon, I must still appear to be Human. I imagined what he would do once my deception was found.

Down the long hall, we passed several more paintings, some of flowers, some of scenery, all displayed to show off the painting, and small, silver plaques noted the artist and the date it was painted. I smiled; some fine educational pieces I could begin with. Even so I was here to document the Demon, who was now pausing in front of a oak door, I was posing as a Tutor, and it seemed as if the family could benefit from some hard discipline. The child would, eventually, become the next head of the Phantomhive household, and it was a grand family, well respected, and connected to the King. Grell and William were tight lipped about how connected they were and I wasn't too sure how much I would be able to find out, or if it mattered.

"Will this room do?" he asked as he opened the door and stood to let me pass.

I walked in and tried not to let my heart leap. The room was a mix of silver and greens, a dark wooden bed, and wide windows. I crossed the room, taking it in, hoping to appear casually indifferent and looked out the window.

"The view from here is of the entire gardens. You can see the two conservatories, and the winter garden is in the middle. I am sure you will be teaching the young master much about biology, and will find we have a vast array of plants from all over the world." I nodded as the Demon crossed the room and stood beside me. "If I may, from one former tutor to another?"

I nodded and turned to him. He was standing facing the windows and continued. "The young Master is, as his parents noted, spoiled. However, I do advise you take his future position into account, which you no doubt take very seriously. The Master and the Lady do wish to have another child, but they have been unsuccessful."

"And not only will my presence help shape the young master, but perhaps ease some troubles that may be hindering their family?"

The Demon turned and looked at me. He smiled. "I'm glad we have an understanding. I shall bring some food up shortly. The en suite is through the door over there, and if you need any assistance placing items away, I can send the Maid, Mey-Rin, up."

I lifted my case and smiled. "I think I can managed my few items."

"Is that all you brought?" he asked, almost surprised. Did he himself tot several bags around with various garments? I frowned; should I?

"For now," I replied. "I just came back from Wales where I left much of my clothes. I'll be sending for them now that I have a position."

"Yes, very good." He stood still for a moment longer and turned, walking briskly out, and closed the door.

I was left to look at the room, and ran my hand over the fine wooden bed, the well crafted spindles that came up from the foot of the bed were covered in carved flowers. The soft green fabric glided under my fingers and I smiled as I spread my hands over them. I imagined curling up and sleeping so peacefully under the blankets, almost cradled in the downy pillows. The dresser were in the same finish as the bed, and the open space between the two, in front of the windows, sat a small desk and chair, and a stuffed chair I imagined sinking into as I read my reports. This was luxury none of my other infiltrations had provided.

A soft knock came and I got out of the chair, expecting the Demon to come in, but rather a mousy looking Maid peaked her head around the door as she opened it. "Mr. Hyde?" she asked. I frowned, her voice was very high and nasally, as if her glasses were too heavy. I knew a thing or two about glasses.

"Yes, come in," I replied. She smiled and looked down at the tray she held in both her hands. "You can set it on the table by the window," I said, watching her move slowly across the room. She set the tray down and sighed, as if the task was now done, and she was relieved.

"Sir? Will you be dining with us in the Kitchen or with the Master and his family?"

I frowned; I hadn't thought about meals in public. "Well, in some other posts, I dined with the family, and others with the servants. I will ask the Butler, or the Earl, should I find time to ask him."

She nodded. "My name is Mey-Rin and I will be taking care of your laundry and sweeping your rooms, so don't be alarmed if you see me walking out of your room."

"Thank you Mey-Rin, I can do my own laundry. I don't have many clothes at the moment so will be doing my own until my clothes arrive from Wales."

She nodded and smiled. "If you need anything, just ring. I do believe the young Master is going to be in the library soon, if you were waiting to meet him."

"Thank you. I will be down shortly."

I watched her scurry out and was once more alone. I looked over the selection of foods and ate a few bites of a scone, heaping it with jam and chasing it with fine tea. I smiled; my time would be in comfort and luxury. After putting my scare belongings away, tucking my feminine undergarments under my pants, I closed the dresser and ventured into the bathroom. There was a beautiful tub and a porcelain sink that stood by a full-length mirror.

"A girl could get used to this," I muttered as I washed my hands and splashed some on my face. The towels smelled of lavender and I breathed it in as I dabbed my face. "Oh if this could be my Retirement," I added, replacing it on the stand to dry.

I straightened my vest and checked my watch - 9:28. I walked out, I had a Human young Master to meet.


	10. Danny POV: Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Danny POV

The Demon was coming up the stairs as I was walking around the corner. "Mr. Hyde, I trust you found your accommodations suitable?" I didn't trust my voice not to be gushing over how lovely they were, so I settled on a curt nod. "Excellent. Do you wish to meet with the Earl and Lady Phantomhive to go over your details on the young Master's education?"

"Best to do that first," I said. I followed him and thought about all the things Grell had written about him. If I put aside my Reaper knowledge, if I slipped back into myself - into me, as Daniella - I could see how one would find the Demon attractive. In fact , at the night at the pub, my one night I had dressed in a dress, letting my feminine side out, I had to acknowledge there would have been an attraction to the physical nature of the man. Demons usually clothed themselves in beautiful Human flesh, capturing their prey with their handsomeness and their beauty. They would drip words of desire, and make one wish and long, and then give in. My foot hit the granite floor of the vast entry and I took a breath; it was a Demon, nonetheless.

I was next lead to a beautifully decorated receiving room, where the Lady was standing by the window, and the Earl was sipping tea. They turned as the Demon lead me in, and the Earl offered for me to sit, his wife joining.

"Thank you for coming so promptly," the Earl said. "I know you indicated you were eager to start, but this is great timing. I have to leave for a trip for a week in a few days, so this gives us time to get Vincent settled in your care before I leave."

I nodded and took out my notebook, not terribly different from my Reaper book, but this one had actual notes in it. "I did have a few things we should discuss before I proceed. Namely, that if your son is indeed acting out, you should leave the discipline to me. Best he gets a firm hand that can be monitoring him constantly. Not that I doubt you have the time, Lady Phantomhive, I believe that, even so he is at home, he should still feel as if he is at school."

Lady Phantomhive nodded slowly. "Yes that makes sense. I can agree to that. And your next item?"

"Next, if I can see his previous makers and any work he has done before I arrived. This will let me know what has he mastered and what he has yet to perfect."

Again the Lady Phantomhive nodded. "Sebastian can get those for you."

"Very good. Lastly, are there any specific things you wish me to concentrate on?"

The Earl shifted and placed his cup down. "He is a representative of the Phantomhive family, and will one day take over as the head of the family and the businesses." He looked over my shoulder and I imagined he was looking at his Demon. He focused back on me and smiled softly. "When he has displayed more discipline, perhaps you will allow me to take him for business adventures? To expose him to a few other things - real life applications of your classical tutoring, perhaps?"

I smiled. "Sounds like a fine idea. I shall make sure he is well disciplined within the month." I looked at the pair and again wondered what had possessed the Earl to summon and make a Contract with a Demon; he seemed very well rounded. "Well," I said, closing my notebook, "those were my only items."

The Earl and Lady rose and I stood as well. Lady Phantomhive came over and told me she would take me to see her son. I nodded at the Earl and walked with the Lady out to the entry and down a hall, lined with windows, once more over looking the gardens.

"You must be very proud of your gardens," I noted as we passed the windows.

Lady Phantomhive smiled and nodded. "They are Ciel's, but I do enjoy them when they are in season. The bushes will be blooming with red berries as it gets colder and our Gardener is wanting to put in some new electric lights he saw in London last summer. Ciel isn't sure if he wants it so bright. The nice thing about being out here in the country, surrounded by so much land is that we can go to the roof and star gaze. I hope to help Vincent learn the stars." She paused and smiled at me. "I do hope you can help us. Ciel is worried - he will never say so, but he is. And Sebastian is doing the best he can, but you are needed more." She pushed the library doors open and I saw the boy sitting on the floor, beside the one Tanaka had called Baldroy, counting the silverware. I raised an eyebrow and noted there were many more spoons than knives and forks out.

"Ah, my Lady!" Baldroy said, getting up with a groan. "Vincent was just showing me his numbers and his imagination."

"That is fine, Bard," Lady Phantomhive said. "Vincent dear, if you can come here?" The boy got up from the floor and eyed me, as he walked.

"I'm not going to listen to another teacher, mum," he muttered as he came to stand beside her. He looked up at her and wrinkled his nose. "I don't like him."

"Now, now, Vincent, you haven't met Mr. Hyde yet," she said, bending a bit and smoothing his hair back. She straightened and turned to me. "Mr. Hyde, this is Vincent. Vincent, this is Mr. Hyde, your tutor."

He looked at me and my hand, hanging between us, and then looked back at me. "I don't want to learn any foreign languages. They are hard. Or writing. I hate writing. If you want me to read a book, you should read it to me, I don't enjoy reading silently." He looked me up and down and narrowed his eyes at my waist. "You must be as old as Mister Sebastian wearing those watches around your waist."

I pulled my hand back and smiled at him. "And where shall I put it young Master Vincent?"

"We have clocks around the house. Use those." He turned and walked back to Baldroy who was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and met my eyes.

"Ah sorry 'bout that. Baldroy, but you can call me Bard, if you want," he said, sticking out his hand. I shook it and was glad for the American accent that was so friendly. In the meantime, Lady Phantomhive had moved the young Vincent to the side and was sitting, pulling him to sit on her lap. She bent low and was talking to him, and he was frowning, looking at me occasionally. "He can be a real smart child," Baldroy said, making me turn my attention back to him. "A bit spirited, but a smart one. He will make the Master proud when he is older."

"Yes, well, we are also concerned in making him proud now," I said finally. "Besides, no child should dictate to their teacher what they will and will not learn. Perhaps this sort of attitude went over well in boarding schools, but he still is in need of schooling. And I am his tutor, and educating him in various things is my job."

"Etiquette included, eh?"

I smiled at the young Master who was being pushed by his mother to walk toward me. "Etiquette included."

"I'm sorry Mister Hyde," Vincent said, sticking out his hand. "I was rude for no reason and that was improper."

I shook his hand and pulled his head up by placing a finger under his chin. His green eyes flashed in defiance and I smirked. "Now, look me in the eyes and say it one more time."

"I'm sorry Mister Hyde, sir. I was rude for no reason and that was improper."

The look in his eyes told me I would be dealing with his behaviour right off. "Don't do it again. I am here to help you become the young man your parents wish you to be. Now, I do believe Mister Sebastian is fetching some of your former work, so in the meantime, please kindly help Mister Baldroy to clean the silverware from the floor."

"Yes, sir," he muttered and I watched as he shuffled over to the pile he and Baldroy were counting earlier.

"Well, that was impressive, Mr. Hyde," Lady Phantomhive breathed as she watched her son. She turned to me and smiled. "I shall leave you to it. I am sure Sebastian is on his way with the school records you requested. Will you need anything else?"

"If you could fetch his coat. I think we will sit outside and do a lesson while we walk. Clean air does help the mind function better."

Lady Phantomhive smiled again and Baldroy passed us by, carrying the box of silverware. "I'll send Mey-Rin with the coat. Do you require one?"

"No, my jacket is quite enough."

"Of course. Well, welcome the Phantomhive Manor. I will be in the drawing room entertaining my brother for the rest of the afternoon," she said, leaving and shutting the door.

I turned back to the young Master and tried to imagine if he was my own child. He would be loved, yes, as I loved my sisters, but I wouldn't allow him to behave in the manner he had descended into. "Young Master Vincent?" I began. "When the maid comes and brings your coat, we are going outside to walk. I will not tolerate any objections, is that clear?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Yes.. sir."

The door opened and in came the Demon, carrying both the requested coat and the files. He looked at the young Master and sighed. He handed me the file, and the boy the coat. "Do be kind," he muttered to the boy as he helped hIm out put it on. I looked over at the scene. Yes, I could see why the boy thought the world revolved around him. I briefly wondered if his father, the Earl, had been this way.

"I am ready," the young Master said walking over to me. I looked over the file and at him.

"I am not," I replied and focused on the page before me. I blinked. Perhaps the Demon was playing a trick, for the page before me was blank. I flipped it as if it contained important words and I had to study the next page. It too was blank. "Wait here."

"But…"

I turned and leaned down. "Wait here."

His eyes widened in surprise.

I opened the door and walked toward the entry. "Excuse me," I said as I found the Demon standing by one of the windows. "What is this?" I asked holding the file with blank pages.

"Ah, I do apologize, I meant to give that to the young master to draw on."

I looked at him and pushed my glasses up. If I could pull my Scythe out and simply end him, my paperwork would be done, the Earl would be free from giving his Soul to him, and I could retire. The magical word was _if_. I couldn't. I would alert too many on both sides.

"Mister Sebastian," I calmly said taking my glasses off and polishing them. I looked up and tried not to squint to see him beyond a shapely, dark blob. "Although I appreciate your assistance, I have asked for the files so I can properly teach the young Phantomhive. The files, if you please," I finished, placing my glasses back on and looking him up and down. I held out my hand as if he had them hidden on his person. He actually reached into his jacket and pulled a matching file folder out and handed them to me.

"I am sorry," he said, bowing his head a bit. "I must have mixed them up."

I turned and dismissed him in my mind, yanking the library door open and saw the young Master was mercifully still sitting where I left him. "Come, let's walk."

"Okay," he said. I eyed him. I couldn't have broken him so easily. He was plotting something, I could see it as he walked ahead and pulled the door open. He shot me a look and I heard the laughter rumbling up and out of him as he ran out into the garden, laughing and knocking a plant over. I yelled at him to stop, to not be destructive - all the things I had yelled at my own sisters when they ran around when we worked in the orchid - but the child continued to run and push over pots.

"STOP!"

Even I pulled up to a stop, and turned. The young man from before, the Gardener, came running down the path. He was angry, anyone could see. I turned to the young Master to see if he too had stopped; he had. He stared at the approaching man and seemed to shrink into a demure 8-year-old, not at all the same child who had mischievously ran away.

"What on earth are you doing?" The man asked, tears prickling his eyes as he held the broken pot and dangling plant. "The Master wanted these for your mother."

"I'm sorry Mister Finny," the boy said. "I wasn't thinking."

The Gardener looked at him and knelt down in front of the boy. "When I first got here, I was the same. But I had to control myself." He looked at the plant and then looked at me. "Mister, can I take Vincent so he can help me replant these?"

I smiled. "Certainly. I think I need some tea after that impromptu adventure." And the Gardener and the young Master left, heading toward one of the conservatories. I myself straightened my vest and walked back to the Manor. I looked up and saw a figure standing in the window looking out. I swore it was the Demon, watching me. But surely he couldn't sense me? I was in my physical form and more Human than Reaper. I frowned. The paper. It was a test perhaps, but why? Was the Demon afraid I would indeed try to sever his connection to the Earl, thus starving him and making him even more dangerous.


	11. Sebastian POV: Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sebastian POV

I watched as the Tutor and the young master ran out into the garden and were confronted by Finnian. I looked at the Tutor, trying to see anything beyond the outside. The man was not Human, I was certain of that, but what he was was unclear to me. I backed away from the window and turned to the Master as he shrugged on his coat.

"My Lord," I said, still looking out the window for a moment. "The Tutor."

"Yes? What about the man? He seems capable enough, and Lizzy said he got Vincent to pack up the silverware he and Bard were counting." My Master turned and looked over his shoulder. "Seems we are overflowing with spoons again."

I gave a small smile. "I would apologize, but it's futile."

He nodded. "I'll order a few more dozen knives and forks." He paused as he walked towards me. "Or just knives?"

"You are too kind, my Lord. However, the Tutor," I said, shifting his mind back to important tasks. "He doesn't seem to be Human."

The Master paused and sighed, and came and joined me at the window. He looked down at the now empty garden. "Sebastian, what do you mean?"

"I tested him, my Lord. And he is not Human. I," I searched to make sure I was sure of my words, "can not tell you what he is, only what he is not. It's most perplexing."

"Well, when you have time, look into it. But, obviously you are not throwing yourself down upon my child and trying to save him, so Mr. Hyde doesn't seem to be perplexing you enough to be concerned about it." He turned and walked over to the bag I packed for our trip to France for the King. "If he can discipline Vincent, make him into a kind, well mannered, and ready to be seen in public, young man, does it matter what he is? Hell, I have a Demon as a Butler, an Assassin for a Maid, an American Army strategist as my Cook, and a discarded science experiment as a Gardener. Frankly, another supernatural being around here doesn't surprise me, even it it is the Tutor."

I turned and eyed the Master. He was right; we had an odd collection of Humans and myself, so why was I so worried? I glanced outside once more and followed the Master out the door and down the long hall to the main stairs. I tugged at my gloves absentmindedly and studied the back of my Master's head. There was a calm about the house, despite my discovery of the presence of something else here. I frowned; the Tutor hadn't even been with us for 12 hours and already he was troubling me. But the Master was correct; Vincent needed a firm hand on him, and if the Tutor provided that, than who was I to stop him or question? After all, in the proper way of addressing the Tutor's importance to the family, he was placed above me. He had every right to confront me. I simply had placed the paper in the file to see if my suspicions, my senses, were true.

"Sebastian, make sure my wife and her brother are doing well," my Master said as we rounded the steps and went down the short hall to his study. "Even after all this time Edward still doesn't like me." He paused and turned. "And send flowers to her mother. Just because I want to."

"Yes my Lord," I replied and walked the opposite direction, looking into the receiving room and made sure Edward Midford was not in need of any refreshments, and my Mistress was comfortable. My job was to be a Butler to all the house, not simply serve my Master. I protected each member, but it was my Master who was my main concern. I walked down to the Kitchen and found the Tutor standing by the counter and sipping tea. I imagined Tanaka would do the same.

"I see you found the Kitchens fine," I said, moving past him. "Anything else you require?"

He turned and looked at me for a moment. "No, I have found all I need, thank you."

I nodded and looked at him. His short dark brown hair and dark-rimmed glasses seemed to melt together, making his green eyes seem strangely dull under the medium thick glass. They were not like Mey-Rin's, which were also tinted to further dampen her sharp sight, but they were not simply for reading. Next I assessed his dress, and did not find him lacking in style or in price. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, much like my own, and a dark blue-black vest, small silver threads running around the seams and in the fabric, but no real pattern to it. His black slacks and shoes were not out of the ordinary, and seemed standard. He truly seemed like an unremarkable Human. He simply did not smell like a Human - not like my Master and the other Servants. Even my Master was wonderfully fragrant to me since we shared the Contract and I could detect him anywhere he went.

"Mr. Hyde, tell me about yourself," I said as I poured water into the kettle.

"I don't have to tell you anything," he simply remarked.

"Yes, that is true, however, I have been with the Master for almost his whole life. His interest in his son is also my business. And as the Tutor, that means I have to accommodate the staff to help you as well. We are used to taking care of no more than three in the house," I said stoking the fire under the kettle. "I hope you will find this post as amiable as your previous one."

"I think it has started off with a rather odd series of events, but I don't see why it will not get better."

"Very good, Mr. Hyde." I let the conversation die; no need to push the man. The kettle was soon hot and I poured the water over the oriental serving kettle and the tea leaves. I looked up and saw the Tutor watching how I was making tea - the same way I had for the past many years - as if it fascinated him. I finished pouring the water and picked up the silver strainer and tapped it a few times, letting any water drip through. I placed the now steeped tea and two tea cups and a small platter of cucumber sandwiches that were in the refrigerator, on the silver platter I liked. It has good balance and I always polished it at night.

"Mister Sebastian," the Tutor said, stopping me as I picked up the tray. "Young Master Vincent, has he always been troubled?"

I turned and met his gaze. I placed the tray down and went through my mind quickly and came up with the answer: "Not when he was a small child. His mischievous and almost destructive attitude did not present itself until he was sent away to his first school."

"First school?"

"Yes, young Master Vincent has been kicked out of no less than four - his first one was the longest, being there from the age of 4 to 6, then over break he was transferred, and was kicked out of his second school at age 7, then 7 and half, and recently, after turning 8 mid-summer, in late July." I looked at him. "It is in the file I gave you."

"Yes… I just finished reading it. Thank you," he said, now distant and thinking about something rather hard. I looked him over once more and picked up my tray.

"Any further inquiries I can assist you with?"

"No, no, you were most helpful."

He turned back to look out the windows over the sink and sipped at his cooling tea. Something in my answers troubled him greatly. I thought about them while I walked up to deliver the tea to my Mistress and her brother. Young Master Vincent was a child my Master and Mistress were overjoyed to deliver. My Mistress had tried to become with child for several years and, even so with my Master's childhood, my Master was also disappointed there wasn't the sound of baby feet sooner after they were married. It certainly was not for a lack of trying. And there were some hopeful moments, and some bitter disappointments when it was discovered that it was not meant to be. I could do nothing besides stand beside my Master as he did his job, over saw the businesses, and would stop and stare out the window, turning and sometimes with tears in his eyes, he would ask for more tea. I knew he needed a moment alone, and I would try not to listen as he would sometimes sob at the loss of another almost child. My Mistress was in a similar state, and Mey-Rin would often hurry to do her chores once my Mistress was consoled and in bed.

The young Master was a joyous surprise and I never questioned the overly doating mother my Mistress turned into. Even my Master would walk by a toy shop and we would order something for him on our journeys. He had something to live for, even more than his wife. But I still was hungry for his Soul. Yet the emotions of unconditional love that now flowered and flowed in the Master's Soul was even more delicious.

I effortlessly flowed into the grand room my Master had claimed as his domain and the hub of the activity for both his businesses and the King's business. Here, surrounded by plain white walls, dominating windows, hung with dark blue velvet curtains, was the soul of my Master's house.

"Sebastian," my Master said, as he continued to write a letter. "The King sent word that we are to be guests at his residence and to prepare for a rather interesting time." He signed his correspondence, a flair at the end in his stroke, and then looked up. "It's all very tiresome. This business," he said, folding the paper and casting his eyes about the desk, "my son. And now a possible non-Human tutor. Oh, dear, what did I saw to get you smiling?"

I eyed him and felt that my mouth had twitched in anticipation, in longing. "It does help to hear about your desperation."

"I'm not desperate. Don't think I am desperate, I'm tired. A big difference. There have been more trying times in my past, this is only a small setback."

"A setback, my Lord?" I was getting to the heart of this Contract again, and I didn't have to bring it up. "And how shall we proceed?"

"Not the way you are thinking," he muttered. He looked up and sighed. "Sebastian, I will deliver you your meal, but I have… I have a life worth being around for. My businesses are expanding, my family is needing me, and the King is counting on me. They are all separate, and connected, I understand. Our bond is strong, and I know you do what you must to satisfy yourself, but we will continue tracking down those who kidnapped me and murdered my parents." The Master got up and gathered his letters and looked down at them for a moment and then up at me. "My son. Do you have plans for him?"

I eyed the man before me and calculated my words. Did I have plans for the young Master? Of course I would be delighted to stay on and take a Contract with him when he was older. Continue to guide a King's Watchdog into the next century, to watch how so much changed, and guide that change. But to tell my Master, the father of the boy, of my desires?

"Sebastian," he said, coming closer. He was eyeing me and I could see he already knew some of my answer. "Do not lie to me. You swore never to do that."

"I can not say my exact intentions toward the young Master, because I am not sure myself. I do have a Contract with you, my Lord, and that is my main mission to fulfil. I imagine having your son enter into a Contract with me is not a prospect you wish to think about, however," I paused and looked at him in the eye. "You have provided much to my substance. Not only as a Demon, but also to my understanding as Humans. Humans have fascinated me for a long time. And I still learn more about them as you grow older, have more interactions. The revenge you once sought with such fervor is no longer the driving factor for what you do. You built your name as the King's Watchdog and chose to pour your anger in that, even when it would have been expected for you to finally give yourself over to me." I paused again and looked at the eye I had Marked. I took his eye patch off and relished the way he didn't flinch, at the intimate gesture shared between us. "At any time your revenge could be fulfilled, only order me, my Lord, and I will finish my investigation."

He looked at me and sighed. "So simple. And very complicated."

"Yes, simple and very complicated," I said, sweeping my thumb over his right cheek and close to the Contract. It glowed and I felt the heat of our bond. "Yes, so simple and so very complicated."


	12. Sebastian POV: Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sebastian POV

The train ride was thankfully uneventful. I had reluctantly left the Mistress, servants, the Tutor and the young Master, at the Manor. My Master was staring out the window as we headed back to the Manor. He was in deep thought and I could see that the way he held his head in his hand, the pensive look in his eye, I was not welcome to knowing them. So I sat back and delved into my own thoughts.

I'm a rather simple creature, I admit. Demons function on wanting Souls, taking them before the Reapers came and snatched the Cinematic Records. Forming Contracts were the best way to ensure that we got a Soul, however, the quality of the Soul sometimes would be lacking. But desperate times…. I smiled. When the Master unknowingly summoned me, his desperate cry was delicious in my time of need. I was greedy, taking the best part I could, since he wanted our Contract to be strong. I laughed when he said 'strong' - his weak body was thin and gaunt, nothing about him conveyed strength. Until I looked into the eye I was not Marking. He waited a while before succumbing to the pain. There was the strength that the boy, so little, so small, so desperate, and I took it as I licked my fingers, the blood flowing between my fingers, sweet and succulent.

"Are you daydreaming?"

I looked at him, now coming back to the present. "I suppose you could say I was, my Lord. I was remembering."

He pursed his lips and gave a curt nod. "How many more stops?"

"Three more, my Lord."

"Very good."

And the silence once more descended into the small area. I looked over the Master and replayed how he had turned from the small child in a cage, to the man who sat before me. He had been obsolete, scared, and had taunted me. I had to overcome my initial need and misjudgement on how quickly the boy would allow me to take him. I pursed my lips as I stared ahead. It wasn't too dissimilar to how the young Master was conducting himself. However, the Master never wrecked things on purpose without provocation. The young Master did indeed to have sudden outbursts that had no connection to any previous trauma or experiences. I frowned; perhaps the Tutor was astute in his observations and inquiries to figure out not only what the young Phantomhive knew in a scholarly sense, but also in a more emotional sense.

"Oh dear," I whispered. The Master's head quickly swiveled in my direction. "I was just thinking back to something the Tutor was saying before we left. Young Master's behavior does seem to be a bit extreme for one so young, and, pardon me for saying, but without a traumatizing reason to do so."

He looked over me and shifted in his seat. "I have thought about that. But why the exclamation?"

"Perhaps there is another explanation. Something I am amazed I would not have detected."

"Are you saying..." His eyes went round and he leaned into my space. "Are you saying my son is possessed? A Demon is already invading him without consent?"

I tilted my head. "It is possible he has not been possessed to the same extent as you may have read in fictional books, or even our own bond, my Lord, but rather a very, very, low Demon has placed a Marking on him."

"For god's sake, Sebastian!"

"Yes, I do see how this is my oversight," I bowed my head and frowned. "I am not sure how to test the theory."

"Really? No idea at all?"

"Well, there is one."

He sat back and looked at me, shaking his head. "Deceptions will not be tolerated Sebastian."

"I'm not deceiving you, rather avoiding telling you what I could do."

"It would hurt Vincent," he said at last, looking away.

"Badly," I said softly. "Despite what I am, I do not wish to harm him. It would hurt you deeply and I wish not to do that."

"Thank you," he said a few minutes later as the train pulled into our station. "If there is another way, please, look for it. I pray you are wrong. I pray Vincent is simply acting out and will settle down once he is home for longer. It's only been a few weeks since he was sent to us. Perhaps the Tutor will have made some strives to better his attitude and behaviour."

"Yes, let's hope so," I agreed.

We walked to the automobile and placed all our bags in the back. My Master sat down and paused as I closed the door. "Sebastian. If in the end, you must do what you think is best, please, send me and Lizzie far away."

I looked at him and saw already the terror of the pain that could come in his eyes. "Yes, my Lord." I closed the door and got behind the wheel, starting the engine.

Our Contract tethered me to my Master, and he to me, letting other Demons, and I suspected even Reapers, see that we were a team. I felt pain, when I was hurt in battle, but not the same extent as Human, emotional pain. As I had studied Humans, I have developed a sense of empathy, but still that was not the same as _feeling_ the pain I saw in my Master's eyes when the Mistress told him, once more, they were not expecting a child. But did he feel the pain I inflicted on others? I shook my head a bit; no, otherwise he would have much more hesitation before giving me orders to "take care of them" - knowing full well it could mean the near death of a Human. In those moments, sometimes I longed to dig my claws in and scoop out the tattered remains of a Soul, but would smile instead and walk away as the Human, so sure it was going to perish, lingered in their state. It made it easier to take one or two from the Reapers when I wasn't going out of my way to take them before they were due.

"It is good to be home," my Master sighed as he stepped out of the automobile. I smiled. Yes, home. The Phantomhive Manor was my home of sorts. It housed me. It housed the ones I had gathered. It housed my Soul. It housed my dreams for more Souls.

As we walked through the entry, I accepted the discarded coat and hat, the bags and the cane, letting my Master greet his wife, with the carefree kiss and smile he had earned. We had worked hard while at the King's residence in Scotland. Several members of a Norwegian cartel were limping home, with stern warnings not to come again. I hung the items up in the closet and turned to see the Maid come up from the Kitchens, a paper in her hand and her unseeing gaze pointed in my direction.

"Mister Sebastian," she whispered, but not really very effectively. "I went into town while you and the Master were in Scotland. I learned about a group wishing to attack us."

I flipped the paper up and eyed the note. "Very good, Mey-Rin. Do advise everyone that we will have a hearty winter meal in the dining room. I will prepare the meal so we can defend the Manor and not disturb them."

A smile came over her face, and I imagined her brown eyes were dancing with excitement. We had not had a decent attack in a while. I chuckled; Baldroy would most likely be taking out and polishing his guns and flame-thrower. "Oh dear," I said at the thought of the Tutor finding us preparing. He may not be Human, but he was as innocent as my Mistress in what went on behind closed doors at the Manor.

"Where is the Tutor?"

"Mr. Hyde is with Vincent in the gardens, over in the conservatory I heard," Mey-Rin said. I thanked her and walked off to the side doors, and sucked in the cooler air and made my way across the gardens. Finnian was trimming a few hedges as I passed, and he called out after me, I merely continued. By now all three of the members would know that there was an attack planned, and we would thawt it, as we had each previous attempt.

I opened the conservatory door and the mild temperature difference prickled my skin. Sitting among the palm pants was the Tutor and the young Master. The young Master was painstakingly drawing a picture of the cotton plant before them, the Tutor standing behind him, looking over the drawing and pointing out how he needed to label the items.

"In Latin please. The original order, if you will."

"I don't remember," the young Master whined.

"We went over them with Mister Finnian yesterday. He was able to tell you the plant parts and the varieties," the Tutor said, shifting slightly. "So, recall that please." He looked up and saw me. He turned, crisply on his heels and walked towards me. "I trust the Earl was successful in his trip."

"Quite," I replied. "I came out to tell you that we will be preparing a special winter dinner. It will include some delights from our travel, and also the creation of indoor snow."

The Tutor looked appropriately impressed. "Well, that sounds lovely. We have about two more hours of work, and then we will be back in the Manor to finish."

"Very good," I said. I turned and proceeded back to the kitchen, barking out orders to Baldroy and Mey-Rin. I went back out to find Finnian and gave him my request.

"Tonight?" he repeated and looked around. "I'll be ready, Mister Sebastian."

I nodded. "As we all are. As Phantomhive Servants, we are always ready."

Once more I was in the kitchen, preparing the meal. Baldroy was peeling carrots and Mey-Rin was mashing the potatoes, and I was seasoning the meat to put into the oven when I heard a child sobbing. I looked around and noticed the other two were busy making bread and talking about the upcoming Winter Ball that apparently the Mistress had decided to throw in a week. She must have decided to do that while the Master and I were gone. It wasn't the first time we came back and discovered something exotic had happened to the one of the rooms of the Manor, or that the Mistress was planning a party. The cry came piercing again.

"Excuse me. I should bring tea to the Master," I said, and picked up the empty silver tray and walked out with it full of tea and a slice of cake. I walked up the stairs and a new sound hit my ears - the distinct sound of two fencing sabers clashing. Surely the Master was not taking up the sport suddenly after a long journey?

But I did not find the Master and the Mistress fighting, nor was it simply a playful round as they sometimes ventured into. It was the Mistress, and the Tutor. The Mistress held her saber with all the years of training flowing back. I could see her face was a combination of concentration and anger. I never knew the Mistress to wield her saber while angry. Well, not in recent memory. The first time I saw her wield the fine tipped sword was many, many years previous, when my Master was hurt, and she became the protector. Now, I saw the same protection came out as she lunged at the Tutor and yelled at him.

"My child did not have to bleed!"

"Your child should know how to identify the plant parts so he can move onto more advanced identification."

"And how can this help him?"

The Tutor defended a blow aimed at his shoulder with a flick of his wrist, almost knocking the saber out of the Mistress' hand. "You want him disciplined, yes? Disciplined is not just that he can sit still and be polite when company comes. Discipline takes up the mind," he defended another blow, "body, and soul." He narrowed his eyes as he shoved his glasses up a bit more. "He had to pick cotton to understand the parts of the plants better." He twirled as the Mistress growled and stepped closer, landing blows in the air, easily deflected. "Discipline the mind to remember the simple things that we learned yesterday."

"I conceded to letting you discipline my child, but making his hand bleed, making him cry - that is beyond discipline," she once more lunged at the Tutor. "That is cruel."

"When I made a mistake, my parents did not let it go. I had to practice until I learned it. I understood I had to know a variety of things at a moment's notice." The Tutor made another spectacular dodge and stepped under the advancing saber and snatches it from my Mistress. "That discipline of not giving up helped me. It kept me alive in my darkest of days," he said, dropping his voice lower as he looked at my Mistress. "It is obvious that you and your family also know what it means to survive. Your son needs to learn this. It's not that I don't have feelings of adoration for your child, but because when he is in the world, not many will bow before him simply because he is a Phantomhive, but because he is also smart and knows how to wield that power." He stepped back and handed the saber back. He smiled as he added, "Much like his mother who could have landed any number of cuts on me if her child was not standing and watching us."

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows. No matter what the man was, he was a wonderful thinker and was able to disarm an angry mother. I found myself admiring him even.

"Well, now I know for certain when it is time, Lizzie will be more than capable taking even you on," my Master now whispered beside me.

I looked to my left, completely forgetting his presence had pricked up my back as I watched the fencing match before me. "A woman such as the Mistress will never have a problem defending her household." I looked back at the entry hall, that had turned into a impromptu yelling match and matching of skills. The Mistress was now gathering the young Master in her arms and was gently looking at his bloody hands. I looked back at the Tutor. He passively stood, the saber that he handed to the Mistress, showing her he was finished, now was in back in his hand. The sabers in each hand made twin thin lines, pointing to the floor. He looked like he was also trying to focus on calming down as he slowly looked down and at his hands. I walked to him and gently took the seber out of his left hand.

He looked up, startled and then slowly let go.

"Please, let me put these safely back where they go."

He nodded and let me take the right one as well. There was an energy about the Tutor and I hazard a glance into his eyes. The usually calm green pools were a bit wild, as if he was reliving something horrific.

"Did you finished your studies?" I heard the Master ask. I turned and saw he was gently prying the Mistress's arms from the young Master, and turned so the young Phantomhive could look at his father. "Vincent? Did you and Mr. Hyde finish your lesson before you came screaming in here?"

"Yes, yes we are done," the Tutor said, his voice gaining more confidence. He turned to me for a moment and then faced the Master. "I think we are done for the day, Vincent."

The Tutor turned and walked up the stairs, leaving us to move back to make sure the young Master was well.


	13. Sebastian POV: Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Sebastian POV_

The events and conversations of the day drove me to go back to London and seek out the one man who, despite our rocky interactions over the many years, was still an ally, or at least tolerated the many inquiries we asked of him - the Undertaker. He straddled the line of Demons, Reapers, and Humans, yet had his own reasons to serve each sector.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to see you Sebastian, but I'm afraid by your look, nothing good is coming from this meeting," the ex-Reaper said as I closed the door. "Hehe! Well what do you want?"

"Perhaps you can assist me in discovering a possible low-level possession?"

"Oh that does sound interesting," he said, sitting down. He gestured for me to sit also. I sat on the pile of coffins and looked over at him. "Well, what makes you think you have a lower Demon around you?"

"One within my house is showing some interesting behavior," I began. I didn't want to give the Undertaker too much. He helped us, but that didn't mean he was a friend. "I haven't thought much about it, but once it was pointed out, I do believe that it is more than just a normal Human behavior."

"Abnormal Human behavior? Well yes, a Demon could do that," he said slowly. "I would think Demons were more your territory, hehe."

"I haven't been around many of 'my kind' in a while," I said. "We are rather territorial once we have Contacts. And those who are looking for one don't normally come close to those of us who do."

The Undertaker was quiet for a second more. "Is the affected individual a child? They are more, shall we say, open, to suggestive spirits."

I reflected on that. Yes, Humans had stories of ghosts and possessions. Religions suggested that they may exist, and I knew how much of it was true. Lower Demons would find it easier to possess susceptible Humans, to feed off the Soul slowly, without a marked Contact like the ones I had with my Souls.

"Where do these Demons gather," the Undertaker asked, breaking our silence.

"In the past, many would find places that lended itself to 'open' Humans. Hospitals for instance - dying Humans will grip to anything as they feel themselves slip away. Easy Contracts," I added, recalling the few times I had done so. "A school would be easy as well." I paused. The Master and Mistress had picked their schools with care when they decided to send the young Master to Boarding school instead of hiring a Tutor. "Yes, that may have been it," I said quietly.

"Oh, shame. I didn't get to help you solve your problem," the Undertaker said. He frowned and then giggled. "I'm sure the Watchdog will be pleased."

I got up as he was talking. I thanked him and saw myself out the door. My thoughts flew even as I did, and as my feet touched Phantomhive land, I shook my coat out and slowly walked the edge of the territory. If the young Master was not acting on his own, that would explain the growing bouts of outlandish behavior escalating.

As the sun began to greet the sky, I found myself pulling out a third cake for the day. I took a deep breath and smelled the fragrances of the Humans in the house. I would investigate as the Master suggested. I would find where the young Master was possessed and how. This could help me expel it without hurting the boy.


	14. Danny POV: Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Danny POV

I soaked my feet in the bathtub as I sat on the edge. The events of the day before, both the physical one of me having to spar with Lady Phantomhive and the emotional one that came afterwards, weighted heavy on my mind, on my body, and deep in my mind. I closed my eyes and let the calmness of the lilac bath fill my mind instead. I did hate being an emotional creature; the memories coming back of me being in war had overcome me when I took the sabers from Lady Phantomhive, taking me back to the men I killed, the men who tried to kill me.

I hung my head and moved my feet a bit. The memory of what I had done. A desperate act to keep my integrity and secret intact. I felt the emotions come back and I slid forward, sitting in the tub, holding by knees close to my chest, the water reaching around my waist.

After I took the letter to the town, I was sworn into the Army, no one questioning my name, who I was, readily accepting me. I was trained in weapons, how to shoot, how to use a knife, how to use a saber if needed. I was good at the hand to hand. I was flexible and strong. I was able to block the blows and see how best to land mine. And I could ride a horse while doing it. I was quickly moved up to a cavalry unit, and on the front line. I would ride first, scout land and the enemy, I would quietly slip through the trees and watch, come back by the next morning, or as dusk was falling, report, and we would attack.

Until the moment I was attacked. My fellow scout had crossed me, had told the enemy where I was. His cries of "they have my family!" and "I am sorry!" fell on my ears and dragged me into anger even as I was physically being dragged and fear was rapidly dissolving the anger. I was taken into a hut, thrown on the ground, kicked in the side. I was coughing up blood as another soldier came in and sat down beside me. He had grabbed my chin and looked at me, turning me from side to side.

"You a woman?" he asked, his face inches from mine.

"No sir!"

"You look too delicate to be a man. Maybe you are lucky and young." He looked at me and yanked my hair back. "What's your age, boy?"

"I'm 20."

"20 and not a spot of hair… you got some devil's trick? Maybe that's how you ghosting around. Your partner said you were quick and slick. Not so quick or slick now." He shoved me down and I landed on my hands, wincing; I hit a rock and my palm bursted open, the blood flowing out. "You are in enemy territory, boy. Best you wear one of our uniforms."

And he ripped the back of my jacket. I tried to stop him, claw at his hands, but I merely smeared my blood on his hands but it stopped him long enough before he got my shirt torn more than a little.

I was sobbing now, the same scene had kept me up. My act to keep the man from doing obscene acts once he found out I was not a boy, but a woman, disguised as a man, haunted me. I rubbed my palm, not healed, new, forever flawless. The cut of the rock zipped through me and I leaned back, gasping for air.

"Mr. Hyde are you - Oh!"

I whirled around and looked at the Demon who was standing in my bathroom doorway, concern and shock lacing his face as he turned a shade of pink and turned his head, his eyes sliding away slower.

"Many pardons. I heard you gasping and thought you were drowning."

I grabbed my legs and drew them up to my chest, a most definitely female chest. "No I was… I was most definitely not drowning."

"Yes, I see that quite clearly." He did not move. I looked at him.

I cleared my throat. "Perhaps you would be so kind and hand me the towel over on the rack?"

He looked at me again, his gaze came back to me, looking perplexed and then looked at where I was pointing. He walked over and picked up the towel, and seemed to try to figure out how best to hold it while trying to shield his eyes from my naked body.

"Ah, yes. I do apologize... "

"Mr. Hyde," I said, looking him squarely in the eyes as I grabbed the towel and slowly stood, quickly wrapping it around my chest and lower half. " _Mister_ Hyde."

He nodded once and then offered his hand to me. I looked at it and looked back at him. He blushed. "The floor is wet. You rather were startled and the water came out," he said, looking down at the puddle his own fine shoes were standing in. "The towel you had down is rather soaked and you may injure yourself."

I stepped out of the tub, pushing his hand out of my way. It was strong and firm but budged enough for me to feel satisfied. "This does not change anything in this house or my position."

"Of course not, Mr. Hyde," he said.

He moved back a step and I looked away, wondering how I let myself become in this position. No one knew about my true sex in my latter Human years and in the almost 50 years of being a Reaper. And here was a Demon - of all creatures - who knew my identity.

"I will -"

"You can't say -"

We both talked at the same time. I sighed and slowly turned and looked at him. At least he didn't know I was a Reaper and was pretending to be a Tutor to make sure he only was Marking one Soul. I caught his gaze as he tried to look away from me, but his red eyes, the Demon eyes, slide back over me. I could see he was trying to figure out how I had deceived him so well. Years of practice would not sufficiently cover it; to Humans I was forever frozen at 20 years old.

"You can't say a thing, Mister Sebastian," I said finally. I clung to my towel as if it would slip and fall. "Please, I beg of you. Surely you know what would happen if the Earl found out. If _anyone_ found out I was…"

"A woman?" he finished. He nodded and then looked at the bath. "I shall not breath a word of it to anyone." He looked back at me, and in that one look, I knew, for some reason, he would not break his word. It was a promise between the two of us, a secret we would share, and I hoped, as I nodded slightly, he would not bring up any more.

I turned and awkwardly walked to my clothes. "Can you… step outside?"

He blushed and reached down and undid the plug in the tub, his white glove wet as he pulled it back. "Yes, that would be best."

And he closed the door between the bathroom and the bedroom. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I wasted no time in getting dry and dressing. As I walked out of the bathroom, I was once more startled by him standing by the bed.

"Do you not have the Earl to look after?"

He smiled a little. "The Earl took the Lady and young Master out for a slayride with Baldroy. It will be Christmas in a week."

"Oh," I answered, looking out the window. Indeed the whole garden was draped in white. Snow had dumped piles of it on the ground last night, and I did not realize it. "It looks beautiful," I muttered.

"I was coming up to see if you were recovered from yesterday."

"Well, a bit," I said, turning to him. It felt liberating for someone to know who I was, or at least my true sex. I tugged at my vest and looked at the door. "I don't know if I would have preferred Mey-Rin finding me."

The Demon cocked his head and looked at me for a moment. "It may have been better for you. She is rather blind to certain things."

I nodded slowly and turned back to the window. "Is there, by chance, breakfast left?"

"Of course, it is only 7:35 in the morning. It hasn't been cleared away."

"Very good," I said, tugging my vest once more and checking my pocket watch. "I shall be in the dining room."

"Very good, Mr. Hyde," the Demon said, bowing as I briskly walked past him.

I paused at the door. "Thank you for checking on me. I am thoroughly embarrassed I let myself go in front of everyone," I said quietly, not looking at him. I heard his soft footsteps and his gloved hand reach out for the door handle.

"We shall not talk about it, Mr. Hyde," he breathed, tickling the back of my neck, much as his fingers had the night he was untangling my hair from the straw hat.


	15. Danny POV: Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Danny POV

The next few days were arguably awkward. I would walk past the Demon as if nothing had happened and he would say nothing, but when I turned to talk to the young Master, and the Demon would be turning away from me. We had said we would not discuss what was seen or said, and I for one wanted to forget it completely. We certainly were busy getting the Manor ready for the Winter Ball that was going to be held the next week, the day after Christmas.

"No, hold me here," I said, pulling Vincent's hand up to my waist. He was too short to hold me properly at the shoulder blade. "Now, listen to the music. Left forward, right shoulder length apart - do watch my feet! When you dance with a lady she would appreciate you not stepping on her dress shoes. Now, left next to your right, and right back - back, Vincent. The lady goes forward. Don't pull me so hard, you gently guide the lady forward. And right foot back, left now shoulder width, and left beside. Now, forward once more."

I had to endure several more times my feet being stepped on, and my shoes being scuffed, but by the end of the hour, Vincent seemed to be able to guide himself. I left him to dance with an invisible lady, watching him as he went through the Waltz, box stepping around the library.

"Looks like the young Master will be able to attend the dancing portion of the Winter Ball and not embarrass himself," the Demon said. I looked up, startled and reached over to the recording of the music and put it back to the beginning of the song.

"Again, and this time, keep your arms up," I said, looking at the young boy. "Up! Right angle, yes, much better. You look like a natural," I added. I glanced at the Demon who was standing beside me. Close. I shifted but found myself bumping into the record player. It skipped and both the Demon and Vincent looked at me. I replaced it quickly and reset the music. "Sorry, continue."

"Are you okay?" the Demon asked. I looked up and saw concern.

"Quite," I replied, curtly. He nodded and stepped back a bit. "Can I talk to you, out in the hall?"

He raised an eyebrow and turned, opening the door for me. I looked at him as I moved past. Honestly. I was a man - on the outside. And he was treating me almost as if I was both inside and out, as a woman.

I pulled him down the hall, away from prying ears, should the young Master decide to stop his dancing. "Mister Sebastian," I started. "I feel as if there is something of a misunderstanding. I thought I had made it clear what you found was not to be discussed."

"And we haven't. Nor shall we."

"You are acting as if that is all you think about when I am around."

"I will keep your secret, Mr. Hyde. If I am acting out of normal ways around you, then I am sorry. My mind has been on other things, not on your… duplicity."

I blushed a bit. "Good. Thank you. Very well." I moved away and turned around, "Mister Sebastian? Why are you not asking me why I am doing this," I asked, waving my hand about my figure.

"You must have very good reasons why, and I respect that. I believe everyone has something that we wish to keep secret," he said turning toward me. "I will not ask, because it is not my secret, well, it is, but not why you do such a thing."

He bowed and walked past me. I turned and heard the music starting over, and I walked into the library, once more watching the young Master dance.

"Looks wonderful, I think you have it down. How about we go into the dining room and get a spot of tea and cake?"

He turned and smiled. "Yes, sir."

He walked over to the player and lifted the needle and took the record off. I took it and placed it back in its protective case. "Thank you Vincent. That was very helpful."

He looked up and smiled. It was the first genuine smile I had seen from him. His eyes lit up and I could see he was actually happy. In the month I had been with the Phantomhive family, I had seen Vincent smile only a few times. I smiled back and placed a guiding hand on his back, and we left the library, together, walking straight, polite, and looking like and mischievous nature had been turned off, even if for a brief moment.

The next few days went in the same fashion, except for a brief excitement when a tailor came by and gathered us all to wait outside one of the bedrooms to be measured. I sat down on the bench and opened my notebook, making notes on the few items I needed to get so the young Master and I could make a holiday craft for the tree that the Gardener had cut and hauled into the entry on his own. He had set it up, with the help of the Demon and the Maid and Cook were decorating it with the young Master. It already had several rows of stringed popcorn and some paper stars. I wanted to create origami boxes, cranes, and hand dip candles to put on the tree. It was all the things I had done as child to pass the time. We would carve apples and then stew them, having them with our meal and making funny faces as we did.

"You look like you are enjoying yourself," the Demon said, standing beside me. I looked up and he glanced down at me and smiled. "I saw it was another productive lesson."

I nodded, snapping my notebook closed. "Yes, I believe we may be able to let the Earl take his son to one of his businesses come the New Year," I said, smiling. The door opened and out stepped young Master Vincent and the Earl. I stood and tucked my notebook into my pocket. I felt the Demon tense beside me. I looked at him and sighed. "Not the first time I have been measured for a suit," I whispered.

He gave a small nod and I again was curious why a Demon would care about me. Surely he figured out I was not Human; his trick with the blank paper the first day of my employment was a sure sign he was testing me. I walked into the room and smiled at the tailor. She was an older woman who wore a thin pair of glasses, which made me long for my nice silver frames that were still at my home. I briefly wondered about my plants and tuned back into the woman as she asked me to step on the small stool and to spread my legs a bit. No one had a reason to suspect I was a woman, and she chatted about the Ball and what the Earl and Lady Phantomhive were wanting to do with the new suits, colours and designs. I listened and gave the appropriate nods and followed her directions to lift, turn, bend, step down, step up. She was whirling around, the tape measure whipped around and I didn't mind when she got a bit to close to me, and seemed to stare at my face to see if I minded.

"You certainly have a slim figure for a man," she finally commented as I stepped back. "Now, if you would, take off your top, I need more definite measurements of your chest."

"I was disfigured in an accident as a child," I said as I shrugged off my jacket. "Do you mind terribly if I leave my undergarment on?"

She blushed and I saw a few tears prickle her eyes. "Oh a poor man as beautiful as you! Yes, I don't wish to embarrass you."

I thanked her and shed my button-up shirt as well. We had been told of the tailor's arrival in enough time that as I washed for lunch, I quickly went up to my room and bound my chest tighter than normal. Admittedly I am not well gifted in that area, but enough that it would be odd found on a male. Now I looked like a well defined man, chest muscles and all. And once more the tape measurement flew around me and she noted each detail.

"Please, you may dress," she said, turning and putting the numbers on a sheet. "You will have a lovely white top, and a charming red suit -"

"Do you mind terribly if the suit isn't red? I… I am not fond of the abundance of the colour."

She paused and looked me over once more. "Oh, green, for your lovely eyes. Yes, much better. A green suit and a lovely white flower in your pocket." She looked at me once more and tapped her pencil on her chin. "Are you married?"

"No."

"Yes, a flowered handkerchief. Green and white, stripes maybe, play up the colours," she muttered to herself. She looked up at me and smiled. "You will look dashing."

I thanked her and left, noting that the hallway was empty. I walked back to my room and loosened my bound chest so it was a bit more comfortable.

Finally the day of the Winter Ball arrived and I found myself passing the specially made suit a few times as I walked into the bathroom. I ran my hands over the fabric and wondered again at how delicate it was. I appreciated it as a woman, how it would flow if it was a dress, but wondered how masculine it was. I wouldn't worry about it, I reminded myself. It wasn't for looks, merely because it was ordered by the Earl and each of us was to have a new suit. The Earl and Lady had told the staff that these were part of our gifts, and that after the Winter Ball we would receive another token. I had insisted I didn't need one; I had only been employed for a month. Lady Phantomhive had beamed down at her son and had shook her head.

"You deserve it, Mr. Hyde."

"I hope so," I said to my reflection. "One thing down, next is… the other thing," I muttered. The Demon. I didn't dare say anything out loud in case the Demon was listening to all the conversations around the house. In our trainings on how to deal with Demons, the Senior Reapers had warned us that Demons could listen in on multiple people. A dreadful thought for me as I still had an unclassified Demon roaming about. And knew one of my darkest secrets.

I walked down to the dining room for the brunch and met the Demon at the head of the stairs. He had on his usual black tailcoat and white gloves, his black hair was hanging around his face, framing his bright red eyes. I wondered for a brief moment what his Demonic self looked like. Surely not as beautiful. He joined me as I walked down the stairs. They had been decorated over the course of the week, young Master Vincent and I aiding the Maid as she untangled and tangled the garland and the small ribbon bows.

"The Manor looks quite festive," the Demon said. I nodded. "Will you be taking a week off to visit your family?"

I looked at him. "Is it common for a Tutor to do so in this house?"

He eyed me for a moment. "You don't normally have a week off to celebrate with family at your other posts?"

"I don't have any family to visit," I said. I looked at the garland and the Christmas tree. "I do have some friends who may wish I visit. So I may take a small Holiday."

"To Wales?"

I gave him a glance, and descended the stairs. "Wales, Ireland, Scotland…. I have friends all over."

"Quite a trip if you plan to see them in a week."

"Yes, quite a trip indeed," I replied and briskly walked into the dining room. I sat down beside the young Master and smiled at the Earl and Lady. I had to check in with the Society. I had been away from them too long. I frowned. My application. How long did it take for it to work through the system so I could retire? I would have a lot of questions for William when I went back.

The brunch was followed by a lively discussion on the placement of the band and the proper seating arrangement for the dinner. The young Master rightfully was bored and I tugged on his sleeve as he loaded his fork with potatoes and eyed the fruit bowl across the room. Although part of me was glad he was relaxed and was a child, the other part demanded that he be on his best behavior.

"Perhaps a round of chess?"

He looked at me and down at the fork. He flopped the fork over and the contents spilled on the linen, but did not fly across the room. "Sounds nice," he said finally. He asked to be excused and pushed back his chair and hopped off as I too stood. We walked out past the tree and he paused, looking at it and the presents under it. He took one and rattled it and frowned. "I hope it's not a puzzle," he grumbled.

"Now, don't be ungrateful. There are children who don't get presents for Christmas," I said. "They may get a pair of socks or something small."

"Well, they can have this," he said and let the present fall out of his hands. I sighed; ah the feisty young Master was rearing his head.

"How about we sit in the garden room and play chess? Something different."

He looked at me and frowned. He looked at me and then nodded. "Can I carry the board?"

"Yes, Vincent, you may." And we set off, a potential disaster averted.

A few hours later Lady Phantomhive came into the room and sat beside her son, watching as we finished another game. She clapped her hands and smiled broadly as he took my King and I conceded.

"Wonderful game! You are getting so good at the game, Vincent," she said. "Now, we must prepare for tonight. I can not wait to dance with you. Mr. Hyde has been telling me how wonderful of a dancer you are."

He beamed and nodded, getting out of the seat and flinging his arms around her neck. "I can dance better than anyone!"

"I'm sure you do. There may even be a few young ladies who would love a young man like you to dance with them."

He thought about it a moment and looked at me. "Mr. Hyde?"

"Yes?"

"Could I dance with you?"

I blushed and chuckled. "I don't see why not. The student may show his teacher what he has learned."

The pair left and I cleaned up the chess set, bringing them back to the Library. I too got dressed and went down to the servants' area and looked over the various dishes and sheer amount of cutlery that was laid out. I chuckled; there seemed to be enough knives and forks.

"Anything I can help you find, Mr. Hyde," the Cook asked.

"No Mister Baldroy, I am simply taking it all in. I have worked at many houses, but none as grand and noble as the Phantomhives."

He chuckled and chewed on the end of his unlit cigarette. "They know how to throw the parties," he said finally. "Before the Master got married, there were a few big ones. It was exciting! And the early years of when the Lady moved in, well there were parties well into the night. Dancing and drinking, and the dresses. It's good to see a proper ball come back."

"They haven't had one in a while?"

"No, not with the goings on with the young Master. I suspect you have a great deal to do with why there is a Winter Ball."

"I merely give the young Master a firm hand and no room to budge," I responded. "Well, if all is well, I shall go up and make sure my tutelage is being adhered to."

I parted with the servants and noted that the extra staff were all dressed in the same black uniform and had a red and green bowtie or hair bow. I heard the band tuning as I pushed the door open and ran my fingers in my hair, smoothing it back and readying myself for the evening festivities.


	16. Sebastian POV: Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Sebastian POV

The music flowed over the guests, about 30 in all, and the undercurrent of clinking glasses and laughter could be heard as the band switched between melodies. The Tutor was standing beside the door, and had already attracted quite a few young woman to him. I frowned. No, the Tutor was female, but passed as a male. Lived as a male, and was accepted as such. He at first politely turned a few down, but more came along, and he soon caved. The original woman who had asked pouted and he assured them that he would dance with them all.

It was fascinating to watch as he guided them through the Waltz, Cakewalk, Polka, and Mazurka. I watched as his card was filled, and he hardly rested. The men watched as their wives and daughters went up to the Tutor, gushing about how wonderful a dancer he was, and asked for the next available couple dance. I looked over at the growing number of men who were holding brandy glasses and saw the looks on their faces.

"Bloody man dancing with our wives," one muttered as he and another man passed me. "I once was graceful."

"Yes, we were. But you know the ladies, they see a new man, and it's all shiny and new."

I watched as the Tutor once more was bowing at his partner and lined up for a rousing Quadrille, which the young Master stepped up to be part of. I watched as another couple smiled and the young Master was turned away as another young lady came to take the place beside the Tutor. I frowned, it was rather rude to cut a young boy off from a dance, and even more so to cut the son of the host. The Tutor stepped out of the line and went to the young Master. I walked around, keeping an eye on the moody men, and walked closer to the young Master and the Tutor.

"But I want to dance!" Master Vincent said, stomping his foot.

The Tutor nodded and bent down and set his hands on the boys shoulders. "Look at the card, what is the next dance?"

He pouted but picked up the card and looked. "A Waltz."

"Now, give me a pencil, and I will write your name in," he said. He turned the card to show the young Master his name. "See? Vincent Phantomhive," he said. "Now, observe the dance. It is quick. I will quiz you in the morning."

The young Master pouted but the Tutor melted into the dance and effortlessly picked up as the music played.

"I hate dances. I hate Mr. Hyde," he muttered.

I bent down and looked at him. "Would you like to practice with me? I'm afraid I am not much better at this. You can show me."

He studied my offered hand for a moment and looked up at me. "Promise not to correct me?"

"Young Master, I don't think you can dance to this wrong."

He smiled and looked at the Tutor. "You think he will see us?"

I straightened and took the young Master's hands. "I think all eyes will be on you, young Master."

I heard a crash in the corner and my head snapped up, narrowing in on the sound. Two men were fuming and Baldroy was picking up the broken glasses. He seemed to be calming the man down and laughing about the incident. I kept an eye on the crowd and the Master and Mistress, who were having a lively conversation with several other Nobles.

The music ended and the young Master quickly bowed and ran to grab the Tutors hand. I straightened out of my own bow and smiled as the Tutor met my gaze. He nodded his head to something that the young Master said and he let the Tutor the lead. For a moment I was mesmerized at the way the suit flowed and could imagine her wearing a dress that flowed elegantly around her. I paused in my musings and watched the Tutor. Had I not seen those long arms move and the legs take long strides in a dress? I thought back to the woman at the pub.

"If he would let others have their bloody turn!"

I cut my eyes to the men and then the young Master ran past me, tears streaming down his face. I moved forward and then was collided with by the Tutor. He looked up and was startled, but merely muttered he was sorry and brushed past me. I turned to watch him dart around the door and then shattering of glass was heard.

"Let go of me! Unhand me!"

I was at the side of Finnian in an instant, and saw at once the men who were grumbling about the Tutor were now rather inebriated and irrational. Finnian looked at me and frowned, twisting away as one of them men reared back and was about to punch him in the face.

"Please, no violence," I said, catching his fist. I gave it a small squeeze, hearing his knuckles pop. "Shall we all get fresh air?" I added with a smile. I grabbed the two men and guided them out of the Ballroom, Finnian trailing behind, watching the other men.

"Unhand me! You - Servant! Get me another brandy!"

"No, I think you have had quite enough. Now, the front door is close, so we shall stand in the cold until you sober up." I looked at them both and smelled the alcohol. "Someone has been getting into the Christmas spirits a bit too much," I added, cheerfully. "Now, here we are," I said, opening the door.

Again things seemed to happen all at once. I opened the door to the front stairs, and the men spotted the Tutor kneeling beside Vincent who was pouting but not crying. They saw this as an opportunity to take him on, and ran toward him, scaring Vincent, who took off between their legs and down the left side, while the two men tackled the Tutor and he fell to the right.

"Vincent!" I cried, wishing the boy would stop, and turned to the fallen Tutor. I waded between the men, and pulled them off the man. "Are you injured?"

He shook his head and tried to stand even as the two men tried to kick him. The door behind me opened and three more men came out, grabbing the two and trying to talk to them. I let them go, and helped the Tutor up.

"Vincent," he gasped and I looked at where he was looking. In the snow, by the fountain, lay the young Master.

"Stay here, let me get him." I raced down the steps and scooped up the young Master, assessing if he was hurt. He was breathing, his clothes were unharmed, and I sighed. "Young Master, you gave me a scare."

"As he should," a deep voice said behind me. I didn't have to turn to see the Demon that was there. The Tutor was halfway across the lawn and I held out the limp body of the young Master.

"He is fine. Can you hold him?"

"Of course," he said and looked up at me. I wondered if he saw the Demon behind me. If so, he said nothing and turned back to enter the Manor.

I myself closed my eyes and whirled around, letting my physical shape melt away and my true self step back to meet the Demon. I sank my claws into it as soon as I turned, sending inky black ripples into the cold night. I surged and growled, nipped, clawed, destroyed. I ripped the Demon to shreds, and delighted in each swipe.

As I walked back into the Ballroom I felt much calmer and more focused. The Tutor was dancing with the young Master and then they both bowed out and retired to bed. I watched the dancing continue, enjoying the music and the swirl of Humanity.


	17. Danny POV: Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Danny POV

I sat on my bed, facing the door. I couldn't sleep. I had seen the Demon. In his form. I took my notebook out and flipped to a new page. He was a Class S. I shuttered. I had only worked a few cases that had Class S's, and I had lost a Reaper to one. I bit the top of my pen, again wondering if the paperwork could be justified if I went ahead and killed the Demon. He was kind, but he was a Demon, and kindness was only shown for the benefit of others. I looked at the door and pushed the chair in front of it. Even as I was doing it, I knew it would make no difference. If a Demon wanted you dead, it would find you, take your Soul, feast on it. You prayed you were dead before it did any of that - especially Class S Demons.

I laid on the bed as the clock chimed two. I closed my eyes, not sure what else I saw in the sudden becoming of the Demon revealing itself. I had felt a tug on my arm and had turned, expecting to see the Demon, taking the child in his arms, but instead I witnessed what no other being at the Manor saw. I saw the two inky Demons fight, yet the Phantomhive demon seemed stronger, and had dug in deep, had done serious damage. I had turned and fled, placing the young Master on one of the seatees and was relieved when he woke with a start. Colour came back to his cheeks and his breathing slowed to normal.

I opened my notebook again and noted a few more observations. It looked like the other Demon was a possible Class A, which would explain how and why the Phantomhive Demon was able to rip it apart.

I got up and shrugged out of my fine jacket and hung it up. I folded my pants up as well and slipped on my sleepwear. If I had to fight the Demon, I would. I just didn't want to have my finest clothes ruined in the process.

Finally sleep must have taken me under, because I woke with a start as a sunray hit my face. I stretched my arm over my face and squinted. A new day. It was after Christmas. It was after the Winter Ball. It was - I sat up. I had to get to the Society to report what I saw about the Demon. My body was stiff as I moved out of the bed. I rubbed my temples and walked into the bathroom. Filling the tub with a bit of water, I pulled out the usual attire: white shirt, black pants and a matching vest. Stopping the water, I shed my clothes and sank into the tub, rubbing my sore feet. I had not danced like that since… perhaps when I still was Human? After a quick rinse, I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel, glancing at the doorway.

It had only been a week and half since the Demon discovered I was hiding my gender. I was trusting him to keep my secret. Never had I trusted anyone since my family died in the house fire. A Class S, I reminded myself, the Demon was dangerous with untold amounts of power.

I pushed the chair back from the door and opened it, tucking my pocketwatch into my vest after checking the time - 7:14. Surely at least the Earl would be up so I could ask to take a few days leave. A few days asked, and perhaps my time was done. I smiled a little; I had wrapped up the Tanaka File in a little over a month. Wonderful! Didn't Willam say the paperwork usually took about that long to process for retirement? I smiled as I entered the dining room.

"Thinking of all the women who were begging for a dance with you last night?" the Demon asked, startling me. I gasped and turned around. There he stood in a corner, dressed in his usual black tailcoat, clasping his hands in front of him. He looked amused.

"It was embarrassing, actually," I said, walking past him to pick up a plate. I eyed the empty room and the limited choice of food. "Where is the family?"

"Asleep," he said simply. "I had hoped some of the guests were early risers and would wish to leave early to get back to their homes," he sighed. "It was a late night. The revelry went on for hours past when you retired."

"I imagine you are quite tired as well."

He chuckled a bit and I turned to sit down. He pulled my seat out and I looked at him. He let the chair go and I sat down, pushing it in myself. I ate in silence, aware of his looming body back in the corner, surveying and ready. The door opened and in came the Earl, rubbing his hands over his chin and smiling when he saw me.

"Good morning, Mr. Hyde," he said, loading his plate. "I must say, I wish I had you as a dance tutor. You were able to keep up with all the eager woman," he chuckled and sat at the head of the table, his Demon standing beside him to his right. "I think a few were quite disappointed when you retired to bed. But," he added, pointing a fork at me, "a good decision. Lizzie is still fast asleep, and I imagine Vincent is as well. Sebastian?"

"I shall check, my Lord." And he swept out of the room.

As the door closed I put my own fork and knife down. "Sir? If I may ask for a few days off to visit some friends who are in London for a brief Holiday?"

He looked up and nodded. "Of course. You have a week if you wish to take it all. I think some time off for Vincent to also enjoy playing in the snow and maybe riding around with me as I survey the land, would do us all good. You have been a wonderful addition to our staff, and dare I say, our family, Mr. Hyde. Vincent is, well, not acting out as much, wouldn't you say?"

I thought back to the prone body of the boy, how the Phantomhive Demon picked him up and then there was another Demon - and he had attacked the other Demon without thought, with savageness. I focused back on the Earl and smiled. "It has been my privilege so far."

"Tell you what, when you come back from Holiday, we shall discuss extending this three month term to the end of the school year," he said. He picked up his fork and knife and gave a firm nod, closing the discussion. "Ah! Here is the expert little dancer!" he exclaimed as the door opened and in came the young Master and the Demon.

Vincent smiled at me and walked over and stood beside me. "Mr. Hyde? I'd like to thank you for teaching me to dance and allowing me to dance last night."

My heart, my female, emotional heart, gushed as his tiny arms wound around me and he squeezed softly. His green eyes turned up and they were clear, for perhaps the first time since I met him. I looked up at the Earl who was smiling and watching.

"Vincent, sit down," he said after a moment. "Let Mr. Hyde eat and perhaps you can have one last lesson before he leaves."

He looked at me as he climbed into his chair. "Leave?"

"For a short Holiday," I said. He picked up his fork and frowned and then looked at me.

"Okay, you can go."

Myself, the Earl, and I swear the Demon all laughed. Part of me hated to leave, but as the Demon moved to collect the Earl's plate, I imagined him collecting his Soul in the same manner he destroyed the other Demon.

Vincent and I walked back to the library, our usual routine for one last time, I thought as he opened the door and stepped in, going to his desk that had been set up and standing beside it. He frowned as he looked at the desk and then outside.

"I want to play."

I stoked the fire and looked out the window as well. I agreed, a snowball fight seemed very appropriate. There had been days when we could not work in the orchid so we made applesauce and other goods that we would take into the town and sell. When Mama was alive we would bake cakes and rolls, pastries and other goods. After she passed, my brother and I would slice the apples and dry them over the fire, making them into snacks as we worked around the farm.

"Can we play?"

I looked down at the young Master and shook my head softly. "Not yet. Let's review some of the dance moves instead, shall we?"

"No! I want to play in the snow, not dance!"

I looked at him and I frowned, seeing the defiance creeping back into his eyes. "Vincent," I said slowly.

He shoved me and tried to dodge to the door. I grabbed his arm as he almost smashed through the plate of glass and held him back. He screamed, a deep, hellish, scream and swung around. I held his chin firmly in my grip and gasped.

His eyes. His eyes were not the pure green I had seen earlier, they weren't even green anymore, but a shade of dark red. Like the Demon's.

Vincent was possessed by a Demon. I let go of his chin as the door behind me banged open and I stumbled back, barely registering the flash of black coat who now knelt before the young Master. I looked on, terror gripping me, and then hatred. My hand plunged into my vest pocket and drew out my pen. I twirled it as the Demon slowly straightened.

"He is fine," he said softly. "Please, allow me to take care of the young Master."

I exhaled and gave a nod, the pen still in my hand. "Best if I have an early start to London with this weather."

He nodded and picked up the young Master in his arms, once more seeming to be limp like a doll. Like how I saw him lying in the snow that previous night. I turned and bit my lip. The other Demon had appeared after Vincent collapsed, and now, I saw the flash of a Demon still inside the boy. Had he been possessed by two Demons? Could that even be possible for a boy of 8 to have two in him?

I hurried up the stairs. I had paperwork to fill out - I had to exorcise the Demon out. It was not uncommon for Humans to call upon their religious organizations to do such things, but since it was a Demon possession, usually someone from a Specialized Branch would be notified and do the paperwork. They would then come to the Human and perform the ritual, "cleansing" the Human, and we got to take out one more Demon who was praying on Humans.

Never did I know of a Reaper finding a possession themselves and requesting to do it. I closed the door to my room and gathered my small case from under the bed. Of course most Reapers worked from Lists, they were not staying on the Human side, tracking Demons, infiltrating and tagging them. That was my Department's job and we only had five Reapers. I threw in a few necessary items I would not wish to leave behind, and closed the case. I leaned my head against the wall as my hand rested on the door handle.

If I could have opened a Portal to the Society within the house, I would have, but the Demon was satisfied a bit and would recognize an opening being made to the Other Realm. And if I wasn't careful, he could follow me. No, I would ride to London, where it was safe, and would report. I had so much to report, as I once more fumbled with my notebook.

Walking down the stairs I saw the young Master and the Gardener looking at the tree. The Gardener took in my case and looked at me, a sadness in his eyes.

"Mister Sebastian said you were leaving for a Holiday," he said.

"Yes, just for a few days I think," I said. "Is my horse ready?"

He nodded. "All brushed and ready."

"Thank you, most efficient," I said. I turned to walk to the door and paused. "Ah, my coat," I said, suddenly realizing what I was missing.

The Demon came with it and handed it to me. I placed my case down and put it on, looking over the entry. It was warm and light, reminding me of my own home growing up. I was a poor orchid farmer's daughter and this Manor in the countryside of England was so far removed from my small house, I smiled at the comparison.

"Your hat!" the young Master said, suddenly running around the corner. He had my hat in his hand and I held out my hand to take it. "No, I can put it on you," he said. So I bent down and he placed it on my head. I was about to stand when he giggled and gripped the sides and yanked down.

The force of me moving up, and him yanking down, caused the hat to slide further over my head and I moved backwards, away from his grip and tried to work it off, my glasses now at the bottom of my nose. My glasses were lifted off my nose, making it easier to breath, and I was able to lift the hat a bit better. It got stuck on my hair as I tried to get it off.

"Please, let me," the Demon said. I stiffened and let him gently take my hair out of the hat. He got it off and I turned, taking the hat and glasses from him and left, confused as well as angry. I settled on my horse and urged him to quickly leave the grounds, putting distance between my beating heart and the Demon - both the Phantomhive one and the one that was possessing the young Master. I could not let myself fall for the very Human emotions I was having as tears welled up and I raced into London.


	18. Sebastian POV: Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sebastian POV

I stood by the window, looking at the front gates. The Tutor had left them behind an hour ago, but I still stood, watching as the skies darkened and threatened more snow.

"Are you listening?"

I turned to the Master and nodded. "Calculations for the Funtom Candy Collection. Yes, the numbers have increased."

He stared at me and I stared back. "You were muttering to yourself."

I looked at him and frowned. "I was not saying anything."

"You were thinking loudly than, because I heard something from you as I was talking." The Master sighed and got up, walking to the window. "Speak."

"It is nothing."

"Sebastian," he said, his voice laced with a warning he would command me if needed. I smiled; he was a shallow man at times.

"I was reflecting on the actions of yesterday and this morning. Specifically when it came to the Tutor."

"Miss Mr. Hyde already?"

"Not as such," I said. I was surprised in the honesty that was in that answer. I had grown accustomed to feeling _something_ other than Human when he was around. Now the house was full of the pungent Human smell. The servants were below, cleaning the dishes and packing food in boxes to be delivered to the town later that afternoon, to help feed the poor. My Mistress was tending to the young Master, who seemed to have settled down.

"My Lord," I ventured. He looked up at me slightly. "About last night. I should tell you that I fought a Demon."

He looked at me and sucked in a breath. "What? One was bold enough to come here?"

"It seems my hunch about the young Master being possessed was correct. However, I think there is something else still in him."

"Get it out of my son - I don't care how you do it - free my son of this damned Demon!" he hissed.

"Of course, my Lord." I paused and mulled over his words, so close to an open order I took it. Of course I want to keep the young Master from harm, and any Demon that still remained, or even a lingering essence of one could damage one so young. I looked at the Master; he was a 10 year old child and frail. But his conviction was strong and he guided me to what he believed he wanted, what he needed. The young Master was not crying out for protection, for vengeance, or for… I paused and looked out the window.

"What makes Humans desperate for a Demon to save them? What makes them push all religion and faith away?"

The Master laughed. "You just now are asking deep complex questions? How long have you been a Demon?" He shook his head and sat back in his chair. "Is this an exercise of the mind? See how much is left in my conviction to hand over my Soul versus keep it for the sake of my family?" He looked over at the silver framed portrait of his wife and son. He picked them up and looked at me. "You are deeply concerned for my well being, which includes my son. Including my staff which you long ago brought around to protect me. What is your plan for my son?"

I looked him over and walked to stand by the edge of his desk. "I believed that the Demon I fought yesterday was, in fact, the same that was within the young Master. However, I am not sure it was all of it. Demons are… like parasites," I smiled. I let my smile widen and let a little of my Demonic hunger slip out as I looked at him. "We latch on anything we can, the stronger, the better. A Contract makes an assured meal, a completion most satisfying for the things we must do in order to have it. Some don't wait for permission, but slither in and wrap themselves around a Soul, lingering, eating, nibbling, changing the host. A sweet lady becomes a monster to children. An innocent child suddenly snaps the neck of a play thing. A rational Human murders innocents. Demons, low level, almost powerless, Demons are taking these bits of Humanity and eating away. Soon, only a shell will exist. And then that shell is cast off. No need for an empty Soul, devoid of feeling, delicious intent, direction. A walking corpse."

I straightened and turned my head. "Nasty creatures. No culture and no appreciation for the slow build, the slow watching and cultivating. For I have provided you protection, for my benefit. I have helped you prosper, for my benefit. I taught you all you needed to know so you could move in and out of society, be intelligent and understand that in the end, I will be feasting."

"Sebastian, please, stop," the Master whispered. I looked down at him. Sometime when I was talking he had slipped off his patch and looked up at me, the Contract bright and shining. "I chose this in desperation. I have endured it because it has given me satisfaction. I will not allow you to villainize what we have. It has benefitted us mutually. But my son - my son! - he may have done something by accident to invite a Demon in. My child," he ended in a whisper. "Save him. And by god, make sure that Tutor comes back. I know you are unsure about him, but he seems to be breaking through to the boy underneath. The child I have never gotten to know."

I stood and watched him weep, as I nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

A prickle went through me as I stood watching the snow. I looked around, half expecting to see something for the Other Side walk in. Nothing was around, nothing on the grounds, as I surveyed my small kingdom I had built. It was faint, and I narrowed my eyes to pinpoint it. I shook my head and watched as a flock of black birds rose from the trees by the gate. "Seek," I muttered in my tongue. "Where is Mr. Hyde?" I looked passively at the hard ground below; it would have been nice to send the cats out to play and seek, but the birds would not be so hindered by the cold.

"The Tutor," I said at last. "He… he saw something this morning."

I heard the Master shift and gulp. "What?"

"The remains of the Demon inside the young Master."

"What? How?"

I took in a breath. The Master was the only Contract I had that knew about Demons at such a deep level. Cohabitating with one for almost 20 years had given way to many questions and answers, some innocent, others probing. Now I shifted into the old familiar Tutor role.

"When Humans look at Demons, they may not see that they are in fact physically appealing manifestations. I could have chosen any form to take, but I deemed this one the best for the task, and, frankly, I think it is pleasing on the eyes."

"Vain, are we?"

I smiled. "I am a Demon, my Lord. I will not deny it is part of my being. However, there are signs. Such as my mark, or my eyes."

The Master looked at his patch and then slowly at me. "Vincent's eyes… they changed?"

"For the briefest of moments, they did, my Lord."

"And the Tutor saw this?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"So he may not come back…" the Master sighed. "Lizzie is going to have a right fit about that."

I looked him over; what an odd connection to make. "Are you not concerned that he may talk?"

"What will he say? My son's eyes changed? You hear how absurd that sounds?"

"To a Human, yes."

"Ah, yes, your theory Mr. Hyde is not Human. You have a theory on what he is?"

"Several, but not sure if I wish to share them." I looked at him and held up a hand. "Not yet. Let me confer with my network and then I will have more solid answers."

He nodded and turned back to the piles of files. "Do make it soon. I think the King is trying to break my hand again with all this work."

I looked over and smiled. A broken body but a whole Soul would not stop me from feasting. I slipped out of the room, going to make tea and pick up any deliveries left at the gate. It was usually Finnian's job to see to the gate, but they were cleaning, and I liked the uninterrupted perfection.

As I walked down the side path I thought about the last mischievous act that the young Master pulled on the Tutor. He had run off in a fit of giggles as the Tutor struggled with his hat. I paused beside the gate, and looked up at the threatening sky.

"Ah, of course. Daniella."

How could I have missed the same eyes from the bar and the way her hair was cut? And now that I knew _Mr._ Hyde was _Ms._ Hyde, I should have put it all together as soon as I had found out the Tutor's real sex. I heard the crows in the distance, squawking, yelling, telling me what they had found.

The flash of what the crows saw flooded my mind, and I saw the Tutor dismount and go down an alley, the case in hand and opened a door. A door that wasn't a door. A door that also showed me something I had not fully entertained. A red coat was seen as the door was closed and a familiar toothy smile.

"Oh dear," I said, picking up the now frozen jugs of milk by the gate. "Reapers."


	19. Danny POV: Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Danny POV

"Just listen to me, William," I said trailing after him. "Have I been wrong before?"

"A Demon possessing a Human is very serious," he said, walking around a corner and stopping as I almost collided with him. He turned and shoved his glasses up. "I am pulling you."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No this is my case."

"Grell can work it, he worked your background File, he knows the Phantomhives."

I leaned into his face and hissed, "Grell gets off task the moment you mention the name. You think he will be able to do his job with the Demon around? You should have seen the notes he gave me on the Demon alone, hearts everywhere."

"If it is true - and we can't just take your word on it - if the child is possessed," he shook his head. "No, you are pulled. End of story."

"So who are you going to pass this to? Ron? Please don't send Othello. He may start quoting the science textbooks he is so fond of reading."

"I'm not sending any of my men in. I'm kicking this to Possession's Department. Where it belongs. If they decide to send one of us, it's on them."

He turned and walked the short walk to his office and firmly closed the door. I turned and saw Grell across the open office and he waved. I shook my head and rolled my eyes; I already had to endure the walk from the alley to Headquarters with him asking questions. They all centered around the Demon. I avoided him as I slipped into my own office and found it blissfully empty. I picked up a few files lying around and thumbed through them. Nothing piqued my interest and I put them back onto the basket. I twirled my pen. I stared at the ceiling. I doodled. And finally I shoved back and stood up.

"This is my case," I said to the walls. I picked up the phone and rang across the country to the Possession's Department. I remembered graduating Reaper Academy with a Canadian who went into the Department. I bit my cheek trying to remember his name.

"Possessions."

"Yes, is Matthew Fakes working?"

There was silence and I waited. "One moment. I'll connect you."

I froze. It worked. I picked up my pen and a slid a pad over to me. There was a long pause and then a deep voice came on the line. "Ya, Matt here."

"Matt? This is Danny - Danny Hyde."

"Danny… Danny! My it has been a while! Where did you get shipped off to?"

"I transferred to the London Branch, actually."

"Really? They let Americans into that place?" he laughed and I could feel his deep voice vibrating down the line. "What is going on? You just remembered I existed?"

"Well," I began. I would be asking someone to give me information that I was told wasn't my business anymore. "I have a File I am trying to close. But Management," I said, drawing it out.

"Uhg, Management. A File needs closing and they want more paperwork. So what do you need?"

"I don't want to ask for something and get you into trouble," I started, knowing Matt would scoff and ask me again what I needed. And he did. So I told him there was a child Possession that was being sent up to them that day - even already there - and if he could look at it?

"For you, ya. These Brits are nice, but we have to stick together sometimes. Give me your contact and I'll get you information as soon as I know."

"Matt, I owe you one."

"Just don't get caught, and make it a spectacular Exorcism."

I rang off and sat back. Now I had to wait. I called down to the Retirement Department and found my paperwork had been stuck in processing at some smaller department for a while. I had time. To close this one case and make sure that the young Master was not going to be terribly hurt. I left the office early and went to my home. All my plants were dead and I spent the rest of the day cleaning. I would stop renting the flat soon, I could feel it.


	20. Danny POV: Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Danny POV

I lunged at the phone as it rang when I got into the office.

"How long has the child been possessed?" Matt asked straight away.

"Well, I witnessed it since beginning of November. But it could have started years earlier."

"Oh, dear. That wasn't in the report."

I perked up. "You have the report?"

"A copy. Ah, and how did you see the Demon?"

"It detached from the child in the presence of another Demon. A Class S Demon," I added.

"Oh, wow, when you investigate, you don't mess with Class D's." He paused. "And residual Demon, I see here."

"Yes," I said. I held my breath. Matt wasn't his golly self. Something was wrong.

"Danny, you better snatch that child - he has some serious complications coming up. If he hasn't already, I think the Demon that's still remaining, is holding him open for another to come in. He may already be sucked of a Soul even."

I paled. The young Master was in even more danger than I feared. "Did the Department send someone already to do the Exorcism?"

I heard papers move and he came back. "Yes. You better go before the Reaper takes the Soul completely. You don't have much time."


	21. Sebastian POV: Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sebastian POV

It had been three days since the Tutor left and the crows told me that he had gone through a Reaper Portal. I knew time functioned differently on both sides, and merely waited. I hoped both to see him, and not. I did not relish the thought of having to confront him - her. I sighed as I paced the hallway before the young Master's bedchamber. _Her_. Mr. Hyde… I shook my head. Demons and Reapers were not friends - at best we passively tolerated one another's existence. Generally that was earned.

"Sebastian," the Master said, stepping out of the room. "What is wrong with Vincent?"

"The Undertaker confirmed it is a Possession. He has contacted someone regarding a remedy."

"And you can't do anything?"

"Not without perhaps killing him at this point," I said sadly. I looked at the Master and saw the pain. "I trust the Undertaker not to do anything foolish."

He nodded and looked away. "He is burning up."

"Hell's fire," I said almost wistfully. "Dangerous if not controlled, but the herbs should be soothing any pain the young Master may feel."

"Pain?"

I smiled and looked pointedly at his scarred eye. "Pain."

He turned and looked at the closed door. "If I had never agreed to go on with my life, this would not have happened," he whispered.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him both stiffen and melt into the intimacy. "But you chose well, my Lord. You chose to be happy. And happiness does not mean there is no pain."

My senses tingled in that moment and I looked at the door, the crashing of a window, glass falling, hit my ears faster than the Masters, but we both were through the door in a flash.

"Grell," I growled, baring my teeth.

"BASSY!"

I tackled him and knocked the young Master from his grip. I felt the Master grab him and shield him from the Reaper. I pushed Grell back out toward the window, and felt a stabbing in my right shoulder as he brought his Scythe down on it, the blades biting and blood splattering the wall. I flung him down to the gardens and jumped down after him. I was needing a good fight with the Reaper in red.

"Oh Bassy, you have become so much better at this teasing," he said, swinging his Scythe around. I dodged him and growled again. "You should invite me in - we can tussle in sheets - of red!"

I landed a kick to the side of his head and he went flying into a statue knocking it over. I raced over and slammed him into the ground again, my foot coming down on his hand and making him let go of his Scythe.

"Pain is love!" he cried and kicked me in the knee, making me buckle, giving himself enough time to grab his Scythe and jump back up to the window.

Once more he was standing over the Master and the young Master. "Move aside, or I will take you too," Grell growled. "Your child is Possessed and is as good as dead. Let's show some mercy!" And he raised his Scythe up and swung.

But at that moment, as I landed, a bit slower because of my injuries, he went sailing past me hitting the wall, with a black clad creature attached to him. I staggered and went around to the Master, looking at the pair. The black clad man detached himself from Grell and stood up, his back to us. I felt the Master back away, and I shielded him.

"Step away, Demon," the man said. He turned and looked over his shoulders and I could see the bright green eyes, his right hand was twirling something and suddenly a Scythe shot out. "I am not here to kill the young Master."

"Mr. Hyde?" I breathed.

"Don't act surprised," he said, turning and facing me. "I think you suspected what I was. So shall I confirm it?" He pulled up straight and brought the Scythe to his shoulder, standing casually yet with a menacing glare. "I am a Reaper. From the Demon Detection Department. And I am here to exorcise the boy. I don't want to hurt him Earl Phantomhive." He gave Grell a solid kick in the face again. "Please, let me help." He looked back at the Portal and then back at me. "I don't have much time to keep him alive."

I turned and snached the young Master before the Master had time to react. "I do apologize, my Lord," and leaped after the Tutor. He nodded and leaped away, finally leaping up to the roof. "Stop!"

"We don't have time," he shouted. "The others will know I came without orders. And they will take my Scythe for sure. Already I fear my Retirement papers may have been lost."

I didn't understand, but I understood the urgency in his voice. "There is a clearing in the woods. Follow me."

I lept down, racing through the dense trees, knowing the way very well. I felt the Reaper behind me and skidded to a stop, impressed how quickly he had kept up. I smiled. "You can keep up, impressive."

"I'm a Reaper, why are you surprised?"

Ah well, he had a point. I laid the young Master on the ground and stepped back. I looked down at the boy and imagined how my own Master had looked when he was sick. So many times he would cry out and squirm around. But the young Master was not moving.

"Stand back," the Tutor said. His eyes glowed and the Scythe seemed to shimmer. I felt a powerful pressure come bearing down on us and I backed away. I tried to keep still as he placed the tip of his Scythe on the young Master's small chest, and tapped it slowly. A light seemed to shine around the young Master and the Tutor looked like the Reaper he was. He reached into the small space that opened and started to recite ancient Latin words. The sky rumbled and I felt the ground rumble as well. I backed off a bit more and the Reaper began to tremble - I reached out and found that the light burned.

An earthly scream - the screams of tortured Souls and Demons being tortured - came screaming out of the young Master. It wasn't from his mouth, but rather out of his chest. I turned and felt myself be forced apart, becoming the Darkness.

Through the trees beyond I saw another hoard of men - Reapers I assumed by the glow around them - and suddenly a crack of lightning sizzled the air. Another scream pierced the air - a female one of pain. My eyes snapped to the Tutor and I gathered myself to surge forward as soon as I could. She dropped the Scythe and tipped forward. The bolt crackled down and hit close to where the young Master lay. The air danced and then settled. I raced forward and knelt down beside the Reaper and the young Master.

"Mr. Hyde?" I ventured. I placed a finger on his shoulder and came away with a burning heat. I gritted my teeth and rolled her off the young Master. He lay there, still. I leaned down, trying to listen to a breath, only hearing the crashing feet of the advancing Reapers. "Danny?" I tried apprehensively. "Daniella?" I finally breathed as her eyes fluttered open. I sat back stunned. Never did I know a Reaper's eyes to not be green, but when he opened them, they were a icy blue that made me fall into them even more than women did over my Master's blue eyes.

"Oh dear gods above!" a man said. I turned and saw Grell on the edge of the clearing. "What did you do - you Demon!"

I got up and snarled. "I did nothing but help the one Reaper who actually wanted to help the young Master - not kill him."

Grell stepped up and looked me up and down. "His name was in my book."

I started as if that had slapped me. No, surely the Tutor would not have wanted the young Master to die. Or the Undertaker… I looked back at the Tutor who was still limply laying on the ground. "How can that be? I sent help to _extract_ the Demon."

"I guess the Reaper Department had other plans! Oh dear, is he dead?"

"No, both are alive," I said, eyeing the bodies. The young Master suddenly gasped and I moved the Tutor gently off him. "Young Master, oh thank goodness."

Grell lunged at us and I caught his Scythe as it came bearing down on my young Master. "You are not taking this one!"

"I have his name in my book!"

"Grell!"

The new voice startled Grell and he dropped his advance and looked over his shoulder. "Will?"

"Look in your book - the name is erased. He lives," he added, looking at me as I held the boy to my chest. "For now." He looked down at where the Tutor lay and walked over and knelt down. "This is why we have special Reapers who do this," he muttered. "Take his Scythe. He is dead."

I placed the young Master on the ground, sitting him by a tree and lost myself as I dove toward the Tutors Scythe. My hand brushed one another and I looked up into the eyes of Grell and bore my teeth, equally as sharp and dangerous. A burning spread under my fingers and Grell pulled away.

"What?!"

I looked down and saw the Tutor's slender fingers wrap around the Scythe and blink slowly. He looked at the two of us and I let go. Instantly it shimmered and retracted into an innocent looking pen. "I have this, thank you."

I couldn't help but laugh and I smiled as both Grell and William stepped back at the sound. I looked down at the Tutor and with each blink, his eyes seemed to change color. "Curious," I whispered as I leaned down over him and pushed some of dirt from his cheek.

"Not dead. Not Human," William said. He flipped pages and let out a groan. "His papers! It seems when he was doing the Exorcism, they were diverted to the wrong department in the Retirement Department!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I spat watching the Tutor try to sit up.

"Ah, Mr. Hyde seems to be one of your problems now," William finally said as he snapped his notebook. "Mr. Danny Hyde has been reclassified. He is now a Demon."


	22. Arc 2: Sebastian POV: Chapter 21

_**So begins the second Arc... I hope you enjoyed the first one - the ride only continues to build!**_

* * *

 **Danny Hyde: Demon Arc - A Second Reaping**

* * *

Chapter 21: Sebastian POV

I sat by the Tutor's bed as I mopped his brow. I frowned. A Demon? From a Reaper? Of course the Undertaker had not contacted me after I sent a letter and a few crows. Even one of my cats had volunteered to venture out and find out something about this transformation. My Demon cohorts were silent as well. I sighed as his eyes fluttered again. The unmistakable red tint was briefly seen. The Tutors body was burning and being transformed by the Hellish Fires that bore all Demons. I was utterly fascinated to watch and terrified as well; Humans turning into Demons were heard of in the ancient days, when they turned completely Souless and rendered no hope in anything, becoming completely fallen and depraved. But a Reaper? Obviously they could be transformed as well. I wetted his lips, so dry and cracked. But at what cost?

I had delivered the young Master back to the arms of the Mistress, who simply held her child, and the Master had sat beside them, holding them both. I went back and brought the Tutor to his old room and had thought about how improper it was for me to undress him. To undress _her_. I couldn't ask anyone else, and no one but the Master had seen him come back. I took all proper precaution in case he woke as I undressed him. His clothes peeled off him, as if they were ready to be shed and I burned each article, creating new ones in their place, draping a light blanket over his waist as I undid his pants and took them off, again burning each item. I was left with two undergarments and I dared not touch them. Even Demons watching a Demon being born, had limits.

"Master," I said as I slipped into his study. "The Tutor is upstairs, sleeping as best as one can sleep."

"You helping a Reaper now?" he spat, not looking up from the paper. "I don't know if I should even thank you for saving Vincent."

"It wasn't I who saved the young Master," I said. "The Tutor seemed to have given himself over to something he couldn't handle. Something also seemed to have gone wrong. He was supposed to be let go of being a Reaper," I added, pondering what that meant.

The Master flipped the paper down and looked at me. "Sebastian. This house has enough people in it. I have weapons all over - literally and figuratively. And you bring in an injured Reaper and expect me to take it in stride?"

"He is not a Reaper."

"I saw his eyes, his Scythe. He is a Reaper."

"I'm afraid you are wrong," I sighed. "It seems you may have hired a Demonic Tutor after all."

My small attempt at a joke did not get him laughing, rather he shot up and walked over to me. "The Tutor is a _Demon_?"

"Yes, seems as if he is. He _was_ a Reaper, but in saving the young Master, he made a choice that was outside acceptable means. He is a Demon - will be a Demon - now."

The Master looked at me. "A bloody Demon."

"Yes, seems so." I paused as I eyed my Master. "Not quite I think. Become is more accurate. I wish to inquire if I may."

He sighed and waved his hand, dismissing me. "I suppose the least I can do is house him as he… changes. He did sacrifice whatever he was going to get to be, and ended up as a Demon." He sat down again and looked at me as I turned. "What kind of Demon? One like you or one like tried to kill my son?"

I pursed my lips. "I don't know exactly, my Lord. I shall also investigate that."

He nodded and picked up the paper once more. "Don't come back with anymore brilliant ideas that will lead me to worrying about who I let in my front door."

I smiled and left. I took to the sky and raced over the treetops to the on place all Demons went when they needed a bit of answers: to the King's Bar.


	23. Sebastian POV: Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Sebastian POV

The King's Bar was not fit for a King, nor was it really a bar. My kind were terrible at socializing and the King's Bar was merely where we sold and bought information. Demons got prices placed on their Contracts by rivals, Demons fought openly over territory. Demons traded tips how to best Possess, and how to take Souls out and leave a Human craving the Demon's powers, toying with them and then killing them off slowly. It was disgusting.

I waded through the depravity and got to the counter where a lovely Demoness was tending to a few who were betting on how many villages they could out Possess.

"What brings such a powerful Demon to a humble place?" she asked.

"I need information on Demon approvals," I said. I didn't need to sugarcoat anything. "I have a Human I would like to Suffer a bit more."

"Oh the Eternal chain of Suffering? Well, darlin, that will cost you," she said, winking. "I can take a Soul now or something a bit more… intimate?"

I pulled out a bottled Soul and placed it on the counter. At least she looked appropriately saddened about being denied a good bedding. Her hand curved around the glass and I held a firm grip. "This is yours if I get some information. Make it decent, and don't mind getting indecent with you."

Her lips curled and she leaned forward. "Mmm, well, what exactly did you need to know about approving your little Human to be a little Demon?"

"The process - what are the steps?"

"Well the first one is sometimes the hardest - the Human must sacrifice what was given to them from the moment of birth." She leaned forward more and whispered into my ear, her lips touching them. "The Human must take their own life, but before the Reapers claim the Soul and Body, _you_ must do so. No, no tasting the Soul, because this is that tricky part, it's there and open, and dripping, and you want it," she added, licking my neck. I closed my eyes and set my jaw. "Once the pesky Reapers are by passed, that Soul and Body must be burned - not by Human fire, mind you."

"Hell's Fire," I muttered. That was why the Tutor was in a feverish state. "How long must the Soul and Body burn?"

"Oh, a day or so. They come out as if they are still Human, after that. It takes a bit before they fully change. The steps - those hows and what-nots - differ from Human to Human. It could be that they are craving Blood and Souls within a few days, and are high class Demons like yourself, or they could boil for a long time, simmering like those low slugs we toss around," she said, pulling back and twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She looked at me and smiled. "So ready to come to the back and render your payment?"

I looked at her and smiled slowly. "I think I paid already," I said, wiping my hand down my neck and pulled her bar towel from around her neck and wiped my hands. "You seemed to have left something behind. I like my encounters clean. Unless it is avoidable." I cupped her face and leaned in close to her ear and licked her neck. "That's as intimate as we will get, filthy Demon."

And I turned and walked out. The Demoness hurled curses at me and I simply opened the door and stepped out onto the Strand. I straightened my jacket and pulled a hat from the air, to put on my head, blending with the other high class theatre goers. But I would not be taking in a high class show, I would be watching a different one. I thought about the Tutor in the woods, his eyes, pale blue. They looked Human. They looked like he had a complete Soul back, not chained to the Reapers and the Scythe anymore. The sacrifice he had made to save my young Master was done without thought of the consequence. I frowned; was it fair he became a Demon then? Why would he not become Human, redeemed of a past crime? I paused at the corner to let the traffic pass. His crime of taking his own life.

I walked around the city, taking in the Humans as they passed. Mr. Hyde at one point, to even become a Reaper, had to have take his - her - life. Had the deception been found? Had he ever lived as a woman except the one time I met her by accident at the Devil's Acre pub? I thought back to the seemingly strong Tutor, so sure in each word and firmness in each step he had walked past me, fully knowing what I was. Surely she had not succumbed to the burden of her secret.

The Manor was dark and still, but all the members of the household were accounted for. I found the Tutor in the kitchen and was alarmed. I raced into the kitchen and found the Tutor, in the clothes I had made, gripping the cutting table and cutting a slice of cake. He looked up and I saw surprise in his dull red eyes.

"I got hungry," he said. I sat opposite him and looked him over.

"Mr. Hyde," I started. "I don't know how much you understand about your current condition."

He paused mid-forkful of cake and I smiled; it reminded me of the times the Master was younger and would simply shovel the pieces in as quick as possible. "Is the young Master safe?"

"Yes."

"Good," he sighed and proceeded to put the piece in his mouth. He chewed and closed his eyes, savoring the taste I assume. I admit, cakes, rich in sugar and sweetness, did appeal to me. He swallowed and took a sip of water. "Whatever happens to me is fine."

My eyes widened. "You have no concern whatsoever?"

"My thought was to save the young Master, so whatever happens, is fine." He paused and looked at me thoughtfully. "Am I dying?"

"In a form, yes."

"Oh," he said softly. "Oh no, I'm not shocked at the answer, but rather that you did answer."

"I don't see why I should not tell you. If you don't care, then you don't care if you are dying, in a manner of speaking."

He wiped his brow and picked up another piece of cake. "I thought you always said the Cook can't really cook. These are amazing."

"Thank you," I simply said. He nodded as he licked his fingers of the icing.

"A Demon who can cook, interesting."

"And a Demon who is compassionate, is also interesting," I said softly as he gulped more water down. His eyes widened again and I smiled softly. "Yes, Mr. Hyde, you are becoming a Demon."

"Well shit," he breathed. My eyebrows positively went up high. "Oh, I'm sorry is that not 'lady-like?'"

"Not at all," I answered. I smiled wider. "It's highly unusual to hear anyone who is as cultured as you to swear with such vulgarity. I scold Baldroy for using coarse language many times."

He shrugged and licked his lips. "Could be an American thing."

I suddenly realized his accent was indeed closer to American in its delivery. "I don't know anything about you."

He looked at me with curiosity. "How about you cook something - I'm right starving - and I'll answer all your questions. If I'm going to be a Demon, may as well purge my Soul. Oh," he paused as he slide his empty plate to the side. "Do I have a Soul?"

"I was told yes, and it will be burned," I answered, taking my jacket off and rolling up my sleeves. "I don't know what that means for you. I was Made, not Born, like you. Very few Demons are Born."

He rolled his eyes, "Lucky me."

"Indeed, lucky you," I said. "You are unique, in more than one way."

"Ah, so we shall start there?" He sighed and smiled as he brought the plate over to the sink. "Can you show me how to make that cake?"

"It may be as complicated as your answer," I laughed. I pointed to the empty space on the preparation table and looked at him. "What flavor?"

He looked at me. "Seriously? It's that easy? You can think coconut cream cake and -" he stopped and stared at the cake.

"There are perks being a Demon," I said. "What perks are there to dressing like a man?"

"It's a longer list the you conjuring a cake." He eyed the cake and I handed him a fork. He delightfully took a forkful and we moved to sit at the table. "I had a twin brother - Danny. I had a family that died in a fire and I was not home when it started but got there too late." He paused and lifted his eyes. "My name is Daniella, we met once."

"Yes it took me a while to figure that out. Sebastian," I added again.

We shared a smile and a handshake. "It was pretty easy to claim to be my brother because we looked very much alike," he laughed. "Even in town we would be confused."

I studied the features I had looked at for almost two months. "You are, literally, being remade. Is this still the life you wish to lead?"

He looked down at his hands and frowned. "I was on my way to whatever comes when a Reaper retires. I've lived as a man for close to 50 plus Human years. Even before that, I owned more pants than dresses!"

I placed a hand on his and he looked up. "Danny, it's a beautiful name for a woman or a man. I fear this process of your change may be a while, so you don't have to decide yet."

The Tutor nodded and looked at me sideways. "How's your Shepherd's Pie?"

"You ate half this cake, how are you still hungry?"

He slowly smiled and cocked his head. "Reapers are like Demons, we don't need food, but it passes the time. When I woke from my," he waved his fork as if the word would form, "sleep, I was starving. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I haven't eaten for nourishment for 50 years."

"Well, no one has complained about my cooking yet," I laughed.

I filled the table with chicken, Shepherd's Pie, minced meats, and some vegetables. I sat watching the Tutor - the once Reaper, turning to Demon, really female - man lick his lips and tucked in. In that moment it was satisfying to watch his delight as he tasted each dish. And the wonder when he was done, the dishes magically disappeared. It was seeing what was always a part of me, the tricks and glamour of being a Demon, for the first time.


	24. Danny POV: Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Danny POV

I pulled on my glasses and blinked. I couldn't see. I took them off and looked across the room. I could see the small ivy print on the green walls and could make out the dust on top of the dresser. I looked at the spectacles and placed them back on the side dresser. I got ready and pulled my watch out, checking the time. I was running ahead of schedule. I walked down the hall as the Earl and the Demon were walking towards me.

"Good morning, Mr. Hyde," the Earl said. "I haven't had the opportunity to come by and thank you for what you did for my son." He eyed me for a moment and added, "If you can come to my study before breakfast?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied, letting him descend the stairs ahead of me. The Demon - no, Sebastian - stared at me for a moment and leaned in.

"Your glasses, Mr. Hyde."

"I don't need them, I can see perfectly fine," I said smiling a bit, whispering back. "And thank you, I'm not hungry anymore."

He smiled and bowed his head, trailing after me as I shifted to walk beside the Earl. The Phantomhive gestured to the couches and I joined him, sitting opposite of where he sat and Sebastian stood.

"I wanted to clear somethings up. Sebastian has been keeping me abreast of your current, condition. I do thank you for saving my son, however it seems like you paid a price, a rather unexpected price."

I looked briefly at Sebastian and then back at the Earl. "Yes, I… it seems I have. Unintentionally, I assure you." I looked at him and leaned forward a bit. "About the young Master, will he still need a Tutor?"

The Earl looked taken aback. "Of course. I hired you until the end of the year, and I will honor that. As you… recover from any injuries you may sustained, please feel free to communicate any of your needs." He looked up at Sebastian and had a slight smile on. "I venture we have an expert on Demons even."

I looked down at my hands, my vision so clear and sharp i could see the smooth skin and how it moved over my bones and muscles. I felt a blush rise even and I looked back up. "How is the young Master?"

"His fever broke when you saved him," the Earl said. "He has been in bed for the past three days, as you, but he is slowly regaining his strength and has asked if you are back from your Holiday."

I smiled. "So no memory damage?"

"None that I am aware of," he said after a moment. "Perhaps you can visit him after breakfast and see for yourself?"

"I would like that, thank you." We stood and I pulled at my vest. "Earl, I… I am sorry I came into your house under false pretenses."

"You mean you are not a Tutor?" the Earl asked. His eyes twinkled and he guided me to the door. "I'm not above deception myself, as I am sure you know. I do have a question, if I may."

"Least I can do."

"Do Reapers keep files on those they… Reap?"

"They are stored somewhere," I said as I frowned. "When we Reap, we watch the Human's Cinematic Records, recording any unusual activity or occurrences." I turned to them and smiled softly. "My last Reap was your House Steward, Tanaka. That is how I found you," I added, looking at Sebastian. "Demons burn white hot in memories, Hell's Fire, I assume."

Sebastian nodded a little. "Yes, that would make sense."

"Well, I feel like we are on a better understanding," the Earl said a moment later. "Mr. Hyde, you have employment and a place to stay as long as your transition is happening. Sebastian has impressed upon me that this is a delicate time and you becoming… a Demon, is rather new experience within Demon Society."

"Thank you," I said. I cleared my throat and Sebastian opened the door for us to leave. I excused myself and walked to the small alcove under the stairs, and sat on the small bench. I sighed and blinked as my vision clouded. How could it be so sharp and clear, and now I was getting blurry eyed again? This becoming a Demon was a big change from one moment to the next.

"Mr. Hyde, are you quite alright?" I heard Sebastian ask as he sat beside me.

I turned and he was blurry. "It seems I still need glasses, for now."

I felt his gloved thumb sweep over my cheek and my vision temporarily cleared. I made out he was frowning and there was concern in his gaze as he looked at me.

"If you stop crying, perhaps that would help."

"Crying? I can't -" I reached up and noticed that my face was wet. I rubbed my right eye and blinked, my vision clearing. "But I can't cry."

"Nor should you be feeling hungry. But you did eat enough to feed the staff for a few days," he chuckled. "Do Reapers also have no emotions?"

"We feel - I felt - a little. Sadness sometimes when I watched the Records, or when I had many names in one location. You know, to add to my oddity, I am the only female Reaper to have existed so long."

He narrowed his eyes and I could see him recalling any encounters with Reapers over his long life. "Why is that?"

"There were some female Reapers at one point, briefly, but, regarding to the emotions, we feel too much, remembered much more of our Human lives and let it sometimes consume us," I frowned. "I still remember my Human life. I remember being a Reaper. Will I keep all these as I turn into a Demon?"

Sebastian sighed and shifted. "I don't know. Again, I was Made, not Born, so much of what you are going through I can't tell if it's normal or not. However," he added as he slide his hand down to my shoulder, "I promise you I will be there. No matter what."

I looked at him and brushed the fresh tears away. "Thank you Sebastian."

I saw the surprise in his eyes and bit my lip. I had addressed him by his name, not by his title. He smiled and stood, offering a hand to help me.

"Any time, Danilla," he said.

"Please, it's Danny. Just Danny."

He nodded and looked me over. "You are most welcome, Danny."


	25. Danny POV: Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Danny POV

I came back from visiting the young Master in his bedroom to find a elegant ball gown sitting on a dressform. A note dangled from the side and I picked it up as I circled the dress.

"The Earl and Lady Phantomhive is invited to the King's Valentine's Ball," I read. "Romantic, but why is this in my room?" I flipped the card and saw in Sebastian's neat writing, "If I may fill your dance card?"

I blushed and trailed my fingers over the silk. The subtle green of the skirt, flowing back into a sweeping train, and the blue embroidery overcoat was made of sequins. The delicate gold sequins and lace finished the trim, making the whole dress look like it was out of a dream. I wiped my face again; lately I was very emotional. Sebastian had suggested it was part of the transitioning that as my Body and Soul burned, my Reaper self also burned, bringing me back closer to being a Human. Personally it made passing as a man all the time, very hard. And now I had a gorgeous dress in my bedroom, and an invitation to wear it.

I heard footsteps outside and I closed my eyes. I had begun to hear things more acutely, which made some conversations a bit awkward when I could hear the servants down in the kitchen as I moved across the first floor. But now the footsteps had a sure cadence and a small click - a pocket watch swinging on a chain and bouncing on a vest.

"It's open," I said, turning and watching the door open and Sebastian stepped in.

"Ah so your hearing hasn't faded."

I shook my head, we had discovered some Demonic abilities came and went, and some settled for a while. Now, a month into my transformation, I didn't need my glasses, and could usually control my Hunger and my emotions. My acute hearing had started earlier in the week.

"Sebastian," I said stepping towards him. "This is too much," I said, sweeping my left arm out to indicate the dress. "It's so beautiful."

He smiled and then grinned. "I can not wait to dance with the lady wearing it. I do wish I could have had a dance when I first discovered her hidden talent."

I looked at it and blushed. "At the time she wasn't sure if that was appropriate. I still am not sure," I added. "If I arrive at the Ball, everyone will know who I am! They know me as a man. Only you know I am not," I sighed. "Besides, my hair! It's cut like a man's, not at all appropriate for the dress."

He nodded a bit and pulled his hand from behind his back, holding a box. "Perhaps this?"

I shot him a glance and picked up the lid and looked down. There sat a dark-brown haired wig, dressed up in curls and a butterfly comb of blue, green, and gold.

"Honestly, Sebastian," I gasped, taking it out gently. "It matches my hair!" I put it on and it sat well, changing my whole face. I hardly recognized myself. "Oh… I miss my long hair." I took the wig off and set it back into the box, sighing. "How will I explain to the Earl and Lady that I am in women's clothes, and in such a dress? I… I can't do that. Besides, I will be looking over the young Master while they are at the Ball."

Sebastian frowned and took the box and placed it on the dresser. He met my gaze in the mirror. "You are not pressured to come, I simply thought it would be a nice opportunity to spend some time away from the Manor, from this," he added as he looked down at my old pair of glasses. "You must be tired teaching the young Master. I thought some more entertainment would also help."

I didn't deny that spending time outside the Manor was appealing - I had hardly left the house even to walk the gardens - but to take such a risk!

Sebastian crossed the room and cupped my face between his always gloved hands. They were warm and I closed my eyes. It felt like the sun was on my face. "Look at me, Danny," he asked softly. I opened my eyes and searched his bright red ones. "No matter what you choose, I am always going to be beside you. It is my job to protect my Master. I will do anything within my power to protect him until his perfect end is met. You were under no such obligation to even come back for the young Master." He smiled and leaned closer. "Perhaps you will become quiet powerful like I and take a Contract. How wonderful would that be?"

My eyes widened in horror. "He is a boy, Sebastian!"

"But he will not stay as such. He will grow, and one day need protection."

"I… don't think I could."

He gave me a small nod and stroked my left cheek. "Ah, perhaps not yet. I do think of the Powers you may have before you get them. It is fascinating to see you grow."

I chuckled and he loosened his grip slightly. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." I saw a brief flare of something zip through his eyes and he dropped his hands to his side.

"The Master calls," he said softly and left me standing, facing the beautiful gown, and an emptiness forming in my Soul.

I touched my cheeks, trying to keep the warmth on them, but found the young Master was ready for me to check his Math work. He had opened the library door and I imagined his dark head sweeping back and forth to find me. I walked down the stairs as quickly as I could and found him smiling as I approached.

Spending my time with the now polite and well mannered young Master was never a burden.


	26. Sebastian POV: Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Sebastian POV

The night went splendid. All in attendance were delighted at the announcement that Prince John was doing better and had even enjoyed a brief appearance beside his father, King George V. My Master and Mistress happily congratulated the newly engaged and newly married since the Winter's Ball, and I had hoped Danny would change her mind, come sweeping into the Ballroom and present herself, as herself. I turned the Wolseley down to the lane, leading to Phantomhive Manor. Something prickled across my neck and I smiled; perhaps Danny had gained some new ability.

"Sebastian, thank you," my Mistress said as I helped her out. She swept up her gown and smiled. "I know it is your duty as Butler, but you were splendid."

"Common, Lizzie, let's put you to bed," my Master said, steering his wife up the stairs. "You had a bit too much to drink." He turned to me, "You have my permission to sleep in, or whatever you do. I think we may have a sick day in the morning."

"I shall cancel any invitations and appointments," I responded. I noted the lights were in the music room. "Good night, my Lord, my Lady," I said, bowing and entered the automobile, getting it back into the shed.

Walking into the Manor, I heard the soft taps of a pair of high heels and soft music. I felt my pulse race, hope and hunger, desire and need, rising in equal measure. There was a distinct smell of lilacs coming from the music room as I approached. I pulled my gloves up, knowing they were firmly in place, but nervous. I chuckled. Me, nervous! But even as I closed my eyes, I could see the dress on the mannequin in the dress window, knowing it would fit her perfectly. Despite her wearing men's clothing, I had subtly taken in her measurements, her figure very feminine. My mouth watered, but not for a her Soul.

"Are you going to linger out there, or do I have to send you an invitation?"

I smiled slowly and opened the door. There stood a beautiful woman, her hair cut close, her arms clasped before her, yet her slightly exposed back was to me, and as she turned, she looked like every bit of a Noble. Her eyes met mine and she smiled, turning and taking a step towards me.

"Please," I hoarsely whispered. "Stay there." I took in her stillness and closed the door, sealing it from the outside, making this room our private dance area. I took a cautious step towards her. "You look ready to dance, yet there is no music."

"I was waiting for someone to strike up the band, as it were."

There were delicate green diamonds shining from her ears, and I thought I was seeing an Angel. I had seen and fought Angels, I didn't care much for their attitude, but they were beautiful. But what stood before me was not the Angels I knew, but the Angels I wish I could know. Her skin seemed to shimmer under the chandelier. I waved a hand and dimmed the lights, I waved my other hand and soft music seemed to float around us.

"Demons don't dream," I said, walking in circles around her, getting closer with each step. She was the tempting mouse and I was a hungry cat. "We can't sleep either. Neither is necessary for our survival. But you, dear Daniella, you are a dream I don't want to end, and I wish to stay with for as long as this night will allow."

She melted into my arms and we effortlessly fell into the rhythmic steps of the Waltz that was playing. My hands slide over hers, perfectly molding to her delicate fingers. Her hands burned into me, though my jacket, into my core. I looked down into her eyes and saw nothing but the purest delight shining. She was smiling and I wished to keep her spinning and dancing, elegant and trapped in this moment with me. I cursed my Master for a second and wished nothing but to do this woman's bidding. My own emotions once more quickened and I took bolder and wider steps, speeding the dance up and then slowing it down as the music dictated.

"Reapers sleep, but most don't dream," she said at last. Her voice seemed to be heard with new ears and it sounded like the silence of Hell, peaceful and dark, wickedly dangerous in the breaths that were taken, the words pushed out in the ones given. "I dreamed," she breathed. "I dreamed of being in such a place as this, with a man such as you. Dancing and never tiring. Being watched and never seen because it was only me and my partner."

"My Lady, if I could manipulate this night further, I would make it never ending."

She smiled, her eyes welling with tears and I stopped. I stopped the music, I stopped dancing, I stopped holding our perfectly formed dance form. My arms slid around her, around her waist, and up her back and I felt her turn her head, laying it in the curve of my chest, above my beating heart, and her own arms snaked behind me and clutched at my tailcoat, as if she was trying to make our bodies one, make the space that was between, flee. I lowered my head and placed my lips on her head. Her hair smelled like lilacs. Her beautiful energy smelled like lilacs. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to her once more, longing to kiss her lips, her flesh, her Soul, but did not trust myself beyond anything. Words escaped me as she slowly turned her head and raised her bright red eyes to me. The soft glow of hunger and unanswered needs.

"Sebastian. Kiss me."

My world fell apart in those words. I bursted into the shadow, into the Demon, into the non-existence and all at the same time into the physical form I so loved. My hands slid up to her face, the same way I had done when I was reassuring her she was perfectly normal - was perfectly perfect - and I leaned down, slowly, watching as her eyes fluttered, listening to her heart speed up, felt every emotion I could only imagine she had dreamed of experiencing.

Her lips tasted like sugar, sweet and thick. I kissed her deeper, demanding, devouring. Her arms pulled me down and I was the one who wished to meld into her, her fine curves, the swell of her breasts, the way her fingers slowly laced into my hair. Time fell away and for this instant, for this millisecond of my life, nothing else mattered.

Almost an eternity later my brain kicked back in. I didn't need to breath, but did she? I opened my eyes and pulled back, slowly, listening to her slowly gasp and fill her lungs. Her eyes opened and it was as if the windows to eternity flew open as well.

Yes. I would be beside Daniella Hyde's side forever.


	27. Danny POV: Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Danny POV

I was on fire. My flesh was burning, my lips were scalding, my core was in flames. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was staring at walls I didn't recognize. I moved my legs, trapped under soft sheets and felt them glide over my naked flesh. I looked down and my whole being was exposed. There was a movement behind me and I tugged the sheet up, covering me. Where was I, and more importantly, why was I naked in this strange place?

"Danny."

I gulped another lung full of air.

"Do you wish for a moment alone?"

"Where… where are we?" I closed my eyes; my voice sounded like a scared little girl.

"I brought us up to my room," Sebastian said softly. I felt his breath on my neck and I shifted a bit, sitting up. I held the sheet to me and dared not turn, sure my face was red in horror. I remembered slipping into the dress, feeling as if I was made for the dress as I walked down the wide stairs, my heart pounding, hoping, willing, for Sebastian to come racing from the King's Ball and watch me descend. I was feeling as if he could devour me and I would be fine with it. And then he came, he came and we danced. I remembered dancing, dancing, and his hands, on my back, on my face.

"We kissed," I breathed, the memory of it lingered on my lips. I touched them gently, thinking they would be red and swollen, hot. "I don't… I don't remember coming up here."

I felt Sebastian move and sat behind me, his cool hand seeming to sizzle on my hot skin. I looked at where he touched me and saw his naked hands for the first time. His black nails shone against his light toned skin. And the mark that took up almost the entire back of his left hand made me reach out for a second.

"I don't expect you do," he said finally. He leaned closer and I could feel his flesh close to mine, the beads of sweat running down my back seemed to intensify and then he pulled back. "I assure you, nothing happened."

"Oh." I didn't know if that one word was relief or disappointment. I closed my eyes again and tried to remember. If I had given myself to him in a moment of absolute need and desire, the least I could have in return is the memory of it. "Thank you," I breathed.

"Your clothes are hanging in the bathroom. I shall dress and leave you to do the same."

He moved, I heard the sheets rustle and turned a bit, confirming what my body felt; he had only pants on. "Please… stay."

He turned and met my glance. "If you wish."

I turned back and faced the wall, nodding. "I remember the dancing. You are a wonderful dancer," I added, playing with the sheet that was wrapped around my front and waist. "And kisser. I was sure I was dying again in that kiss." I gave a breathy laugh. "And the one after that, and after that…"

"I felt the same," he said. "You looked like a perfect vision in that gown. It was made for you."

"How did we… why did you bring me here?"

He turned and I felt him lean over and his left hand grasped my right arm and tugged me to turn around. I slid my knee over and faced him sideways. I took in his smooth skin, unblemished, toned, as if he had been working hard all his life. A perfect package, he had once said was how Demon's presented themselves. Perfect indeed.

"You asked to come up to my room, as we finished our dance. There was something intoxicating about how bold you were and took my hand and lead me to my room. I… I wanted, so badly, I can't hide that from you. But I realized, when you pushed - when you looked at me - it wasn't _you_ it was… that primal need from your Demon self. It shredded my clothes," he chuckled. "You even drew blood in your frenzy. I had to hold you down. You were so hot, burning like I never have felt here in the Human world. It was like you were channelling the depths of Hell and the hottest parts, pulling them out…" he paused and his hand slide up my arm, rested lightly on my shoulder. "When… if we… give in to what we both so desired, I want to be with _you_."

"But I am a Demon," I said, frowning. "So that was me last night."

"Yes, it was your physical form, it was your emotions, heightened, but it wasn't you. I looked into your eyes, into your Soul and there wasn't the beautiful woman who has gently been coming out of hiding. It was an aggressive and passionate woman." He looked down for a moment and laughed. "That side I will eagerly welcome to my bed when you are in control of that side."

"So you didn't really want - "

"Oh I did. I wanted - I still want - so very much. And when you started to take the dress off, the panic of the heat making you tear at the seams, making you gasp as if you were choking… I wanted hold you, I wanted to drink you in. And my every fiber said to take." He brushed his fingers against my face and he smiled slowly. "You are much cooler now. Almost Human cool."

"How could I have let my emotions spill over so much?"

"Being Born into being a Demon will take time. We have nothing but time."

"Did I.. hurt you?"

He chuckled. "Nothing I couldn't repair. I am more concerned about you." He sat up and placed his hand over mine, I watched as he laced his fingers with mine and held my hand. "Are you okay?"

"A compassionate Demon," I whispered, looking up at him, meeting his gaze fully. "I think I am… I think," I stopped before a girlish declaration of love came out. Before my emotions boiled over. "I think I would love to dance with you again."

He leaned over and laid his lips on mine, the memory of last night flooding, all the looks, the beautiful dance, the tender and erratic kisses, the moment I took his hand and dragged him up the stairs, my dress slipping down my body, pooling at my feet. His hands on my body.

I pulled back and I saw his eyes danced with a hidden delight. I crawled over to his side of the bed, the sheet slowly dragging off my body, inch by inch exposing my skin once more to his feasting eyes. I wanted him to look at me. I wanted him to touch me.

"Sebastian," I breathed as I cupped his face and kissed him. "Sebastian, please."

I felt the air around us crackle and I gasped at the intense feeling. I leaned back, feeling as if I had touched a live electric wire.

"The Master…. He is calling," Sebastian breathed, closing his eyes. When he looked at me again, there was an intense struggle to remain calm. "I must go. Your dress is in the bathroom. Or do you wish for your men's clothes?"

I licked my lips, and sighed. "Best if I am seen in my men's clothes." He nodded and pushed me off him. "Sebastian," I said, gathering the sheets again. "Keep the dress up here, please? I may want to revisit that particular part of last night, again."

"Temptress," he breathed as he kissed me, deep and fiercely, and left in a whirl of wind and heat. I collapsed on his bed, panting as if I had run the hardest hill and was still awaiting my prize.

I sat up and frowned; surely he had forgotten to make clothes for me. But as I walked into his bathroom, there was a set of clothes folded neatly beside a steaming hot bath. I picked up the small bar of soap and smiled.

Lilac soap was my favorite.


	28. Sebastian POV: Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Sebastian POV

I was Hungry.

I had denied that it was indeed the Hunger of a Soul and not the Hunger of having Danny secretly in my arms, for too long. I struggled a week after the private dance, the night of laying beside her, her flesh so smooth and silky, yet burning too hot. Her eyes had settled into a warm red, by the morning and if the Master had not called when he did, I would have taken her, hard, fast, needfully. She deserved tenderness - not because of her sacrifice and I wanted to thank her with every fiber of my being for ultimately protecting my Master, but because she had been hiding so long, she deserved to be treated as a woman. A Lady. The week I waited before telling my Master of the changes that were going through, I fought with myself.

Was it my place to also reveal that Danny was in fact Daniella? The Master assured us that there was a place for the Tutor, and the young Master blossomed under her tutelage. I kept the more intimate details of how that alone had affected the Master and Mistress' private affairs. Perhaps 1910 was a good year for the whole family. Would the Master be mad that I stole into her room and watched as she slept, much as I did when he was a child? How would the Servants react was more a burning question. Baldroy and Danny had taken up talking about the past war experiences they had, Danny's so long ago, yet so fresh in her everlasting memory, and Baldroy found comfort and ease in the the fellow American. Mey-Rin had watched as Danny taught her how to balance a book on her head, her posture straighter now. Mey-Rin taught Danny the tricks she used to get around the Manor under her heavy glasses. I had found that particularly interesting; how the Humans always adapted to their surroundings, to whatever they needed to do. Finnian had diligently found new varieties of the flower she loved, and had made a new arrangement of them to place in her bedroom each week. Danny was part of the house, in more than one way, and the presentation of the male Mr. Hyde, to the true, female Ms. Hyde, troubled me.

My Master, astutely, had called me out on my out of character distance. It was not a lie I was withholding, and he was indeed more important to me then even the newly forming Demoness I was watching with delight. His Soul was mine, yet… Daniella's whole being could be mine as well.

"I asked you a question, Sebastian."

I blinked at him, "I'm sorry my Lord, I heard something."

"Oh you are not escaping with that line," he said. He turned down the path and looked at me. "I asked how the Tutor is coming along with preparing Vincent for possibly going back to school."

"You do not wish to keep him on as a Tutor?" I asked, surprised.

"There are changes about him," he said as he looked at the trees above. "I feel there is something powerful about to burst from him. I fear he will try to Mark my son," he finally said, quiet and with some sadness. I was brought back to the many nights we had argued when he was younger and even after a few years of us being together. It was the struggle for keeping his mind on why he summoned me, why he took the Contract, and the very Human need to exist. I saw in an instant how hard it could be for the Master to want his son to simply exist and not have the pain of our contract.

"Yes, there seems to be some powerful changes occurring," I finally said. "There was an incident the night we came back from the King's Ball," I started, cautiously. We rounded a group of trees and stood near the clearing. The same one where I took Danny and she saved the young Master from Grell's Scythe. Where she had sunk her own Scythe into his body and had poured more of herself into him then I had ever imagined a creature would do after knowing the child for such a short time. Already there was a deep connection between the two.

"The incident, Sebastian?" the Master prompted after what I thought was a breath of silence. I turned and saw the impatience in his face. I had been lost in thought.

"Nothing too severe, just I saw some of the power that has been creeping up," I hedged. "The Tutor seems to have been tapping into some rather powerful part of… himself."

The Master put his hand on my chest and stopped me from walking on. "Drop the cryptics. No one is out here but us Sebastian. Speak plainly - is my son in danger to be around such a creature you don't know about. What can he do? Will he be struck by the fancy idea of taking his life - does he see his saving as a claim? I need to know! Lizzie thinks we are with child again," he added, the wild look in his eyes searching mine. "For my sake - for my safety - I need to know."

"Demons are usually Made, as I was," I started. "The rarest of Demons are those who Fell when the Highest Demon Himself fell from the Angels. They don't walk among Humans, fearing that they will be punished. That is the story we are told," I added. "Humans becoming Demons is a slow process, one of eating the Soul, and almost the perfect Possession. But that is not what happened to the Tutor." I paused and looked over the clearing. "He chose to become something other than a Reaper on that cold day. He didn't mean to choose Demon, I am sure, but for the briefest of moments, all that was stripped away and he was Human. Gloriously Human…"

I drifted into the memory of watching his eyes open and the pale blue peeking out, and in the next flutter, a muted green, and then the small spark of red, the building of the hue, shimmering even as his own body heated and his transformation began.

"Like his body is a cocoon," I muttered.

"Sebastian," my Master called me again. "You have some interest in this, I see. I am not sure if it is a purely speculative one, or something akin to gaining an extra power yourself, but the Tutor is becoming a Demon. He is becoming something dangerous. You protect me, but you crave me. You stand beside me in times of need, yet sometimes I wonder if we did not have a Contract, if I would be abandoned easily to the whims of those who seek to destroy me, seek to control the Underbelly, even the King himself - trying to control me."

I turned and gazed at him, seeing the burning of passion in his eyes and the fire of our Bond. I knelt down, a humble servant in the time of crisis. "You, my Lord, are above all the most important thing I possess. I will serve you until the end."

The end which I wish to end, and other times continue this dance, dragging it out even more, enjoying the life you are creating that I get to enjoy as well. The pleasures of the Soul and the Emotions, feeding me, keeping me focused slowly… but… focus. Ah, yes, there was my deep need. I licked my lips as I raised my head, his eyes bright and determined as mine were. For different things. Always different things.

"Find out what you need about his transformation. If there is no further information, then make plans to protect me - my family. Even if, Sebastian, that means destroying him."

I gave a subtle nod and in an instant saw and felt the delicate flesh of Danny. I would sooner have to destroy her, banish her as my own destruction, than actually place my claws into her flesh.

"My Lord, if we could also redirect our own affairs to our arrangement?"

He turned away and sighed. "Yes, so there it is. I did hear another kidnapping and children found murdered in much the same manner as I was." He paused and looked at me. "But you knew that. And yet you are not begging to book us a trip to the Americas."

I met his victorious gaze with my steady one. "I heard several were here in England, my Lord."

"Blasted," he muttered. "Ah, but my son - we should also investigate how he was possessed."

"Humans," I chuckled. "Faced with a possible end, you always try to find another avenue."

My Master sighed and turned around to face the way we walked. "What of my own wishes?"

"You gave them up when you took the Contract."

"When you forced my hand."

I chuckled. "I did not cry out to be saved."

"Demon."

I smirked. "Yes?"

He sighed and walked a pace away from me, before me, so in my grasp and so tempting. I felt the longings rise and embraced them. So long had I put them aside to be caught up in the other delights - the fleshly delights and the tempting emotional delights. But the Soul…. It cried for me to consume it, to make the choice and to take it without proper fulfilment. And like waking from the dreams I had let myself sink into, I saw with utter clarity what a Soul was to a Human - a burden. My only mission was to unburden them of the weight.

"You are dripping with desire," the Master said finally as we were on the edge of the woods. "My promise to you is we will investigate these kidnappings. These murders. And if, when, they are true, and my desire of so long ago is satisfied, I will give myself. It was what the Contract was promised, and that is what I will do. You have entertained my whims for so long. But, not yet, Sebastian. Go and do what you must, but this is not my time."

My claws grasped the air between us and I surged into the sky, black, lusting, panting, the deep needs of my true self eating the small parts of my other self, the Human loving, Tutor enamored, self. I clung to my duality, and devoured.


	29. Sebastian POV: Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Sebastian POV

I waded through the blood, making the house look like a slaughter house. My cravings had now vanished, diminishing with each Soul I ripped out and claimed as my snack. Bits of flesh were under my nails and I picked them clean. I caught my reflection in the mirror and paused. I was a Demon. Each and every meaning of the word. I took without regard, I drank deep and without thought. I could destroy and not be remorseful.

But… I found myself staring too much at my blood streaked face and my hands came up to wipe it off, rubbing it more, smearing it into my cheek. Another face came to settle in my mind, from the depths of Hell there rose an almost terror in me as I tried to scrub my face.

Daniella was becoming a Demon.

Someday, soon, she would do the very same and leave bodies behind. Uncaring, because of the Hunger. The pain of craving. So far her Hunger had extended to physical food, not the Souls of those around us. I ran to the bathroom and pushed on the water, rubbing, watching the blood go down the drain.

"I have never seen a Demon so panicked," William said, leaning into the doorframe. "May I ask what the cause is?"

"Why did you let Danny become a Demon! Surely you could guess how hard it would be!"

He raised an eyebrow over his glasses. "For who? Is he suffering?"

I snarled and walked over to him, my hands dripping with water, all the blood gone. "Yes."

He looked me over and then met my gaze. "I think you are the one who is suffering. I wonder if he will not be so easy to be taken into being a Demon," he said, looking over his shoulder at the carnage. He looked back at me. "I should tell you I made some special arrangements when Mr. Hyde saved your Master's son."

I narrowed my eyes. I took a small step towards him. I eyed his Scythe and calculated, the pain, would be worth it. "What did you do Reaper?"

He flipped his notebook open and flipped a few pages. I felt myself losing patience. "Ah," he finally said, tapping the page. "I filed papers to have her elevated to a higher Class Demon." He pushed his glasses up and looked over me, sighing as he said the next words, "Same as you."

I backed up a step and looked at the Reaper. We had plenty of reasons not to trust each other, not to circle the same territory. He had no reason to let Danny become such an elevated Demon either. The fear of watching Danny tear into flesh, into a Human, taking a Soul, washed over me. "He… he would die if he had to kill a Human," I muttered.

"I can't change it. I was actually rewarding him." He sucked in a deep breath and looked at the sink, still bloody on the sides. "Mr. Hyde was due a full Retirement for all he did in the Special Unit. He would have been allowed to Ascend, actually," he said in awe. "It's an honor to be finally be forgiven for what we did. But he chose to come back and defy orders. I… I understood that loyalty the moment I saw him laying beside the boy, his own life ebbing out of him." He looked at me and sighed. "He was dying, a good, proper Human death. But he deserved to do more - to protect and do what he did so well. What we can't always do. Give hope to someone who needed it."

I fell against the sink and looked at him. "You sound like you wish you could do the same for yourself."

"Not the Demon part," he said with utter disgust. "But to move to Retirement? It has some appeal. I would, of course, miss our lovely and stimulating conversations."

I snorted. "So as… Mr. Hyde goes through the changes, becomes Born as a Demon… his Powers will only increase? That explains the bouts of fever and frenzy of emotions."

"Is… is Mr. Hyde suffering because of my decision on his behalf?"

I looked at him and thought about it. Was Danny suffering? A little. I think I suffered more because I had to always fall back and not push, and so badly did I wish to push. Her smile settled into my mind and I thought about how she softened a little more into a beautiful women, gave into the idea she could be the brave man and the delicate woman she had fought to find a balance for. Did she suffer?

"No… no Mr. Hyde is embracing the changes best he can. I… am doing my best to support him."

"That, oddly, comforts me," William said finally. He snapped his notebook closed and leaned into his Scythe as if it was a walking staff and looked up at it. "Mr. Hyde's Scythe, it was lost in the transfer of papers from Reaper to Demon. I do hope it stays that way."

My eyes narrowed for a moment and then I raised my eyebrows. "He is also classified as an 'Ex-Reaper.'"

"In the official records, yes. So, hypothetically, should the item be found, it may contain some elements of being a Reaper." He turned away and once more faced my destruction. "However, should something happen like that, we may have to call in the other Departments. Best you guide Mr. Hyde to be a Demon who knows how to work within the rules. Not like this," he added as he tapped his Scythe on the floor and shot me a look.

I struggled with the thought of telling William about Danny further. No, best if she reveals it, I reminded myself. I suddenly felt grounded by just thinking of her. The carnage before me would happen to her, but I could be beside her, pick her up if it was too much. I could hold her as she passed through all the stages of realizing the full spectrum it was to be a highest order Demon. To help her with her first Contract. I smiled; I was dreaming as is if we could build a family, long lines of moments of Contracts and discovering what forever would mean.

My earlier interaction with my Master came back. I felt ashamed for letting my Demonic side completely take me under. I hadn't been so lost in a while. The last time I had hunted was the first time I met Daniella. And one Soul had satisfied me. I left the house, cleaning my fine clothes with a simple wave. I had a new theory and a new request. I had to test them both, and I raced back to the Manor, eager to see if I could be grounded and still a protector, all without venturing outside my protected territory.


	30. Danny POV: Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Danny POV

"He did what?" the Earl said. I paused and knocked on the door, opened it slowly and slide inside the study. I closed the door quietly and faced the two men, the Earl shaking his head and sitting behind his desk. Sebastian stood beside a table with teas and sweets. He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Earl? You asked for me to come?" I ventured, stepping closer to his desk.

"Sebastian has told me about this new deal that seemed to have happened behind all our backs. He has also asked me about something rather, well, personal," he said, looking at Sebastian as he was handed his tea. "But, that aside, the matter seems to be the very thing that will affect you."

I accepted the tea offered and sat in one of the high back chairs. I looked between them again. "Oh?"

"Your former… employment with the Reapers seem to continue to linger. Their fingers in your life, at least. All this nonsense of new Demons and creating them is above my very, still, Human brain to fathom, but just like the world I police as the King's Watchdog, each has their own rules." He paused and sipped at his tea and went on. "What I am trying to get at is that you will be a powerful Demon and need to be guided. I don't trust easily, and as much as I don't _trust_ Sebastian at times," he shot a look at the Butler, "but there seems to be a shift in the direction that my Demon seems to want to go."

I nodded, slowly, not sure I wanted to tip my hand on how much Sebastian and I had talked about, well, us. For a day Sebastian was not around, the Earl simply said he had sent him to do some work, and would be back. The servants had seemed cautiously happy about Sebastian not being in the house for most of the day. I felt agitated not knowing where he was. What if I broke down and needed to be calmed? What if my fever came back and I had to be helped? But I was fine and eagerly welcomed him when he came to my room, his eyes dancing with questions, speculations, and I sat on the bed, listening.

The Earl looked at Sebastian and Sebastian looked back at him. I looked between the two men and imagined I was watching a tennis match. I waited for one to speak and sighed. I would be waiting an eternity, which, two of the three of us would be around for.

"Maybe I can shed light on the situation?" Two pairs of eyes swiveled toward me. Ah, well, I was in command, now, so I took a deep breath. "For the past months as I have been moving from being a Reaper to a Demon, I have experienced some… changes. Some are expected, and others are rather… very new." I closed my eyes and realized that I wasn't making any sense. "Mister Sebastian made me aware that my, as you put it, former employer added a few extras to my request when my paperwork suddenly shifted to the Demon side. It was a surprise, but, well…" I shook my head. This was not going well at all. "I need Sebastian at my side to help me through this."

The Earl's eyebrow rose a bit and then settled as he picked up his tea cup and casually held it toward Sebastian to refill, his eyes not leaving mine. After it was full, he brought it to his lips and I tried to read the seemingly emotionless eye that was on me. It was rather unsettling to have one eye covered and the other one so bright and piercing.

"So, it seems you both are requesting the other to stay."

I looked at Sebastian and he simply stood there, as if frozen, as per usual. "It seems so, my Lord," he finally said.

"And are you going to gush into overly theatrics on how he grounds you and how he will protect me, but can't seem to focus on even that when he can't share some time with you?"

I blushed. "I am not sure what he told you."

"Oh, at least he is polite and not listens in on conversations," the Earl muttered. I supposed that prior to Mey-Rin fetching me, the two already had conversations on personal matters. "Sebastian has offered some rather interesting suggestions regarding our own arrangement," he began after a moment. "It seems that you have become something of value to him. I… I understand that Demons do not move in the same circles, ethically and morally, as Humans, but, should things… progress, I do ask that there is decorum for the sake of Lizzie, my son, and the staff."

My cheeks were burning and I felt as if I was getting permission from my father to even talk to the local butcher's son, let alone court him. I took in a deep breath and reminded myself that to him, to everyone, I was a man, and indeed, a relationship of any kind, would appear to be improper. Scandalous. Sinful. Damned.

"I understand," was all I managed to choke out.

Another knock came and the door opened a little. The Lady Phantomhive came in and smiled, a hat in her hand. "Oh, am I interrupting anything?"

The Earl shifted and stood, smiling amicably and shook his head. "No, my dear. Just a bit of smoothing out of details of while Sebastian and I leave. Mr. Hyde's input in getting Vincent ready for his first trip with us in a few weeks has helped tremendously." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Now, I must leave, I owe my lovely wife a meal and a show in London."

He walked around the desk and paused beside me. "Whatever else may be, I do thank you for giving us our son back," he said, emotion lacing his voice for a moment. "You have been a comfort to us both because of your sacrifice."

I nodded and stood, trailing behind the pair as they kissed Vincent on the cheek and reminded him to not give any of us a hard time. He nodded, his black hair swinging, and Lady Phantomhive brushed it out of his face and clucked. Vincent simply shook his head and laughed, smiles on all their faces as they left. I turned to Sebastian and he was looking at the young master, and then slowly met my gaze. His eyes were calm and he took my hand in his. I pulled back, but he held firm.

"My dear, please, no one is going to see us. I want to hold your hand, please?"

His voice was soft and I simply nodded. I stepped up to him and put my head near his shoulder and sighed. "Nothing is easy is it?" I whispered. His chuckle reverberated through him and I heard him sigh again.

"But this is only a moment to us. Your troubles now, your worries - our worries - will be gone. Mere memories to be replayed in times when we can laugh about it. The Master will protect you, as I protect him and you."

"From what? What do you think will happen?"

He pulled back and I looked up at him, feeling his gloved hand bush over my neck and cupping my cheek. "So many wonderful things, and terrible things. But, they are the natural order of things."

I leaned into his kiss, getting lost in the smooth curve of his lips, in the warmth of his fingers, and the way he seemed to breath in once more as we parted. I pulled him down once more by his collar and found my back against the wall, his fingers in my hair and his body molding into mine. I welcomed the sudden possessive kisses and the way his arms wound around my body, accenting my curves and my feminine body. I dragged his lips across mine and he turned my head, kissed my jaw and down to my neck, biting lightly. I was moaning. I was panting. I slid my hands down his back, around the front, under his tails and I was bold. I grabbed him. I grabbed his behind and gasped as he brought his left hand down and did the same, his right hand firmly keeping my neck open for him to kiss, lick, nip.

My world exploded and burned again. The feelings of heat came from around me, and in me, and I struggled to stay upright, to stay focused, to stay in the moment.

"Danny!"

My eyes fluttered open and I was laying down, looking up at Sebastian, whose eyes were now laced with concern. I heard footfalls and soon another face appeared - the young Master was kneeling beside me, his eyes threatening to well with tears.

"Mr. Hyde! Are you hurt?" he asked with a small tremble.

"Mr. Hyde simply needs to eat, I think," Sebastian said. "He told me he was feeling rather faint before he collapsed. He is quite okay, young Master."

He looked at Sebastian and nodded a bit. "I'll get Mey-Rin to bring up some apple tarts. You bring him to his bed," he said, finally sitting back.

I smiled; he sounded so commanding in his tone, so ready to take charge as the only Phantomhive in the residence. I reached out a hand as Sebastian scooped me up. "I am fine, Vincent," I said, using his given name. "Thank you for your concern. Very well done."

He stood a bit straighter and beamed at me, pride in his face. He nodded again and raced down the hall, his task too urgent to mind that running was frowned upon in the house. I leaned into Sebastian and he chuckled.

"I think you have won one Phantomhive's heart."

"The only one I need to know I have is yours," I said, my guard down, my mind open, and a sudden tiredness sweeping over me.

"And it is yours, my Lady," he answered, as he gently carried me up the stairs and then settled me into my bed, as I was already half asleep when Mey-Rin came in with a tray of apple tarts.


	31. Danny POV: Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Danny POV

Sebastian startled me as I came from around the dressing screen. He smiled slightly and then fixed his lips back into the thin line of seriousness. I wanted to kiss them so badly, to lace my fingers into his hair and make him smile, to hear his chuckle, but his hands did not move toward me as I moved to stand beside him. I looked into the mirror and brushed my hair; it was getting a bit long - for a man.

"Green suits you," he said at last. I looked down and smiled a bit. The young Master had gone into town with the Earl and Sebastian the previous weekend and had come back with the green vest. I took up my pocketwatch and snapped it into place, tucking the other end into the small pocket.

"Yes, I noticed you also like the color," I said, turning to look at the mannequin that held another new dress on it, also in a pale green and pink. I now owned two exquisite ball gowns. "But we are not here to talk about my dressing habits. You are here to make sure I am okay as you and the Earl head to Bury St. Edmunds." I turned again and walked up to him. "The last two times something happened - my powers came up - I was able to control them. And," I added as I kissed his cheek. "They have settled. Things seem to come to me easier when something arises." I looked over him and then met his still worried gaze. "I am quick, agile, I can see like a hawk, can catch flies with my bare hands, and I can hear even the young Master eating with his mouth open from here."

His lips quirked up and he finally breathed a little. "They do seem to be better managed. But… one remains yet to be mastered."

I blushed. Intimate moments were still troubled with me blacking out or going wild and not remembering. Sebastian was ever so patient and insisted that he would not do anything unless I was in control of myself.

"I am but a call away," he finally said, breaking the silence. "Please, call me when you need me."

"I can defend myself," I said, slightly miffed at his insistence to rely on him. I wanted him around, and sometimes I needed him around, but I also had to learn what it meant to be a Demon on my own. I was looking forward to the few days I had as the top commander of the Manor.

"Yes, I do recall a certain sparring match you had with Lady Phantomhive," he said, finally breaking into a smile. "Shall I take all the sharp objects with me?"

"No, I'm sure you have already raided the silverware and left us with the essential number of knives and forks for us to use for the few days we are left on our own."

He nodded and pulled me into his embrace, resting his cheek on my head and I listened to the blood - the substance that passed for blood - pump through his veins.

"I must go."

I nodded, having felt the zip of the Earl's call. Sebastian had said it was powerful because of the Contract and where it was placed. "Be safe," I finally said.

"Yes, my Lady," he breathed as he kissed me gently.

He left before I could open my eyes and I sighed, leaning into the doorway where he was a second before. I watched as he and the Earl got into the automobile and began their journey north, and I went down to start my day with the young Master.

"Mister Hyde! There are blooms on the tree!" Vincent said as I came into the conservatory. He pointed to the trees near the side path and grinned. "Mister Finnian said there would be a few already - and look! There they are."

His smile was infectious and both the Lady and I were laughing and pouring over the books with illustrations of the stages of trees developing. The day was bright yet chilly enough for us to put on jackets as we sat in the gardens, on a bench and read books about Spring and aided in planting some new plants. Finnian brought me a basket of bulbs and the young Master and I worked to dig holes and place them gently into the ground. I sat back on my heels and watched in wonder as the fully Human boy laughed and chatted, patting the Earth as he placed the bulbs into it. I wandered back into my own mind as I moved to sit on the bench and watched him.

My two sisters had always loved helping us plant new saplings and drag branches away as we pruned the orchid. They would find sticks and poke me and my brother when we stopped paying attention to them, or would hit the trees, squealing when the small petals would shower down around them. They died when they were 9 and 12, almost on the cusp of adulthood. They were kind and hard working, quiet and serious by that time. It was a little over a year after Papa was killed in a horse accident on a nearby farm, and my sisters had helped my brother and I keep the orchids maintained.

"Mister Hyde? Are you sad?"

I looked at the young Master and shook my head. His small hands came up and wiped at my face. "Thank you, Vincent," I said. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him, but that would be improper as a man. My heart struggled once more; it was easy to stay a man to the outside, but becoming a Demon had woken my feminine side to the point dressing and acting like a man had become difficult.

He put his hand on mine and tugged. "I'm hungry."

I took my watch out as we walked, Vincent's hand curling into mine. "It's only 10:20."

"I want something sweet!" he said, almost pouting. "Please?" he added quickly before I could scold him.

Sighing I nodded. "To the kitchen. We can help Baldroy peel carrots."

He groaned but continued on. As we neared, Baldroy opened the door and watched as we came closer. "Ah already ready for more hands on work, I see," the Cook laughed as the young Master climbed the three steps. "Common then, I'll see to peeling and you can put them in the bucket."

I moved past them and checked in on all the other staff members. They were around the Manor, doing their duties. Lady Phantomhive was in the Parlor, and I walked that way, merely to keep an eye on each member, much as Sebastian did throughout the day. I paused at the door and heard her carrying on a conversation, and peeked in to see she was on the telephone. She had several stacks of papers and was writing things on a pad beside her. All was well.

The young Master was placing the peas in the bucket as Baldroy was telling him about the planting of the various vegetables. Finnian was sitting with them now and had a basket as well.

"Young Master," I said, walking back toward the group. "I do believe it is time to study some Math."

He looked at me and then back at the baskets. "I can count these."

"Young Master," I said, looking at him.

"Best you go," Finnian said, nudging the boy in my direction. "You need to know more about math then counting."

He scowled for a moment and then looked up at me as he came closer. "Does my father know a lot about math?"

"Yes, he does. He is very good in math," I said.

He sighed as I opened the door and we walked back to the library. "I guess if I am going to be as good as my father I need to be good at math," he finally said.

We sat down and did math, some mapping of where his father and Sebastian were going, and how long it would take them to go and come back. Mey-Rin brought lunch and we munched on sandwiches and went back into the conservatory to look at the row of plants that we had planted the week before, giving them their daily water. All was pleasantly smooth.

Lady Phantomhive announced late afternoon that she would be visiting her brother and his wife for the evening, and wouldn't be back until after the young Master's bed time. Baldroy offered to drive the coach, but she telephoned her brother and he came to pick her up instead.

After we ate the evening meal, we went to the second floor, and decided the Gallery Hallway was where the young Master wished to sit on the floor, flipping through a book on maps. I read a book on old English traditions, and finally looked up to see the young Master curled up and asleep, his head on the map book and his hand resting lightly over the map of Suffolk, where the Earl and Sebastian were.

I reached down and brushed his hair out of his face; it really was rather long and shaggy. I would have to cut it in the morning. I gently picked him up, surprised how light he was in my arms, and walked down the hall to his bedroom. There was suddenly a bright light that went across the window as I passed it and I turned. I felt nothing out of the ordinary and surely if Baldroy were shooting of flares he would have told me. A crash outside made me pause and shift the still sleeping boy in my arms.

"Mr. Hyde!" I turned when I heard the panic in Mey-Rin's voice. She raced down the hall, her glasses up and her brown eyes clear. She slowed down. "Mr. Hyde," she said softer, seeing the young Master in my arms. "Best get him safe. We are under attack."

"Under attack? What on Earth -" A loud boom rattled the glass I stood beside and I turned to keep it from shattering on the young Master if it fell. "Let me place him in the Earl's study," I said, following Mey-Rin. I felt a ripple across my back and I could sense that what was outside was not Human. I could smell what was outside was not Human. I blinked rapidly at the sudden invasion to my senses and the shift. What a time for Sebastian to be gone!

"Mister Hyde?" the young Master said as I put him on the couch and turned to grab a blanket. "Why am I here?"

"Shh, young Master," I said, kneeling and pulling the blanket over his body. "Something is happening outside and you need to stay here. I'll be back."

"Don't go!"

Another flash lit up the room more than the fire behind us and I could see the panic in his eyes. A gunshot was heard and then another one. I could hear screaming, a primal scream and knew in an instant it was Finnian. Another gun went off - Mey-Rin was scoping the targets. The young master flung himself on me and my arms wrapped around him as well.

"Please don't go. Please," he sobbed. "I'm so scared. I'm… I'm so scared! I'll be good if you just protect me!"

"Oh love, you are a good boy, such a good boy. You will be protected - by me, by Finnian, by Baldroy, and by Mey-Rin." I pulled back and brushed the tears out of his eyes for a moment. "You know if your Mother and Father and Mister Sebastian were here, they would protect you too, right?"

He nodded and I felt the surge of energy shake through me again. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, forgetting polite society, only comforting the young Master. "Get under the covers, and lay as still as possible," I whispered, my eyes on the door. Something was coming.

He pulled the blanket over himself and I stood, feeling my senses on fire, but all pointing to something - someone - moving fast toward the room. I leaped over the couch, hardly registering I had done so. I moved with the fluidity I didn't even have as a Reaper. My ears picked up two objects - the smell utterly Human and UnHuman in equal measure. I closed my eyes for a second - the Human wa running away, toward the room, was being chased. I opened my eyes and I could see the specks of dust in the dim fire light. The door flew open and I flung out my hand, suddenly dimming the fire to a mere speck.

"Mr. Hyde!" Mey-Rin yelled, as she crossed the threshold. She turned and fired her rifle, the other object - the UnHuman object - stumbled back for a moment and then I saw it.

I saw the Demon like the one Sebastian had fought. Claws dug into the wood frame, splintering it up to the top, making it bow in. It snarled. I crouched down, instinct and the rumbling power I had felt ebb and flow for the past few months, flashed over me. I felt ready for this, to control this, to possess this. It lunged at Mey-Rin and I flung myself in front of her, knocking her down, making her resight the Demon, and I felt the whiz of a bullet go past my head as I dug into the floor and leaped into the Demon as it once more flinched at the hit.

"Let me," I snarled. And I flew across the room, watching how the distance seemed to close in quickly. My vision bursted with colours and I heard an unearthly scream - coming from me. I drove my hands into the Demon and ripped. I ripped it apart like it was paper. I watched as the Demon's red eyes widened and the satisfying feeling of fear settled into them as they dimmed and the Demon dissipated.

"Mr. Hyde!" I turned and saw the young Master looking over the couch. His outline was blackened against the dimmed firelight. But there was a light in his eyes, so bright I gasped. I didn't have to know I was looking at his Soul.

I didn't have to know I wanted it. I spun around and sped out the Manor, my only thought was to protect the boy, to protect the ones I had come to care for. The ones who cared for me.

As I ripped the last Demon, I sank my teeth into its neck, the need for blood, carnage taking over me. I snarled into the darkness as it moved, and it moved away. I looked down at the inky black blood on my hands, on the ground, and staining my white shirt. My world suddenly spinned again and I staggered crawling away and grasped at the iron gates, trying to get my legs under me. I heard feet running, a shout, and then a hand under my head as I slumped back into the ground.


	32. Sebastian POV: Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Sebastian POV

"Oh he is in better shape than I thought," the Undertaker said, leaning over Danny and poking her. "Fully Demon I think, hehe!"

"But he is… he is going to wake?" I asked, standing at the foot of her bed, staring at her.

"Oh, dear, a lover too? Well, he is lovely," the Undertaker muttered. I shot him a warning look. "Yes. Soon. It took a lot out of him it looks like. Of course, with the amount of Demon blood on him, I would say he got his licks in. A fighter you have. I would not want to come near here without an invitation."

I looked at Danny with pride. "You have no idea how strong he is."

"Well, if that is all?" I nodded and he gathered up his bag and his strange objects he held over Danny. He paused as he moved out of the room. "This is the ex-Reaper I have heard about?"

"It took you long enough," I scoffed.

He frowned. "Not many want to associate with those who left the Society in rather unconventional means."

"So no one will be too concerned with Mr. Hyde?"

He looked at Danny for a moment longer and then at me. "Mr. Hyde is a special case. Reapers don't get Birthed into Demons. It's believed it is a Human's depravity that will allow for that. But if he was allowed to be a Reaper," he shrugged. "I wouldn't think he was very depraved."

"Thank you, Undertaker."

"Pay me when you are in town," he said and left.

I turned and sat beside the still unconscious Danny. I brushed her hair back and wished I could see her eyes, talk to her. I once more undressed her, slowly taking the stained shirt off, and looking at it, weighing if it would hurt her to see the evidence, or if it would help her deal with it. It was now part of her. She was a Demon, a fully-fledged, Birthed Demon. I hung it up in the bathroom and proceeded to take her pants off, feeling myself blush as I brushed her skin, now comfortably warm, her now normal temperature. As I folded the black slacks, I sighed. At least she would not have the fevers anymore. Her emotions? Would they be stable? I hung the pants up beside the shirt and got lost in that thought.

The dripping hit my ears even as the plunk of a droplet hit. Looking at the floor, below the pants, there was forming a puddle of blood. Dark and thick, Demon blood. I raced back to the bed and yanked the sheets back. Under her legs was the same blackness, and I carefully lifted her legs, looking for any marks, any sign it was hers. A hand slid over mine and I looked up, slowly, daring not to move more, not wanting to move slowly.

"Sebastian?"

"Are you -" I stopped. Of course she was hurt, that would be a stupid question. I wanted to know specifics - "injured?"

She looked down at me and didn't protest that only her undergarments were on. She lifted her leg, so delicate and strong, and ran her hands over them. I was mesmerized. I had seen woman beckon me to their beds, with the sensual trailing of their fingers along their legs, directing my eyes, my lust, but this was something I watched with knowledge I was the first - only - one to ever witness her do such a move.

"No, I seem to be unhurt." Her eyes narrowed and looked at me. "Why? What is wrong?" She sat up and leaned over, closer to me. "Is everyone else uninjured? Oh! I pushed Mey-Rin! Is she -"

"Uninjured but shaken. No, I ask because… there is blood in the bed. And on your pants." I looked over her and then met her eyes. "How many Demons were there?"

I could see she was recalling the previous night, and then she looked at me. "Five. One in the Earl's study, one on the stairs, two in the front gardens, and one at the gate."

I watched as she listed her first kills as if they were the list to the market. There was no flinching as she finished and she sounded as if there was an expectation that all she had done was normal.

I brushed my fingers over her cheek and looked at her bright red eyes, now not fluctuating between shades. "My you have become a Demon," I breathed and laughed. "And I was worried your first kills would make you tremble."

She balked and pushed me away, sliding her legs off the bed. "I was protecting my family," she said simply. "But," she said in a whisper and looked back at the door then slowly at me. "The only thing I can't really figure out is… after I killed the first Demon - the one who was chasing Mey-Rin - I looked at the young Master and…."

"You saw his Soul?" I ventured. "His eyes, brighter?"

She nodded and hung her head. "I felt a different kind of hunger in that moment."

Ah, so that would be our first conversation. The hunger for Souls. I smiled a little. "You fought in a war, when you were Human?"

She looked at me for a moment and nodded. "I fought in my brother's stead. I was trained in weapons - that's why I am rather good at fencing." We shared a smile and then she sighed. "I saw men who gave into killings on the field, long after the enemy was dead. They were vicious and savage and - oh gods…."

I pulled her into me and held her as her deeds hit her suddenly. "You protected your family. I should have been called. I should have done that," I whispered into her hair. I rubbed her back, bare and clammy in it's warmth, and lifted my gloved hand. I did the only thing I could, and worked my glove off by holding it by the index finger in my mouth and wiggling it off. I turned my head and spat the glove out, placing my bare hand on her back. "You were amazing, Finnian said. He told me you were an Angel - so beautiful in your movements and sure in the placement of your feet. He wanted to know how you became so graceful in your strength."

"I was savage!"

I lifted her chin and looked at her, holding her gaze firmly. "You are powerful, Daniella. And that power made you do the things that you had to. You did them out of love. I can tell you countless tales of my own savagery, of my own depravity and how I did it because it simply felt good to do. You love deep and feel deep, and perhaps that is why your Birthing was so difficult at times. But it is the same depth that will bring perfect protection to any you Claim. Any you choose to protect. Any you choose to love."

There was an electric buzz in the air and I found it pleasant. I looked at Danny and smiled. It was her, it was her own scent, her own field, her own power, bursting out, seeking to be understood, to be answered. I held her close and her fingers clawed at my jacket, slowly ripping the fabric, slowly reaching to my skin.

"I wanted him," she whispered into my neck as she pushed me on the bed and stared down at me. "I saw it and I wanted it. How do I take something so delicious looking from something so innocent?"

"They are not all pure and innocent," I replied. "Humans are balance. Humans are weak and strong, joy and sorrow. Emotion. Acute and subtle. We can sip on those emotions that they send, like their power, and their Soul is the source of those emotions. You saw the young Master's Soul because he called out to you."

I pushed my fingers into her hair and pulled her down, her lips lingering over mine until I moved and placed them together. I felt my world again move and stay solid. The power of this Demoness was rolling over me and I drank it in even as I had drunk her before. She moved and tore at my clothes again, bringing the night we had danced so vividly back, so deliciously wanted back into my mind. She divested me of my top and growled as I pushed and laid her down, kissing her once more.

With a surprise shove she was on top and pinned my arms down out beside me. She sat across my waist and looked down at me with a slow smile. "Am I me?"

I studied her eyes, I studied her power, and I saw her unflinching, in control. I shuttered. Oh yes, this was Daniella, and there was an undeniable passion as she slowly slid down, her hands staying on my arms and she molded her near naked body on my half clad one. She looked down at my pants and then back at me.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" I breathed. I waited, the moments stretching. I was waiting for her question, her statement, her - anything. I wanted to hear her voice simply say my name once more.

"I love you. I will protect you. I will stand by you for eternity," she finally said. She sat up and smiled. "I also discovered I could manipulate things." There was a gleam in her eyes as she slid down again and licked her lips. "I'm in control."

And I was suddenly without pants. I was naked. She smiled wiggled her hands as she slowly giggled. "Parlor tricks," I muttered as I waved her remaining garments off as well. "Fair is fair," I said as she laughed and pretended to be embarrassed.

She rolled off me and laid beside me, her head resting on my shoulder. I curled my left arm around her and brought my right hand up. "Mmm… missed one," I coyly said. I brought the glove to my mouth and once more tugged, lifting my hand out of the glove. Danny plucked it out of my mouth and set it flying over her shoulder and replaced the item with an even better one - her mouth.

"That was amazing," she whispered in my ear. I rolled to my side and pulled her body to mine.

"You know what else is amazing?" I replied, kissing her temple. "A Reaper was bold enough to come into a Demon's territory and not be detected. A Tutor who wasn't found out to be a woman. A Reaper who defied orders to do something extremely dangerous, only to be rewarded with perhaps the worst reward known to all kind."

She pulled back and placed a finger on my lips. "It wasn't the worst reward they could have given me. I could be Retired and Ascended - that sounds worse right now." I lifted a brow and trailed a finger over her side. "It's worse because this would not be happening. I would be gone. Not able to have found this moment I was ready to fall in love and ask simply for a man to love me."

"I am not simply a man," I muttered kissing her lightly.

"And I am not simply a woman," she replied. "But at this moment, I don't see anything else. I don't want anything else. Sebastian, please, love me. In every way you can."

I pulled her close, the feel of her breasts and her naked body on mine, brought me already pleasure, but I wanted, desired, longed.… I loved the power and the sureness in the words I spoke back, all the meanings of the words, for the first time having no hidden agendas or meanings.

"Yes, my Lady."


	33. Danny POV: Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Danny POV

Intimate relations were not talked about except from the pulpit. Sundays were filled with fire and brimstone, hell was waiting for the wayward sinner. Our lives had to be pure and clean.

When I got on the battlefield, I saw men who were pious and prayed, but would go into the whore houses, or take one last peek into the windows of their sweetheart. I imagined it was dirty and ugly to do any of the things the men would talk about briefly. Private was private and that was to be done with the utmost care, not given to anyone.

Needless to say, I was a Human, ex-Reaper, Demon, virgin. I shuddered as Sebastian kissed me, and his hands gripped my sides, my hips, sliding up to my breasts. I shuddered in delight, in longing, feeling instantly safe as I did the same. His kisses both took my breath and gave me the air I was gasping for. If we were about to commit the ultimate sin, I was ready.

I laughed as he kissed my neck and he pulled back, looking at me. "I was thinking about how we would be going to Hell according to everything I was taught."

He snorted and looked at me. "Dear, we _are_ Hell."

I slowly smiled and slide my hands up to his face and kissed him gently. "Shall we burn slowly?"

"Always," he breathed and kissed my neck again. "My dear Daniella, am I your first?" he asked suddenly as he kissed the top of my right breast. I nodded. "My love," he breathed as he went back to kissing my body.

I was panting, heat was rising, and I pulled him closer to me as he licked down the valley of my breasts. I never felt more women, more sure about my sex, about the very act I wanted to do. I bit my lip and sighed. And then there was the heat spreading from below, as if every bit of me was demanding for one single place to be touched, beyond my body, beyond my core, deep inside my heart.

I moved my left leg to squeeze into his hand as Sebastian brushed his fingers over my hips, over my thighs, over my knees, and downwards, and then slowly swept them upwards. Upwards. Upwards. And I gasped as the heat between my legs was suddenly touched. The red eyes of the Demon above me shone and I hoped mine answered. He spread his hands over my leg again and bent and kissed me, his right arm cradling my head as his left once more swept over my opening.

"Daniella," he breathed and kissed me deeply. I reached down past his hips and found his hot rippling core. His ballocks was everything a man or woman wished to receive. He didn't hesitate as he kissed me deeper and my own core seemed to demand his intimate touch more.

There was the changes in how he kissed me, how he moved his hands, and how he looked at me, and I was ready, I was ready to find what this was and why it was so sinful. I arched my back as he pulled away and he chuckled a bit, moving his hands down, moving down, and I knew as my body was on fire, wanting to receive everything he had, I presented myself to him, to the Demon, to the man, to the solid and the unknown being - all of which I was and wasn't and I waited. The fires burning bright in my gaze as he slide in, slowly and stilling, watching me. I reached up and brushed his hair back and held it behind his head for a moment, the sensations building. I let his hair go and followed his thrust, his movements, his lead for a moment, then I demanded, I pulled him down, my breasts hard and sensitive as his chest hit mine, and my legs went around his, pulling him in and panting in his ear.

This was the sin that made maids soiled. This was the sin that made woman mothers. This was pure bliss and the closest to heaven I would be in my eternal life. My eternal life! I laughed - this was my delight to enjoy and give until time ran out and there was nothing left. Nothing would stop us from kissing and bedding each other. Nothing would stop us from taking and receiving this one passionate moment. Many moments. Building and building.

Sebastian shifted again and deepened still, his hands on my legs, and his eyes fixed on mine. A single mission, a single thought: to love me the best way he knew how. To love me until I knew what it meant to be a women in his arms, in only his bed, in his heart even. He was claiming me, as I saw him lose himself to his Demonic needs. He was claiming me as his. And I wanted to claim him back. I wanted to give it all back to him and show that I answered his calling, answered it in equal measure. I pushed him over, tangle of legs and arms and sweat dripping down my breasts and down my back and I took him. I sat on the man below me and basked in the glow that was spreading, his hands spreading over my body, his eyes roaming free, and I presented him every bit as I arched my back and the absolute blinding of passion took me, spreading from my core to my fingertips.

I collapsed on him, so limp and exhilarated, reaching for his lips, and finding his seeking mine, and the simple sounds of the birds chirping outside, and laughter from the Humans below, and the knowledge that we had crossed lines that were set up to keep us in line, apart, together, intimate, and distant, had shattered.

As I closed my eyes and Sebastian kissed me gently, I felt like the women he saw and desired when he walked in and saw me months ago. I felt like the powerful Demon who charged into the battlefield and took her own place among mighty men. I felt like the old me, the scared and worried, Human and Reaper, slowly ebbed away and was replaced with the power I held firmly in my grip, as I pulled Sebastian down to kiss me as we simply laid in each other's arms, the frenzy passed and the calm of simply being together settled around us.


	34. Danny POV: Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Danny POV

Sebastian slid his hands over my trousers and kissed my neck as I brushed my hair. He watched me in the mirror and pulled back.

"Don't cut your hair," he said, kissing my temple. "I want to see it long, once."

"I am still a man to the Earl." He slid his hands up to cup my breasts and smiled as I swatted them away. "Decorum - remember? That is what the Earl asked anyhow."

"But not in the privacy of your bedroom."

I turned around and put my hands on my hips. "A moment of passion and you want it all?"

"I seem to recall a few moments, of lasting, memorable, passion," he said, kissing me slowly with each word. I pushed against his shoulders and smiled, kissing him back.

"I think you are planning something in that mind of yours," I finally said, walking out of the bathroom and picking up my vest from the chair. "Are you going to let me know or do I have to wait and be surprised?"

"A little of both," he said after a moment. "Have you given any thought to what yesterday will mean for us beyond these walls? I am happy to keep you safe in that bed, and delighted, but you know, for this moment, we both have positions that are more than just the two of us."

"The Butler and the Tutor," I sighed. "The Earl will be mad when I tell him about my secret."

Sebastian nodded, pensive. "He will be angry, yes. But perhaps understanding."

"I don't like the word 'perhaps.'"

"You are the young Master's savior - twice. He will be more understanding and open to your position now." Sebastian placed a well gloved hand on the door as I went to open it. "He may be willing to give something else you crave."

I looked at him and saw there was a mix of longing and excitement. I shoved his hand off the door and shook my head. "Make me pancakes and we can say my cravings are done."

"Oh, my sweet Demon," he muttered into my ear.

"Sebastian," I growled, warning, nothing but a warning to stop, to dismiss his thoughts on the matter. I shuddered inwardly; I had protected the young Master not because I had to, by a Contract, a Bond, but because he had grown on me, even when he was Possessed. His sparkling green eyes and dark hair, his smile, and the way he would sometimes look at me as we went through lessons, reminded me of my own sisters, of the girlish dream of having children of my own, or simply that I was made to protect. Souls from Demons, and now, to snatch them from Reapers? I wanted to cradle the young Master and not see how his eyes held now a different look for me.

"Danny," Sebastian breathed as he passed me. I blinked and looked at him. He was busy placing the fruits out on the side table and I was standing at the table too, having wandered through my daydream to arrive where Human food was served, and suddenly I surveyed the toast and eggs. 'Perhaps' floated into my mind and I turned to Sebastian and without realizing I even had a plate in my hand, I opened my palms, dropping the plate, only to watch in horror and amazement it stop, and the well cultured Demon who I had tied myself to, no matter what, lifted it in his hands.

"I don't think I can do today," I said suddenly.

"No, best you get back to bed."

"Can Demons get sick?"

"You feel feverish?" He placed a hand on my neck and frowned. "You feel fine."

"Maybe on the outside," I siged. "Inside I don't seem to put a thought together."

"The young Master will not be up to continuing his studies, you will not be needed today, Tutor," he said lightly. He placed the dish back on the table and slid his hands up my arms, "Go to bed. Demons don't need to sleep, and even so you are fully now a powerful creature, I believe I have occupied your first 24 hours of being such, with less than restful activity."

I smiled and licked my lips - Finnian was out in the Garden, Baldroy was trying not to burn the eggs, Mey-Rin was starting the daily wash - and leaned forward - the Earl and his wife were in bed, the young Master was also sleeping - and kissed him gently. I saw his eyes widen for a moment, even so he knew where everyone was, I was sure.

"I made sure we were alone," I breathed. "I shall try to rest. I agree, there wasn't much of that going on yesterday." I kissed him again and untangled myself, walking back to my bedroom.

Sebastian had once said that being a Demon was about sucking the emotions out of the Humans around us, small glimpses of their Souls. That those emotions were what guided him to create - really mimic - them in himself. But he was Made, not Born, and I was a woman - all these unknown parts coming together in a way that no one could imagine. I lay on the bed and ran my fingers over the blanket I had wrapped around myself as we had finished one more passionate lovers meeting. I stuffed my hand in my mouth and giggled like a schoolgirl. I was sharing my bed with a man! A very nicely looking and feeling man!

I rolled over and looked out the window, missing the open fields of trees, blooming and waiting for the time to produce their fruit, to be picked, enjoyed. I got up and decided to do just that - go outside and think. I had to think. I had to sort out what had finally happened, where I was going to go.

My feet carried me like the wind, like they had when I had defended the Manor and I stood in the middle of the gardens, the morning dew still clinging to the blades of grass, the small branches of the trees. I sat on the bench and looked up, the vastness of the sky seemed to welcome me and I could float. Danny - my twin - and I would lay on the back of the wagon and watch the clouds, making up small stories of why the blue sky would make the puffy white clouds, and then would make the clouds sad, making it rain down on us below. There wasn't a cloud over head, but I saw there were more coming, and a few looked like they were sad, and would rain. I smiled gently, the memories rolling over me.

I was forever frozen in the last memory of my Human existence, a perfect shell for eternity. But I was more than a handsome woman - I was a woman who had hopes and dreams. I closed my eyes - _had_. Were they all gone now that I was a Demon? I laughed. More importantly, had they fled when I had decided never to declare myself a woman to anyone? It was easy enough to do - men washed separately mostly, we slept with clothes on, or at least a thin layer covering any flesh that would stir the sinful emotions, we all got standard sized uniforms to wear. I was among men for two years before… before I killed myself before I could be taken by force by men whose eyes would have looked down at me, hungry. A hunger that was very different than the hunger that had been in Sebastian's eyes as he held me, kissed me, caressed my cheek, and muttered things in a scolding hot tongue I didn't understand, but it warmed me throughout my being.

The sun was rising over the trees far to the East and I watched as the dark of night was slowly consumed by the chasing light. What a metaphor! I had let myself be taken by what I had to do, an act of survival, both on the battlefield and within the Society. But I now had a choice. I could balance them. I could be a woman, wearing dresses, dancing openly with the man I loved, and be a man, respected and brave. I watched the birds take to the sky and move as one. One. It was a different sensation to be called 'Daniella' - my name. My name. Not my brother's name. Not someone who I was only part of. I finally stood after a few more moments of peacefully reflecting.

I placed everyone - an interesting ability I wondered how often Sebastian had used to keep track of me when I was a Reaper - and walked to the Earl's study, still in some disrepair since Sebastian had been occupied and had not left to survey the physical damage the Demon and I had done to the room. I opened the door with a small knock, once more facing the two men I had respected and admired.

"Ah, do come in, Mr. Hyde," the Earl said, placing a broken chair back down. "Sebastian said you were feeling a bit of the effects of this," he added, looking around.

"Yes. Partially." I took another step into the room and looked at the broken chair. I looked at the Earl and cleared my throat, suddenly dry. His eyes were bright and I could see the dimness of his other, Marked, eye through the black eye patch. The same Mark I had casually outlined and caressed on Sebastian's hand. "I have been keeping something from you."

He looked at me and sucked in a deep breath, as if preparing himself to go underwater. Perhaps he was rightly preparing himself.

"To start with, as you have seen, I have come into my powers," I said in a rush of words. "All the small things that have been happening over the past four months came together when I needed them. I defended this home - your home and your family - because I had to. I felt compelled to do so. It was natural, like protecting the young Master from the Reapers." I slowed down and listened to the beating of both the Earl and Sebastian's hearts. "Almost like my womanly instincts were to protect her children."

"Yes quite," the Earl said. He shifted his head toward me further and took me in. "'Womanly instincts,'" he muttered and tried to figure it out. I took a breath and broke his wonderment. I dove in, and hoped I would come up to the surface after taking the plunge.

"I have needed to survive for 50 years disguised as a man. I am not a man, physically, nor, it seems, wholly mentally," I said, letting the air seem to stale and suddenly shift as I went on. "I am sorry to have deceived you so, Earl," I finished, bowing my head.

I heard the Earl shift and then felt his hands on my shoulders. "I understand something about deception and hiding," he finally said softly. I looked up and knew what he meant. The Contract was beautiful even so it was shrouded behind fabric. He fingered his patch and nodded. "Yes, Sebastian did say long ago others of his kind could see it. The greedy Demon made it so visible I can't present it to even my wife when we are alone." There was a drop of sadness in his voice, but he pulled back and straightened. "So, _Ms._ Hyde, this is new to everyone, I imagine."

I heard Sebastian shift a bit and it caught the Earl's attention. "Aw, bloody hell, Sebastian!"

"It was for the Tutors protection, my Lord."

"And…" he started then turned and let out the breath he had been holding. "We shall talk about this later, Demon."

"Of course, my Lord."

The Earl looked at me and sighed. "If I leave to get my own tea, will you two be able fix this?" he waved his hand at the broken chair and the toppled side tables. He looked at the desk and ran his hands over the gash where Mey-Rin had landed. There were papers scattered everywhere.

"Of course," I replied. "It was my fault that -"

"No, please, I will not place this upon you. I am a rather lovely target for many, both Humans in polite society and those I crush under my heel. And, a constant attraction for Demons to visit and try to wrench away. And now my son," he added as he looked over at the couch, the only piece of furniture not damaged in some manner. "He is a target or a good substitute it seems."

I turned away, not trusting that my own memory of his son would not shine in my face. He walked past us, once more commanding all that was around him, even so he was leaving two Demons who could possibly control even more. I felt the shudder of Power course through me and Sebastian spent less than a second to repair everything.

I frowned at him. "How will I learn all the finer points of being a Demon if you do it all?"

He smiled and slid a hand over my neck and pulled me closer. "You will have plenty of time to learn all the finer points. Right now, I wish to kiss the delectable woman who is standing before me."

I hardly protested as he kissed me, held me closer and at last pulled away, pride shining through as he looked at me. "You are a most peculiar Demon for sure, Ms. Daniella Hyde."

I smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek. "I would imagine I am. I have done everything else quite opposite, so why stop?"


	35. Ciel POV: Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Ciel POV

I felt myself become agitated as I moved out of my study. I had a Demon, and now two. I had one who served me because he was Bound to me, and one who seemed to do so because he - no, _she_ \- wanted to.

"Bloody Demons," I muttered. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen below, and startled Mey-Rin as she came out of the pantry.

"Oh! Do you need something my Lord?" she asked.

Something stronger than tea, I mused. "No, just needed some tea. Please," I hurried as she bent to place the sack of something down and fetch it for me. "I just need a moment alone. I do know how to make my own cup of tea," I said, pushing past her, and finding the kitchen blissfully empty.

The sounds of the Staff floated about and I heard Bard and Finny coming in and out of a far door, Mey-Rin's high pitched voice bouncing off the stone walls, and the simply different things I never stopped to think about was happening under my feet all day.

Things like hiring a Reaper for a Tutor to help straighten out my son. Things like then having said Reaper save him from death - twice. And ultimately, oh I did burn on this one, how the Tutor was a woman.

I paused mid-sip and studied the gardens, a different view from the ground level. A Governess? A wolf in sheep's clothes? Survival… yes. A woman's position was vastly different than a man's. I looked at the tea cup and wondered what her story was. Did it matter? Did this sudden revelation of her gender changed what I had said - I would give him - her - a place of protection? For the sake of my Demon's comfort? I poured the tea down in the sink.

"I do miss you Tanaka," I said, looking at the lone cup. "You were at least a person I could have peace with. Even if you didn't know what was going truly on."

The flurry of activity outside drew my attention and I watched as the Tutor and Vincent carried some papers and books with them and walked down the path the greenhouse. Vincent was looking up and talking, animated, alive. The Tutor was nodding and slowed his stride to meet my son's when he shifted his books. They looked comfortable. Like the Tutor belonged.

"My Lord?"

"Dear gods, Sebastian!" I yelped as he startled me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw the puzzled look on his face. "I needed to be alone."

"You have many rooms to choose from," he simply said, gliding over to the tea kettle and lifting it off the stove and opened the burner, stoking the flames. "And this is the one you come to?"

"I can come into any room I wish," I said, feeling as if I was about to be scolded. I turned away and shook my head. "I… I need to know what… _she_ wants. I know we talked about it before…. Things look vastly different now."

"Yes, they are, my Lord." He was quiet and I wanted to box him about the ears, make him talk to me, to tell me everything - every wicked detail in their private affairs. I moved toward him and let my hands ball up, and then relax. Who was I compared to the Demon whose only reason not to consume me already was his code from our Contract. He turned and eyed me. "Shall we continue here, or more privately?"

"Just say it, satisfy my question - what is her intentions now that she has her Powers?"

He poured the water over the tea leaves and lifted his eyes. Bright, clear, red, eyes. Ones I looked to for wisdom and protection, as I grew into the man I was. Ones that suddenly held history and a future - all of which I was not part of but for a speck of time. I shrunk back as he blinked and pushed the tea towards me.

"She doesn't want anything besides me, my Lord. She is perfectly content with teaching your son for the time being, and becoming," he smiled slightly, his eyes shifting into a space far away, "the exquisite Demon that she is."

I looked at him and took up the teacup and sipped at it. It tasted interesting, and I looked down at the cup. I frowned and picked out the remaining leaf. I twisted it in my fingers and examined it. "There is a flower in my tea."

"Ah, yes, there does seem to be a flower in your tea," Sebastian said, taking it from me. He smiled and placed it gently back on the table. "It must have slipped in accidently."

"Do keep your eye out for anymore accidents," I said, placing the tea down and sighing. "I have work to do regarding my company. Don't disturb me until lunch."

"Of course, my Lord."

And I walked out, back up the stairs, and closed the door to the world below, wishing I could contain my Demon in such a manner.


	36. Sebastian POV: Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Sebastian POV

Danny came into my room as I was packing my few items I would be taking to the seashore, our Holiday for the week with the Master and Mistress and young Master. The servants would go to town and make sure that the residence in London was ready for our return. I watched as she moved and sat on the bed, looking at me with a frown and then sighed.

"Do talk to me."

"The young Master has asked if I could teach him how to swim."

I frowned. "I taught him when he was younger. I didn't think one forgets."

"Sebastian, he asked if my room could be next to his," she whispered, lifting her eyes. I frowned, not sure how to sooth her worry. "Come sit next to me?" she finally said. She patted the space beside her and I simply sat, and wrapped my arm around her. She leaned her head into me and was quiet.

Humans had funny ways of creating attachments. They devoted themselves to gaining temporary things - objects, power, emotions - yet also craved long lasting connections - relationships, families, legacies. I leaned down and kissed her head and sighed. My beautiful Demon was so young and so innocent, so Human in her outlook it made me pause more times then not when we discussed things such as the Master and his family. Their future. Even our position within that future. I did not lie when I told the Master her only desire was to be with me, and surround herself with keeping the young Master safe and growing into his future position.

"I would have to dress in a bathing costume," she breathed. "They would see everything."

"Yes, a rather difficult thing to cover up," I noted lightly. "You are very much a woman when devoid of your mans attire."

She looked up and blushed. I sighed; still so innocent. "What do you wear when you are swimming?"

"I do not swim," I simply said. "I taught the young Master while he was in the bathtub."

"You are no help."

"So it seems." I untangled myself and stood, offering my hands to her and she placed her delicate palms in mine and curled her fingers around my hands. I pulled her towards me and she was so fluid and so beautiful as she stood, I wished to do it again, as I wished to do it again every morning when we left the bed. "Are you not, perhaps, afraid that the young Master is developing some affections for you? It would be natural," I added. She looked up sharply. "Not as a boy to a man, but rather a boy and his Tutor. A boy and his twice protector. You spend time teaching him the ways of nature and how his own mind works, it is sometimes understandable how the Humans care for such interactions."

"Did… the Earl?"

I snorted. "At one point, yes. I rescued him as well. He was an angry child when I came and took what I wanted. He taught me as I grew impatient. He toyed with me in a way, and he… there were moments he would ask me to stay as he slept. To know I was there for him, much as the young Master does now. The Master and I have an attachment, a tangled attachment, that is both restrictive and freeing." I looked at the case I had packed and then at her. "Have you packed?"

She nodded. "The Earl asked if you were ready."

I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "My dear, you should not concern yourself with this alone. We said we would talk about each of these things as they came upon you. You have been a Demon for a little while, so don't leave me behind now."

She smiled and chuckled. "Oh Sebastian, now who is the one becoming attached?"

I grabbed her by the waist and drew her up and held her in the air, melting into her body as she melted into mine. "I freely attach myself to you. You have grounded me in so many ways, chased off my deepest desires to dispense with this game the Master and I have played, you have satisfied me to my very core, watching, waiting, anticipating, for the Demon you would become. And what a Demon! A curious mix of Human, Reaper, and Demon. So feminine and so masculine in each step. Your Power is intoxicating and to think you have chosen me to allow to enjoy it, to dip my desires into that pool of beauty and to burn with the Hell fires I left so long ago." I kissed her deeply and felt the Master's tug as he called for me. I felt Daniella's tug to stay with her.

I was trapped between two Masters. Two beings who wanted me for what I could give, and I desired them for what they could give in return.

I pulled back and looked at her as I set her down and entwined our fingers as we started out of my room. "I love you, Daniella," I whispered. She turned and I saw small droplets of tears clinging to her lashes.

"Let's get going, even I'm feeling the Earl calling you," she said smiling as she pulled me down the stairs.


	37. Sebastian POV: Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Sebastian POV

The Master walked ahead with his family, pointing to the water and the beach to the young Master. I held the door for Danny to come out with the picnic basket, carrying the chairs and an umbrella. The sky was overcast, but the sun had already come out several times, making the Mistress ask for an umbrella. She was worried about too much sun since the doctor had confirmed they were indeed expecting their second child.

"I feel ridiculous walking to the beach in my pants and shirt," Danny grumbled. I looked at her and kept my mouth closed.

We had arrived at the private beach house the day before, the young Master running to the water as soon as he saw it. Danny had sat by the window that night and looked over the rocky beach and shook her head as I modeled some of the latest in women's bathing suits. She had laughed at how it clung to my masculine body, and finally gave up, stating she would just have to either not go swimming, or wear something that looked more masculine on her. She declined to let me place the variety of options on her.

"I will ask you to stay in the shadows so you do not get too hot," I finally said, watching as the Phantomhives all approached the water and the Master and young Master rolled up their pants. They waded out a foot and stood in the small waves. The Mistress was coming back and I quickly set out the blanket, made sure the chairs were ready and the umbrella was at the correct angle. She sat down and smiled up at me.

"This is perfect, thank you," she said.

"Of course, my Lady."

Danny placed the food out and the young Master came running up and grabbed her hand as she placed the basket down.

"Mister Hyde, come into the water! It's a bit cold, but it's nice once you get used to it," he said, tugging her to follow him.

"Vincent, perhaps Mr. Hyde does not feel like going into the water just yet. It is polite to ask," the Master said, ruffling his son's newly trimmed hair. "So, perhaps you should ask."

The young Master pouted and stopped tugging on Danny's hand. "Mister Hyde, do you care to come into the water with me?"

Danny's face lite up at the sweet question, and she bent down a little and smiled. "Thank you for the invitation, young Master, but I don't wish to go into the water. However, I would love to sit on those rocks overlooking it and watch you play. Will that be acceptable?"

The young Master sighed and looked at her. "Okay," he said finally. "If I am drowning, will you come and get me?"

"Of course I would!" she said, walking with him. "But it is not too deep here and you will not go farther than a few steps away from the edge."

"Yes sir," the young Master replied.

"Mr. Hyde seems to be adjusting well," the Master said, turning to me. He looked at his son and Danny and then faced me, lowering his voice. "I got a sneaking suspicion that the Tutor is avoiding the water."

"Yes… he is. There are some obvious reasons."

"So it's not because… he can't swim?"

"No, he has said he can swim, but is not comfortable with it."

The Master turned and looked at the pair. "I am glad he came, nonetheless."

I smiled. "He had little choice," I reminded him. The Master nodded a bit and turned back to the Mistress.

I walked to the edge of the treeline, straddling the distance between Danny watching the young Master and the Master who was pouring water for the Mistress. An idea formed in my mind and I smiled; yes, tonight would be a wonderful opportunity. I looked up as the clouds brushed past the sun, and then once more filled the space of sparse trees, rocks and water with sunlight, as if the Heavens above had approved of my wonderful idea.

It was after the Master and Mistress retired and Danny had put the young Master to bed, reading "The Railway Children," entertaining him with different voices for each character, that I was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs that led to our quarters. She smiled and swept some of the hair that had escaped her tieback she had started to adopt.

"Why do I feel like you have something wicked planned?" she breathed as she shrugged off her vest and slung it over her right arm.

"Perhaps because I do?" I said, cupping her chin and kissing her slowly. "I have something very special for us to do."

She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "It involves me swimming, doesn't it?"

"Well now, you are no fun if you are guessing my intentions."

She hung up the vest and pulled me toward the back door and giggled as I picked her up and ran, stopping at the edge of the water. The moon was perfect and the water was like a glassy reflection of the sky. There were sounds of others on the beach, further away, away from us in the small inlet of the beach. I slid my hand up her back and took ahold of her right hand and raised it over my shoulder and laid it gently down as she moved her left to join on the other shoulder, locking us in an embrace. I took a step forward, moving her back, and then to the right, side step, back, left, side. I closed my eyes and saw the dress of the first time we had danced. I opened them slowly and she was looking down, in wonder.

"Sebastian!" she took a step back and looked at the beautiful dress she now wore. "I need to learn that. Imagine how easy it would be to dress the young Master!"

I laughed and pulled her gently back toward me. "When the Master was younger, he would throw fits about the clothes I chose. There were times when I did consider simply throwing something on him, something hideous, and let him parade around in it."

"No, you didn't!"

"I said I considered it," I replied smiling wickedly. "Of course there was a time I did dress him in a lovely pink and black trimmed dress." Her gasp made me tilt my head, pulling her back, deeper into the water. "It was for a case. I never meant much harm. He did look very convincing as a young Mistress. Much like yourself."

"Wicked man," she scolded. "Sebastian, you know I am getting this dress thoroughly wet," she added, as the skirt floated on the surface behind her. "Maybe you can magically slip me into something a bit more appropriate?"

My eyes danced as I laughed and leaned into her ear. "I could take them all off."

"Sebastian!"

"Ah, not yet?"

She licked her lips and pulled her arms tighter around my neck, standing on her toes in the shallow water. "How about if I try on some of those bathing suits you were showing me? I am sure they will fit me a bit better, not that I minded them on you."

I breathed out in a rush of longing and stepped back. The one piece bathing suit clung to her in the right places and the short ruffles over her waist gave it a look as if she was wearing a short skirt.

"I did like this one. I, for obvious reasons, did not show you this one," I said, giving a small smile.

She touched the suit and looked up, her lips curling even as a small giggle escaped. "I think you would look so cute in ruffles."

I shuddered. There was a time when the Mistress had gone through some rather odd fashions, determined that each of us wore pieces that had ruffles, lace, and ribbons. I looked back over Danny and shook my head. "I think I would be better in this," I said, and my own dancing attire vanished, replaced with a black one piece of my own.

She stood back and eyed me up and down. "Nice choice. But, men can show a little more skin."

"More skin?" I stripped the suit down to the pants only, my pale skin shining in the moon. "It is a bit more liberating," I commented as I moved my hands down my chest.

"Much," Danny breathed as she pushed me back, walking me back deeper into the water. She splashed me as she let me go and dove into the water, coming up a distance away. I swam out to her, catching her by the waist and pulling her down under the water, kissing her as we went down, our feet touching the bottom and pushing back up, floating slowly to the surface.

The crackle of a Portal came washing over me as I broke the surface. The look on Danny's face showed she felt it too.

"Something from the other Side," I muttered, scanning the shoreline and saw a flash of an opening.

"Sebastian - the fire!"

My gaze shifted to where Danny was pointing. I gasped; the fire that a neighboring lodger had started had spread to the nearby undergrowth and they were trying to put it out with water, but a shimmer of eyes told me they would not be successful.

"A Demon," Danny growled, seeing the same. She quickly swam closer and I followed, not sure if either of us should be involved.

I felt another Portal open and saw the unmistakable outline of two Reapers leap out. One raced to stop the Demon and the other stood beside the fire, looking on at the scene. "Danny," I muttered, a cold realization sinking into my core. I swam faster but she was just out of my grasp as she got her footing and raced toward the Reaper who was now watching her come at him. "Hell."

I transformed into my Demonic self, my wings powerful even as the water dripped off the soft feathers. In a blink I set my foot on the shore and waved my hand, eating the fire in the flick of my hand. Two bodies, two former alive Humans lay by the fire, the Reaper in Red standing and checking his notebook.

"Oooh, Sebby, you didn't have to dress up all for me," he sighed, looking over his shoulder, and licked his lips as his green eyes flared.

I clenched my hands and looked around, sensing that Danny and a Reaper was near, but Danny was not hurt. Grell moved closer and I looked back at him, pulling back into my Human form. His eyes widened and he shrugged his jacket lower still.

"Your skin is glorious! Let me run my hands over the flesh! I'll let you do the same," he panted, coming closer to me.

"Leave me. I am here to fetch… my companion."

"Let me be your companion," he said, his hand now almost touching me. I grabbed his wrist and wrenched it back, only half watching as his eyes fluttered in pain and he sank to his knees. "Oh the glorious pain you give me!"

"Leave him!" Danny yelled as she came walking back with William at her side. He looked thoroughly mad as he eyed her up and down, not mistaking that she was female as he pushed his glasses up and shook his head.

"Grell, we are done," he said simply as he walked past me, giving me a look of disgust. "I said we are done," he added sharper, when Grell did not stop trying to drape himself over me, even as Danny was now grabbing his shoulder and spun him around.

"I said, leave him," she growled, her eyes flaring and her body rippling, part of her dissipating in her utter anger. "He will never be interested in you."

"Sebby! Who is this!?" Grell screeched. He turned toward me and then back toward Danny. "Who is this!"

"You don't even recognize him?" William said, eyeing Danny. " _Her_ ," he added wrinkling his nose at the whole scene. I turned to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You will speak to the Lady with respect."

"Respect! Lady! _Mr._ Hyde is an Aberration! Female Reapers were expressly never to be accepted once it was discovered their emotional make-up lended them to bouts of emotional inefficiency!"

I grabbed him harder and growled. "Daniella is perfect as a woman. She is perfect as a Demon. Perhaps you freed her in more than one way when you 'rewarded' her."

"I'm glad to be rid of the burden - you want one more?" he spat, glaring at Grell.

I pushed him away and snarled, my form once more breaking apart. "I do not wish to have anyone but the Demoness I have chosen."

I grabbed Danny and took to the sky, my need to tear and destroy sending me higher and faster, even as my lover was laughing into the sky, her voice echoing off the rocky shore as I finally brought us down, far from where we started, far from where we were discovered. I wanted her, and pulled her toward me, my need dripping through the skin I wore, to the Demon I was, to the Darkness I needed fill.

Danny's skin slowly healed from the gashes on her wrists where I pinned her down, my senses coming back sharp and satisfied. My anchor to this world, to my nature going too far, reached up and licked her own wounds. Her tongue snaked out and licked the trickle of blood, leaving clean flesh behind, leaving her unscarred.

She laid a finger on my lips and shook her head as she slowly smiled. "I will always give myself to you," she whispered. "A romantic dance and swim to a rather lustful bedding. You know how to treat a Lady to all she desires."

I kissed her slowly and scooped her up, noting her lack of clothes and her bright eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck once more. "Shall we head back to the Master and Mistress?"

"It would be best if they find their schedule uninterrupted."

I nodded once and took to the sky again, all urgency of racing away had faded as I had taken my fill of her. The Master could keep his family until his natural end if he desired; I had my exquisite Demon to keep me satisfied.


	38. Danny POV: Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Danny POV

My left hand itched as I walked down the hall with the young Master. He was talking about the Holiday and how he wanted to go to the coast with his father the next week.

"It was so beautiful, wasn't it Mister Hyde?"

"Yes, very," I replied. I brushed my hand against my pant leg and frowned as it did not satisfy.

"Father said I could come to look over the new factory," he continued. "He said he is bringing back an old toy that they used to make when he was younger." He wrinkled his nose, creasing his face, making it unattractive.

"Don't do that," I scolded. He turned and looked up at me, smoothing his face again.

"Sorry, sir," he said, and we continued to walk toward the stairs. He fell silent as we walked down the stairs, meeting the Earl and Sebastian at the landing. "Father," the young Master said, smiling. "What was the toy you were making again?"

The Earl placed a hand on his son's shoulder and looked at him, making me feel agitated in the intimacy that the two shared. "The Rabbit - the Phantom Rabbit," he said. "A lovely stuffed animal that your mother may have still."

I felt Sebastian's hand grip my right arm and pull. I didn't even realize I was baring my teeth at the Earl as he spoke until he pushed me to stand in front of him and he licked his lips, making me do the same. I quickly closed my mouth and looked back at the father and son, continuing to talk.

"Why are you looking eager to Feed?" Sebastian asked in a mere whisper only for me to hear. "Shall I cook you a feast tonight?" he added with a small laugh.

"Sebastian, I'm going to show Vincent something in the Gallery," the Earl said. I glanced over and saw there was a touch of mistrust as he looked pointedly at me. "Please, deal with the… incident?"

Sebastian, ever smooth and elegant, turned and bowed. "Certainly, my Lord. I shall find you when I am finished?"

The Earl looked at Sebastian and nodded. "Yes, that will be fine. Don't forget we have to be in town by 7 for the meeting."

"It's on my schedule, my Lord. I will hold that in mind as I deal with the incident."

The Earl placed a hand on the young Master's back and guided him down the stairs. I winced and rubbed my hand against my side, trying to subdue the pain.

"Let me see," Sebastian said softly, grabbing my arm and gently grasping my wrist. He turned my hand so the back was facing him. "Oh, well I had not expected this," he muttered. He looked from the rash that was burning from my arm down to the back of my hand, and met my eyes. "You truly do have the powers of a Made Demon."

"It itches," I said, moving my right hand towards it. Sebastian gently pushed the hand away and covered the rash with his gloved hand instead.

"My room is safest for this," he said, and he moved me to the second floor, and we walked to a matching hidden door as below, and walked up the servant's stairs.

"Honestly I am fine, it's just something that bit me," I said. He held my arm firmly and walked up the stairs, not looking back. I tugged and he tugged harder, almost dragging me now as we reached the top and walked down the hall to his bedroom. "Unhand me! I just need to bandage it!"

"If you do nothing, Daniella, you will find your skin gone, burned away, painfully, by the very same power you are holding inside you. How long has it been like this," he asked sitting me on his bed and removed his gloves.

I looked at him and then at my hand. "A few hours?"

"And how long has it been since you could look at the young Master and not Hunger for his Soul?"

I got up and spun around as he tried to reach for me. "How dare you try to make it about the young Master! How dare you look at him! You have his father - is that not enough?!"

Sebastian pinned me to the bed, and I bucked under him, trying to plant my knees into him. He moved his legs to hold me still and snarled into my face. I hissed back, my hand itching more, and I looked at it; I had heated blisters slowly rising on the back of it. I looked back at Sebastian and gasped in pain.

"How long?"

"Since we came back from Holiday," I gasped as the itching became seering pain. "Oh! It hurts! It's painful to look at him… he smells so wonderful. Sunshine! He smells like sunshine to me," I growled. I licked my lips and breathed into his face, panting to sink my teeth into the flesh that was presented to me, the delicious flesh of the Demon who I had vowed to take as mine. Delicious, dripping, saturating my lips.

"Daniella!" Sebastian spat as he shook me. "Let me take you to a place where we can slate that fire in your eyes."

"Please," I hissed. "Just a nip? Just a lick?"

He put his hands on my wrists and held me still. He inched closer and my darting tongue licked at his lips. They parted and I breathed deeper, ready to take anything I could get. I arched my back as he lowered himself still more.

"No."

Fire in my throat burned as he raced me across the sky, much as he had done when we were on Holiday, to our secret cove we had dined on the cravings of the flesh in a different way. He landed in the nearby village and we stole into a house. I heard an old man shuffling beyond the room we stood in. His breathing was labored and he bumped into something, sending him to tip forward, and catch himself before he too was on the floor beside his smashed item.

Sebastian put me down and placed a finger over my lips as I began to speak.

"You are once more changing into the most exquisite Demon even I have never seen in all my years. Born once more into a new aspect of your new life - a Mark," he whispered into my ear, as he turned me and now I was facing the slightly opened door. "You hunger for a Soul. You can Mark the Human, make a Contract with them, as my Master and I have, or you can simply satisfy that Hunger." He swept his hand into my hair and pulled at my tie, letting it drop. "You don't need to change into anything special to take a Soul that has not long to continue. Listen, he is laboring with each breath. Taking his Soul is a mercy, snatching it up from even the Reaper's grasp is preferable than to let it linger in that Shell."

His voice was like dripping honey, and my lips were parting as he spoke, ready to receive the Soul I was now smelling. Intoxicating, and dragging me closer to it, even as Sebastian whispered, and we moved closer. We stood in the crack of the door and the old man's eyes opened in long blinks, his Soul shining as they opened. So bright. So inviting. I was walking across the room before I knew it. I was leaning down into the man's face in an instant. I grasped his face and drowned in the shock that zipped through his last look. There was a moment as I pulled back, my teeth ready, I felt the Hunger heighten and ebb, but the moment passed and I sank my teeth, my claws, into the tender flesh of his neck and ripped into his chest, scratching as the blood flowed, covering my arms, seeping into my white shirt, soaking down into my skin.

I stumbled back as the power of the Soul shook me to my knees and I licked my lips, brought my hands to my face, and, like a hungry dog, I licked them. Clean and without thought. I sat back and found myself leaning into a hard body that kneeled behind me.

"Your Mark, my Lady, watch as it rises," Sebastian whispered as he grasped my left hand and swept his bare hands over my once boiling skin. "My, my, it is lovely."

I looked down and there was a circle forming, from the bottom, slicing through my flesh, leaving blacked lines as it finished. A slow form of a star, like Sebastian's own, inside the thick circle, was hollow, more delicately lined, came from under my skin and vines began to weave in and out, these lines were light and also delicate, and ended in a small knot in the center.

I turned my eyes back up to Sebastian and he brought my now cooled hand up and kissed the newly blackened imprint sliding his bright eyes towards me and smiling wickedly.

"The beautiful Mark for a beautiful woman. Are you still dripping with Hunger?"

I gave the barest of nods and he grabbed my hand, and we flew to the next house, and the next house, and the next, stopping as I fell into the chair beside my last Soul, my Hunger satisfied for the moment. Sebastian's feathery kisses brought me back to my senses slowly. I looked up at him and he smiled, his own desire sated.

"I have to get back to the Manor," he whispered."Are you quite ready to return, Tutor?"

Sliding my arms up his I stood and looked down at him as he stayed on his knees. "Are you quite ready to bring me back and tell your Master that he has a Demon who craves his son's Soul?"

He rose and cupped my face and smiled. Bringing my left hand to his mouth again he kissed my hand, delicately as if I were a Queen. "I think we should stop by and get some lovely gloves now that you are Marked. Although lovely, I do believe it would be distracting to all."

"Mmm, so practical," I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder. "It's almost 6:15, and the Earl said you had to be in town by 7."

"Now who is so practical?" And he picked me up in his arms, and we were back in the Manor as the clock was striking 6:17.


	39. Danny POV: Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Danny POV

I stepped down from the ladder and walked back to the desk. The young Master was in the reading chair and I paused as I grabbed another book. His breathing was soft and slow. I rounded the bookcase and found him asleep.

"He was awake the whole trip back," the Earl said. He smiled as I started. He was sitting in the opposite chair, legs casually crossed and his head resting in his right hand. He studied this son and looked up. "Sebastian told me about your final stage of becoming a Demon. I'd offer my congratulations but I'd rather hold off until I'm certain my family is safe."

I looked down at the sleeping young Master and sighed. "I can only respect that decision. I'd do the same."

The Earl looked at me for a moment and chuckled. "I have been with Sebastian practically all my life. I have never known him to say or do, things you have done."

I leaned against the bookcase and smiled a bit. "Perhaps because of my rather unique background," I said at last. "It hasn't been easy always. I've presented myself to the world as a man for so long, and these… changes have made me realize I don't think I want to continue. I have hidden so long I'm not sure what not hiding looks or feels like."

"I asked one time what you wanted from me, from my son, and Sebastian said you wanted nothing. Nothing but to remain Vincent's tutor. Remain with Sebastian." He shifted and sat straighter, his fingers gliding over the fabric of the arm rest. "I became strong because of my parents death - their murder. I don't want Vincent to become strong because he has to. He should want to." He looked up and then at his son. "Because the burden of merely being a Demon's possession, object to mold and tease, to desire, is a great one. And," he sighed and got up, walking toward me slowly, "should there be a time, a choice to be made, I don't want him to have that burden."

I bowed my head a bit. "And the burden of being the next Watchdog?"

"I admit having a Demon with me to walk through it all has helped in this respect. But the knowledge that one step toward completing my original intention, one glance toward solving the wretched situation that made me so desperate, comes back to weigh on me even now." He turned and walked to the desk and ran his fingers over it. "This was my father's desk in the study." He paused and closed his eyes, remembering something and scoffed. "Nothing in this house even was here when I came back to reclaim my name," he muttered. "Not even the house."

He spun around and walked boldly up to me, stopping mere inches from me. His eyes were filled with desperation and dread, as if he was sealing some fate he did not wish to seal, yet, knew it had to be done.

"Should I fall before I have guided my son… do not let _him_ take him. I beg of you, find it within your compassion and mercy to protect my son."

The air stilled and I nodded, and then felt the intense need to physically acknowledge the task he was wrestling with, the one he was placing in my hands - the one Sebastian himself would gladly assist to place before me even. I slid down, on one knee, and placed my newly gloved hands over my chest, and bowed my head.

"It would be my honor, my Lord."

The Earl stood above me and I could feel his gaze cool, satisfied. His own breathing became easier and I watched under my downcast eyes as he retreated to his study. I heard Sebastian coming down the hall, carrying a tray. I listened to Mey-Rin and Baldroy discuss weapons, and the steady shifting of dirt as Finnian made way for more plants. Lady Phantomhive was resting in her room, placing a book beside her and sighing. And I was next to her son, the young Master whose Soul was so bright. I had captured his heart already, and now his own Father was giving his Soul to me, if needed. This was the house I would protect and help guide, just as Sebastian protected and guided the Earl, the King's Watchdog, his own delicious Soul.

The young Master shifted and yawned, the book he had been reading, dropping to the plush carpet. I reached for it and smoothed the pages and turned as he opened his eyes and wiped his hands over his eyes. He looked so beautiful and innocent - because he was. I brushed a piece of his dark hair from his eyes and handed him the book.

"Perhaps a stroll in the garden and some tea will wake you up?"

He smiled and nodded, leaning forward. "Can we have some cake, too?"

"Oh you are your father's son!" I laughed. "A nice stroll and then tea and cake."

He walked down the hallway and stood by the door to the garden, his hand on the handle, but he was looking out the window instead. "Mister Hyde? Do I have to go back to boarding school next term?"

I took a breath and looked him over. "Your parents and I have yet to discuss next term."

"Oh," he said and looked up. "I'm going to be nine soon. I was hoping we could continue with our French and Latin courses."

I paused as I crossed the room, not sure what they all meant together, but in his mind, all the knowledge and time we had spent, meant something. Of course it meant something, I scolded myself. It had meant he was able to grow and become wiser. He was able to grow and watch his Father conduct his business. He learned to dance, to converse, to be a proper gentleman when the King's secretaries called and he was able to sit in the study and listen. The young Master Vincent Phantomhive was growing closer and closer to being able to stand on his own soon.

I cleared my throat and smiled again. "Shall we see what Mister Finnian has planted since last we were out?"

The young Master nodded and I opened the door, watching him walk into the garden and turn his face up to the sky as the sun shone bright. As long as I could, I would not offer my Mark to the young Master. The child-like look on his face warmed me and had me aching to hold my own sisters, so young and small, back in my arms. I couldn't protect them - I couldn't even protect my own brother - but this second chance I got, once more sacrificing so much, had afforded me to be able to have a family once more.


	40. Sebastian POV: Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Sebastian POV

The summer was hot and the Mistress had taken to stay indoors as much as possible; her doctors advising that this was best as her pregnancy continued. The Master was excited as the months continued and the Mistress had no complications. The young Master asked Danny to bring him to London, on day trips around the countryside and had moments of being excited about the coming child, and other times I would find him pouting, such as I did as I passed from the Master's bedroom, and looked through the open door of the nursery. The young master was standing before the bassinet and holding the Phantom Rabbit to his chest.

"Young Master," I said as I stepped in and looked about the room. "Are you going to gift your new sibling with your animal?"

He turned and his scowl deepened. "Can you make sure they send him to school when he is older?"

"And why is that, young Master?"

"I want Mister Hyde to stay my Tutor, not share him."

I hid my smile. Ah, so another had unwittingly fallen for the Tutor. "Perhaps, when your sibling is older, there will be need for a new Tutor and Mr. Hyde wouldn't be teaching any more." I held the door open and breathed in the smell of sunshine. Danny wouldn't be his Tutor because in the usual years between birth and schooling, the young Master would have advanced to be about 13, ready for his next steps to take a more active role in the company - the legitimate company - and begin to, perhaps even explore, the side of the Phantomhive's real world.

I finally placed a hand on his shoulder as he began to walk down the stairs and turned him slightly. "May I ask you to do something, young Master?" He looked up and nodded. So moldable and eager to please. "Would you go into town with Mr. Hyde and buy your mother her favorite sweets? She is spending a lot of time with your new sibling, and they haven't been born yet, but I think she would love to spend some time with you doing that."

He thought about it and then smiled. "She always shares her toffee with me, even so I don't like it as much as she does."

"That sounds like a fine gift, young Master." I pulled a few coins from my vest and pressed them into his hand. "I'll find Mr. Hyde and send him down. Will you be in the garden?"

He thought about it for a second and nodded. "Mister Baldroy said he had to carve some wood. I am not sure what he means, so I'm going to watch!"

"Fine idea, young Master."

I turned and watched Danny slide around the corner at the top of the stairs and smile. "Oh, tenderness does suit you," she said softly. I walked up and she slid her arm around my waist and I the same to her and walked down the hall to the bedroom. "Thank you for the lovely flowers, again," she added as I closed the door and she moved to the small desk where I had placed some white roses.

"I am to fetch you to join the young Master," I said, wrapping my arms around her again. I turned and breathed in the ever present smell of lilacs on her skin. "I fetch you, my dear."

"I consider myself fetched."

I smiled and kissed her neck. "Soon we will have another child to look after."

She nodded and leaned her head back. I took the weight she created and simply enjoyed it, observing the garden with her, swimming in our own thoughts, sharing the moment in our long lives.

"The young Master seems to have some reservations regarding the new child," she said at last. "He has asked me everyday this week if we could leave the house, and simply not come back." She turned and looked up at me. "Talk to the Earl, I think he needs to start spending time with his son before the birth of the next one. He is feeling rather neglected."

"Yes he is," I confirmed. "And as for the Master, I have suggested it. Summer is a busy time to take care of our business for the King. Humans seem to be active during the heat of the day, and tempers rise."

"The three last murders down on the ships," she sighed. "The young Master hardly asks for the Earl to say goodnight to him anymore."

"Perhaps you should press upon the Master about this point. He may listen to you."

"Because I am a woman?"

I smiled and kissed her temple. "Because you are looking out for his son. You are his protector."

"As much as I want to spend time here," she finally said, "I have a young Master to sped away and apparently buy candy with."

"I do believe the Master and I will be here tonight if you wish to rail against my suggestion." I smiled and licked my lips. "You can punish me for being a bad student."

Her eyes sparkled and she reached for the ruler that was on the desk and smacked my arm. "I don't think they sell what you are looking for in a candy shop."

"No, I do hope not," I whispered, kissing her again.

I watched as she set out with the young Master to saddle the horses and prepared to ride to the outskirts of London. They would be gone most of the day, and I had other matters to attend to. Sweeping down to the kitchen, I gathered the servants, and began the mid-morning checks.

"Mey-Rin, please make sure the infant's room is spotless. The young Master was in there and he may have touched something. Baldroy, the Mistress has come down with a slight cough and I think some hot soup would do her well. Finnian, please keep the fresh plants watered in her room, it clears the air." I looked over my list and then at the servants. "Any questions for this morning's duties?"

"No sir!" they said in unison. I smiled. A well oiled machine.

"Now, for this afternoon, the Tutor has left with the young Master, so please clean his rooms - I fear he was up all night playing with his toys because of the continuous sweets that has been snuck to him on their way to bed," I added, looking at Finnian. He blushed and shuffled his feet and then looked back at me. "Mey-Rin, it could use a good scrub. Also the music room; the Master is going to bring in some guests in a few days as possible candidates for the new opening of the Funtom Candy store in France." She nodded. "Baldroy, whatever you are building, please do not continue until the young Master is back. He expressed interest in this invention you are producing and I think it would help the Tutor for the young Master to have other, expanded, interests. Of course, he needs to continue his studies, but we are not running a school all year. Everyone needs some time off." Baldroy chewed on his cigarette and scratched his chin and then nodded. "Very good. Finnian, the far back of the property, there are some old trees. Please clear them out. I will order some trees to replace them." The young man also nodded and frowned.

"Mister Sebastian, what kind of trees are you wanting? It's close to the creek back there, and the tree should be a hearty one."

"Yes, that would be a consideration," I said, pausing. "I do believe the trees I am ordering will be fine."

He nodded and the three servants were off to get their supplies and begin their tasks.

I was free to protect the Master as he too had a long list of meetings to conduct as well as reports to file. An automobile pulled up and I went to the door, waiting as the sounds of heavy footfalls came up the stone steps.

"Mr. Dapsen," I greeted the textile consultant. "Do come in."

"Thank you, very glad to have made it. It looks like a storm was chasing me," he said, handing me his coat and hat.

"I am glad you made it safely, Mr. Dapsen," the Master said, joining us in the entry hall. "Right this way to my study. Some tea and light lunch, will that be fine?" he asked the Welsh man. Mr. Dapsen nodded and I walked before them, opening the door to the study and then closed it, going back to the kitchen to get the requested food ready.

I heard Mey-Rin hurry down the stairs and turned, effortlessly dodging her blind run, as she turned into the pantry.

"What is the rush, Mey-Rin," I asked as I watched her grab a loaf of bread and jar of jam.

"The Mistress - she is awfully hungry. Sounds like she is downright starving, she is!" And she took back up the stairs, always amazing me how quick she had become despite her still heavy glasses.

I looked back over the kitchen and realized Baldroy - who was supposed to be making a soup for the Mistress - was not there. I sighed; he was packing his carving tools away. As long as he took care of his duties, I was not going to interfere. I brought the tea and a light course of sandwiches and fruits up to the Master, listening quietly as the two men discussed expansion of the toys and changing the fabrics to certain objects. I had to smile as the Master escorted Mr. Dapsen out; most of the conversation was how to include safe and fun baby toys.


	41. Sebastian POV: Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Sebastian POV

The air crackled with urgency as Danny came running into the conservatory where I was cleaning the windows of the vaulted building. She yanked the door open and looked around, not seeing the ladder I was using.

"What is the matter, my love?" I asked. She looked up and I could see there was deep concern coursing through the red eyes that stared up at me. I started climbing down. "You flew in like there was a Reaper on the property."

"There could be one yet," she said, taking the dirty water bucket I handed her. I lifted an eyebrow and she went on. "The young Master. He fell down the stairs as he was galloping on his hobby horse and he wanted to show how he could jump the stairs and into the gravel he just tumbled, and he hit his head!"

I took Danny into my arms and rubbed her back. "Mey-Rin is coming," I whispered, prying her arms from around my waist. "It would be highly inappropriate to be found hugging a man in such a fashion." I pulled back for a moment and looked at her, pushing some of her loose hair back behind her ear. "Where is the young Master now?"

"Finnian heard me yell and he brought him upstairs."

I let her go as the door opened and met Mey-Rin as she stepped in. "Oh thank goodness! You found him! Mister Sebastian - the young Master!"

"Yes, Mr. Hyde just informed me. Let's look. The doctor - did you call him back?"

"Bard went after him. Oh will it be okay? Will he be okay?"

I grabbed Mey-Rin's shoulder and made her stop. "Calmness is what is needed. The Master and Mistress need our support." She looked at me and nodded, her training snapping her back quickly. "Now, water and bandages. Even if the doctor is back, it's good to have enough."

She ran to the kitchen and I grabbed Danny's hand, running up to the young Master's room. The Master and Mistress were sitting beside the young Master, the doctor was already examining him, and was out of breath as if he too just ran in.

"The bleeding has stopped," the Doctor said finally. "Bandage it and keep it clean," he added, standing up. "He whacked it good, but he should be awake in a little bit. Some liquids, keep active to a minimum. If he gets sick, a fever, that is normal."

"Ciel we should move him to our room to keep an eye on him," the Mistress said.

The Master nodded slightly and looked at me. "See if we can cancel the French opening."

"Ah, I don't want you worry too much. Vincent is strong and will be needing supervision for a day or so," the doctor stated. "I advise caution as he wakes and monitoring, but these things are normal childhood accidents." He gave a chuckle. "I have bandaged my own daughter more than my son! She had a similar accident a few years ago and a few days later, tries to slide down the banister once more!"

The Master looked a bit more relaxed and looked at his wife, running his hand down her back. "We can stay in tonight, ring your brother, cancel the dinner."

She nodded as she bent and looked after the young Master. I escorted the Doctor out.

"I know it looks bad," the Doctor said as he once more put his jacket on, "but children - especially boys at this age - take risks. Do keep Lady Phantomhive as calm as possible; we are only about a month or more away from adding another precious soul to this house. With all the troubles to have this child, it's safest to keep a calm manner about everyone."

"I understand, Doctor, and I will do my best to run the house as smoothly and calmly as possible."

The Doctor left and the Master was coming down the stairs. "Should we not cancel, Sebastian?" he asked.

I looked at him and looked up, listening to the conversations above. "It is hard to say, my Lord. The Doctor assured me it was normal for something like this to happen, and I do not sense the young Master is in danger," I paused and looked back at the Master. "Mr. Hyde would take care of the young Master, should anything arise."

He sighed and nodded. "There is so much to worry about at the moment - Lizzie's health and the baby, and Vincent's birthday is in a few days as well. I am not sure this is the time to leave."

"I am at your service no matter what you choose to do, my Lord."

He looked at me and smiled a bit. "Yes, I do strangely take comfort in that constant. Perhaps we should simply take the next few days and see how he progresses."

"Very good, my Lord." I watched as he turned and walked back up the stairs, still worried. He passed Danny on the way up and reassured her that it was not her fault; they all should have been keeping an eye on the child.

"You are all very busy and it is my job, as his Tutor to watch for his safety," she replied.

"A wound that he will heal from is different than sacrificing your life to protect him." The Master put his hand on Danny's arm and gently squeezed. "You have given so much to keep him safe, please, don't be so hard right now."

She nodded as he left her standing on the landing. I walked slowly up and sighed.

"We are alone," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me. I felt her body shake and felt the wet tears roll down her face and soak into my shirt. If I could feel some of the emotions! If I could understand why she couldn't do so! I did the only thing that I could; simply hold my love, let her express her emotions in the best way she could. I smiled as I kissed her head. I had done the same when I was was frustrated, simply taken it out in the best way I could.


	42. Danny POV: Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Danny POV

The clouds looked decidedly threatening all day, so when the clap of thunder and the big lightning stroke forked across the sky, I wasn't surprised. I heard Mey-Rin give a small scream even as the deep rumble vibrated through the air. The young Master rolled over and sighed in his sleep. He was worn out after a rather eventful birthday party. Ponies and cake, frolicking in the fountain, and chasing a new pet rabbit across the lawn had worn pretty much all the Human's out. The Lady Phantomhive had sat on the steps, watching her son, beaming even as she stroked her almost ready stomach. The rumbling vibrated off the window and I could see the beginnings of the rain slowly form and drop to the ground, softly and then violently erupting, splattering on the window. I placed a hand on the window and looked out toward the back garden, leaning my head against it. Sebastian and the Earl had taken off to Dover, the newly crowned King, George V, sending an urgent letter to ask them investigate the disappearance of a visiting Spanish dignitary. Why the King's Watchdog was involved, even Sebastian didn't know, but they left as requested.

I looked toward the bed, the young Master turning again in his sleep and whimpering. I crossed the room and sat on the bed, his forehead was sweaty and I went to the bathroom to wet a small towel. He was most likely having a nightmare, and a cool cloth could help. Wringing it out I heard him gasp and sit up.

Walking out hurried to his side. "Young Master, what's the matter?"

"I feel sick."

"Oh dear, come, let's get you to the bathroom." I lifted the sheets and he slide over and placed his feet on the ground, wobbling as he stood. "Too much cake, yes?" I joked. He groaned. "Let's get you cooled off at the very least."

Once in the bathroom I pulled his night shirt off and realized it was soaked as well. Oh dear, how long had he been boiling hot? I hung the shirt up and found him hanging his head over the tub, the unmistakable pungent smell rising. I smoothed his hair back and rubbed his back. I ran the water and cupped my hands, helping the young master sip the cool water, hoping it would help.

"I'm sorry," the young Master said in a small voice. He slid down and cried. I ran the water more and sank down beside him.

"Oh young Master," I sighed, pulling him towards me. "It is quite alright. Nothing to be sorry about."

He gave a small nod and then put his hands on my left hand, as I rubbed his arm a bit. "Why do you and Mister Sebastian wear gloves all the time now?"

I looked down at my wet gloves, almost now a second skin to me. "Sometimes… sometimes we have to pick up things we rather not, so we wear gloves."

The young Master picked at my glove for a moment and turned my hand and placed his in mine. "I liked it better when you didn't. I don't know why."

"I can't really take them off," I said, sadness in my voice. I couldn't add why, and I longed to have him simply understand the complex world he had been born into, a world where his Father was powerful and feared, where he had been a scared boy at one time and had summoned a Demon as protection. That Demons existed. Angels existed. Bad men and women did things to each other that made both necessary. And that Death had its own Agency. I wasn't what I appeared to be. I simply held him tighter. Because that was all I could do.

"Do you feel better?" I asked after a few minutes. He turned his green eyes up to me and nodded. "Can you stand?"

"I can," he said and pushed off with my help, standing for a moment.

"Your nightgown," I said, handing the now dry garment to him. "Shall we?" I asked, motioning to the door. He gave a giggle and we walked back to the bed, the candle I held slowly dying as it burned to the end. A flash of lightening lite the room and he climbed in and pulled the sheets up.

"Mister Hyde? Can you lay in the bed beside me?"

I smiled and tucked the covers up around him and pulled the light blanket to rest around his waist. I nodded, bringing me back to when my sisters had asked the same question. When my brother and I had asked Mama to stay during storms.

The air sung with the late summer storm and I laid my head on the pillow and looked at the young Master. His eyes slid closed and he fought sleep as he turned and looked at me for a moment longer.

"Thank you, Mister Hyde," he said in a sleepy voice. "You are the kindest Tutor I have ever had."

My heart bursted for the child and I laid my head above his and curled my hand around his face, tracing his already defined features. He had the same face as the Earl, the nose that seemed to be passed down from generations of Phantomhives that hung in the Gallery, and a quick smile. He would be devastatingly handsome when he was older, right now he was adorably cute as he peacefully drifted off to sleep.

"To think I get to start my new life watching over you," I muttered as I lifted my finger off his chin and rested them on my side. I curved around him, protecting him from the storm outside and from the one that raged in my being for him.


	43. Danny POV: Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Danny POV

The storm raged the next day and night. I walked the hallways, checking on Lady Phantomhive and the young Master, bringing tea to Mey-Rin who stayed in the sitting room instead of going to bed in her own room. Finnian and Baldroy were playing a rousing game of cards in their common quarters above. I finally paused in all my rotations and sat on the small settee facing the front windows, on the second floor. I could see the gates, down the tree lined lane, the wooded areas protecting the outside of the Manor main Estate, swaying and cracking as the thunder once more lit the sky up.

Two piercing screams and a lightening bolt hitting close to the fountain all happened at the same time. I thought I had heard it coming from different places and got up, leaned over the railing and yelled down to Mey-Rin, an eye also on Lady's door.

"Oh! Mr. Hyde it almost hit the house!" Mey-Rin said, gathering her skirts and quickly climbing the stairs. Her face was pale and as she got to the landing, another lightning flash lit up the stairway. She hurried up to me and I placed an arm around her.

"I thought I heard Lady Phantomhive as well, we should check to make sure she is alright."

Mey-Rin nodded and as we knocked and stepped into the Earl and Lady's bedroom, the young Master came running to us. "Mama - it's Mama!"

Mey-Rin hurried to the Lady's side, and I bent down to soothe the young Master. I had done the same the night before. "What is the matter?"

"The baby! I think the baby is coming!"

I looked at Mey-Rin and at the Lady and back down at the young Master. "Alright, it could be just pains. However, Vincent, run up stairs and tell Baldroy to fetch the Doctor. Tell him to take my horse - Helsing is not afraid of this kind of storm, so he will be fine to ride into town. Understand?"

The young Master nodded and looked at his mother for a moment and then ran out of the room. I heard him open the door to above and walk up the unfamiliar steps.

"Mey-Rin, did you help deliver the young Master?" I asked as I came over. The Lady was indeed in pain, and I looked down at her for a moment. I could hear a heartbeat past the two in the room. It was quick and small - the baby!

"I assisted the Doctor, Mr. Hyde."

The wind shifted and was hitting the windows harder now, and I turned to Mey-Rin. "Light the candles - I don't trust we have lights in this storm. The more we can get, the better we can see. Prepare water bowls and grab towels. Have Finnian assist."

"Shouldn't we wait for the Doctor?"

"I don't think the baby will wait." She nodded and darted out, and I sat next to the Lady, taking her hand. "Lady Phantomhive, we are fetching the Doctor, but I sense your baby is going to be gracing us with its presence before the storm lets up." I brushed some of her hair from her eyes and watched as she winced in pain. "I will deliver your child. I helped my own mother deliver my two sisters."

"Ciel! Where is he!? He is going to miss the birth of his child!"

I bit my lip and help her sit up. "Yes, that may be so. However, we can't wait for him either. Please, let me assist you, where do you need to go?"

"The bath, I need to go to the bath." I nodded and helped her stand and walked her to the door, unhanding her so she could do her business in private. Mey-Rin came back with the young Master and Finnian, all were holding candles and towels. Finnian held a bowl of water out like he was afraid he would spill it.

"Wonderful - place them on the side table. Finnian, please, bring the table over here, to the side. Ah, perfect, thank you," I said, directing the group.

"Bard went to the Doctor's," Finnian said. "He will be fine?"

I placed a hand on his back and patted. "Yes. Take the young Master and go down the hall. Wait and watch - we have a child who is determined to come."

The Lady stifled another cry and I smelt the unmistakable smell of blood and I shuffled the men out. Mey-Rin hurried to the bath and brought the Lady out, who was crying for the Earl.

"How could he have gone? He should have been here!"

"I know, my Lady," Mey-Rin said, easing her into the bed. "We all thought we had a bit more time. But this little one has it's own mind." She stripped the bed of the blanket and brought them up to help the Lady sit up better. She untucked the bedding and gathered it around the Lady, readying it for when we would have to deliver the child. "The candles, Mr. Hyde, do hurry," she added as another lightning hit close and made her jump.

I took my jacket off and rolled up my sleeves, striking another match and light a row of smaller candles. I placed them before the large mirror near the bathroom entrance and it helped give more light. "Throw the curtains open, Mey-Rin - we need the lightning to help as well." She looked at the windows and hesitated. "Now, Mey-Rin."

I watched the Lady and counted, listening to the heartbeat and wished beyond anything I could call both the Earl and Sebastian back to the Manor. But I couldn't and I stood counting, as then another groan came from the Lady. Mey-Rin took over, mopping her forehead. I looked down at my hands - still gloved. I bit my lip. How could I deliver the child and not be able to really feel as I did it? I unsnapped my right glove and pulled it off. My hand was unblemished and I placed it on the Lady's stomach, feeling the child move a little.

"I'm going to look," I said, moving to pick the sheets up. "Move your legs, wide," I brought a lantern closer and I pressed against her legs, knowing that she both was hesitant because I was not a Doctor, and by all accounts, I was a man. "Please, I have done this before. The Doctor is on his way, I am sure. But this baby will not wait."

Lady Phantomhive gripped the sheets and spread her legs wider. Mey-Rin mopped her brow and was also breathing hard. I blocked it out and concentrated on the baby. The child was coming quick, and I reached up inside the Lady, feeling for the harder parts, the head of the child. I nodded as I eased my fingers out.

"This child is trying to come quick."

"Oh why did Ciel have to leave! He is missing the birth of his child! I just want him here!" the Lady screamed even as another wave of pain washed over her. I agreed with her, the Earl should be there. But there was nothing to turn back time, even as the Lady pushed, grunting and her nails biting through the sheets. She threw back her head and gave a primal scream, the scream of a mother laboring, of a child being born, a mother whose body was taking over. I heard the young Master at the door, his breathing and tears tearing me from the scene in front of me. And Finnian then dragged him back, and I focused. I focused on how I helped my own Mother through the same pain.

"I see the head," I whispered and then said it louder. The Lady pushed again. I reached to help the child turn its face and then it slid out. I reached again and through the next push the baby was in my hands, the cord wrapped around its leg. I unwound it. "I need some string - some twine. And towels. I need towels," I said as I brushed the baby's face and reached into its mouth, clearing it.

"Is it… will…" Mey-Rin asked even as I was wrapping the child as she tied a piece of twine around the cord.

"Why isn't it screaming! What is wrong!" Lady Phantomhive said, panicked. I looked up and met her wild eyes.

"Your baby girl is going to be alright."

"A girl? A girl…" she said, laying back for a moment. She sat up and groaned and winced. "Why isn't she breathing? I still don't hear her screaming!"

Mey-Rin moved back to the mop the Lady's brow again, she was trying to get her to stop reaching for me and the baby as I moved off the bed. I rubbed the newborn, and leaned down, giving some breath to her. "Oh come on, little one, you wanted to be here so badly, now is not the time to be shy." I looked at the Lady as she was sobbing and Mey-Rin was crying as well. "Please, forgive me, she isn't crying. I must do this," I said. I turned away a little and held the baby to my chest. Her heart was fluttering, and her lungs were trying to gulp air. I rubbed her back, and then smacked her bottom. Her body was startled and she opened her mouth wider and soon a scream came out. The first gulp of air went into her body, and then another scream came out.

"My baby!" the Lady said behind me, I looked down at the screaming child, her face scrunched up as she screamed, tasting air for the first time. "My daughter."

I wrapped her back up, watching and listening as the new Phantomhive made herself clearly heard. I smiled, stroking her little chin and cheeks. She was so precious, so beautiful. My eyes fluttered as a new smell, a stronger one, overtook me. I held the baby further away and looked at her as if she was suddenly offending me. But it wasn't only her - the Lady was finishing giving birth and the new source of blood and the new, bright Soul all surrounded me and I felt myself panic. I stumbled over to the bed and placed the child next to the Lady.

"I need… I have to clean… many pardons, my Lady," I stammered, backing away from the scene, backing away not as quickly as my heart told me I should. I felt myself lick my lips, the smell on them as I balled my hands into fists, yanked open the door and bumped into Finnian, who was holding the young Master. I panted and looked away, my hands clawing into my own skin.

"Is Mama… is she alright," he asked, his hand reaching for my pant leg as I walked by. "You're covered in blood - is she alright?" he asked again, panic rising.

"It's just normal," Finnian said, gently lifting the young Master's hands off the back of my shirt that had been untucked. "Let the man clean himself. Mey-Rin will let us know when we can see them both."

I saw Vincent from the corner of my eye and his own eyes widened as he took his hands off me. I pushed past them and rushed down the hall, gripping the stair rail and pausing in front of the large portrait of the Earl's own parents.

"You have a granddaughter," I spoke to the Earl's dead parents. "She will be a wonderful force - oh!" I doubled over in pain and gripped the rails, feeling it splinter under my grip. I had to get out of the area, the blood seemed to seep into the air and I looked down at my hands, tearing my one remaining glove off. My usually dark Mark was painfully burning.

I rushed downstairs, pausing to wash my hands in the kitchen sink, scrubbing them, biting my lip as the pain subsided a little - I was further from the smell, although it lingered - and searched wildly for the cellar entrance. It was the door between the pantry and laundry and I yanked it open, the darkness seeming to yawn before me and I flung myself down into, welcoming the coolness as it surrounded me. I bursted out of my skin, a feeling of floating in the water, and dove into the cool of the darkness, panicking that I had hurt one of them in my blind craze. The deeper I went, I was able to gather myself and in the small flashes of the now distant lightning, I saw a cage, and chains, a tray I knocked over scattered tools and I glanced down. I had to get into safety. I climbed into the cage, pulling the door shut and gathered the chains, wrapping like a blanket, even as my mind, my body, my hunger, told me to leave them be, leave them and go back.

My brain screamed in agony and I tried to distract myself by counting. Pain hit every side of my bones. My muscles twisted and turned as hunger tore through my very being.

"I will not eat the child. I will not eat Vincent. I will not eat the help. I will not eat Lizzie."

It was my mantra I said over and over and I felt my body give into the darkness and settle once more. I turned into my own mind, clawing at my own mind. I didn't move from my post, even as the pain was telling me to satisfy my need, even as I felt my red eyes darkened to dull pools. This hunger was utterly maddening. But I dug still deeper and embraced the darkness of my confines. I couldn't leave in case anything were to happen to my Lady, my young Master, and the manor.

As I pulled, or was pulled, into the darkness, my mind flashed across all the things I could do, and then stilled as I once more saw my dead siblings linger in my sight. It was utter torture.


	44. Sebastian POV: Chapter 43

**Hiya guys! Oh my... so many followers and so many readers! *blushes like mad* You deserve metals to still be here - ok, there will be many more rounds of such metals... I did say EPIC!FIC right? Ya... like, not over in a few chapters... or nearly over. Not remotely over... so if you are enjoying, could you drop a note? Pass on a little shout out? I'm not fishing, just honestly am curious how you guys (my lovely readers) are enjoying the story - where you think it's going and** **stuff... ya. Ok. Onward!**

* * *

Chapter 43: Sebastian POV

"Behind you, my Lord!" I flung my knives, even as the Master turned and shot his gun over my shoulder. He breathed and cocked the lever once more, as we continued the dance we had perfected over the years. I pulled him down as I swung my arms around and flung my knives back at the men who still were advancing.

"This is rather alarming," the Master muttered. "This dignitary is sure popular. Bloody too popular."

"It does seem a bit excessive. Perhaps we should leave? I do think most of the mercenaries are dead." I glanced back at the Master, assessing any damage that could have come to him. He was whole besides the small gash on his arm, a stray bullet I could not stop.

"I will not object," he said, gritting his teeth as we walked out of the house, the stench of Human blood seeping out the door as we walked. I didn't acknowledge the four Reapers who stood by the door, waiting. They were looking at me and the Master. "Ah, my shoes!" the Master said as he shook the mud off them. "These were presents from Lizzie," he muttered.

The back of my neck and all down my back prickled. A wave of Hunger came over me and then a thin line of terror zipped through me. I reached out to the Master as he got into the borrowed automobile.

"Dear god, Sebastian, what is that look for?" the Master said, alarmed as he turned back to me.

"We must go home, my Lord." I turned and looked back up the road we had come down. "Now."

"Our train leaves in the morning, and this bloody rain is right blinding at times."

"I must insist. We must go. The Mistress... "

"Lizzie!" he hissed and leaned back out of the auto. "Is it faster for you to carry me home?"

I didn't answer, but scooped him up, a grown man, back in my arms, as if he was still a small child. He still fit in my arms and I ran. I ran from Dover to the Manor in half the time it took us to get there by train. The Master's coat flattened against him and he tucked his head into my neck, reminding me of when he was older than the young Master, and even Danny, were in my arms. The pain that came from within spurred me on, knowing I was getting close, and something was dangerous.

I passed the Gates and slowed to walk up the stairs, as the rain was slowly lightening up, but we were both drenched so it didn't matter. I opened the door and Mey-Rin squeaked and turned as she was carrying linens up the stairs.

"Master! Mister Sebastian! Oh thank heavens you are back! And early! Master - you have a daughter!"

The Master frowned and walked to her, taking off his hat and dripping water onto the floor. "No I only ha-"

A piercing scream from above cut him off. His eyes went round and he took off, dropping his soaked coat in a pile, flinging his hat down as well and ran up passed Mey-Rin who was wearing a big smile.

"Right on time, she is," she said.

Another scream seemed to answer the child's, and I took a step toward the stairs and paused. No, that was not a Human. That was Hunger. Raw, powerful, and in agonizing pain. "Go up and attend to the Master and Lady. Where is Finnian, Baldroy, and the young Master?"

"Finny and the young Master are with the Lady and the new baby," she said with a sigh. "Bard rang - the Doctor and he were stuck in a small flood that happened in the village." She paused and frowned. "The Tutor helped deliver the baby, and then he fled. I haven't seen him in a few hours."

"Yes, very good." I turned and walked as quickly as I could and still look Human toward the kitchen.

"Are you fetching tea, Mister Sebastian?"

I groaned. "No, I am making sure the Tutor is… is well." I gritted my teeth. Meddling Humans, always wanting things about them and their comfort.

I heard the almost mutters of someone - of Danny, I realized as I went below. It sounded like a priest, praying, and I walked through the kitchen and found her glove, bloody, laying beside the sink. I picked it up and the smell of birth hit me. "Oh my love."

I tore down the cellar stairs, my eyes seeking her body, or her form, or anything. Her mutters and whimpers cut me and I found the cage, the one used at times when attackers came too close, when the Watchdog gave in to the terrors and anger needed release. Bodies had been tortured, Souls had been taken. The cage had been empty for a few years now, yet there was the darkness of the Demon, of the beautiful Demon, eyes bright and red, her lips curled, her claws ripping at her own flesh, which stitched up even as she did so.

Opening the door I recognized my error; I had let her linger, hunger, pant, want, for too long. And the baby - the child whose Soul was the brightest, the purest, the most delicious. I balled my fists. I had satisfied my taste for Souls at the house, picking my way back to the Master, I had found one lingering, and I had taken it. Danny was surrounded by the powerful Humans I had brought to protect the Master, and I had not shown her the way to satisfy that balance.

"I will… no…. Not. I will not…"

I cradled her head as it lobbed back and she squeezed her eyes. "Look at me," I said softly, and realized I would not be gentle. I could not be gentle. I grabbed her body, forcing it back to the Human form and I slammed her into the wall, knowing as I did so, it did not hurt her. She was strong, her power protected her being, as mine did. "Look at me," I growled, and let go a bit. Her eyes snapped open and they were bright, bright pinkish hue of the deepest need.

"It smells like rain," she panted. "It smells… like fresh rain."

I couldn't yank the chains off of her yet, her mind was racing and her eyes wild. I was still stronger than her, but just. I held her by the arms and looked at her. Her lingering being, her heart, her very essence - her Soul as it were - were slowly darkening. "No, you will not give into this - continue fighting!"

She snarled and I hissed back, making her shrink a bit. I snapped the chains and wrapped them around her and sped out to the far reaches of the property, to the small stream and I dumped her none to gently into the water. She snapped the chains and the silver went flying, sticking into the nearby trees, ground, even the rocks jutting out of the water. She lunged at me, her claws sharp and her eyes almost wild. I knocked her down and grabbed her arms, holding her back into the water.

"Calm! Think of why you accepted your Birth! A paper does not make you a Demon, your heart wanted something - you wanted redemption! You asked to be a protector!" She reached up and scratched my face. I ripped her sleeve. She clawed back at my hands and my gloves were soon hanging off by the threads. I threw them off and I pinned her onto the opposite shore. "Daniella Hyde!"

Her eyes stilled and her hand stopped pushing me away with such force. She shoved me in the chest and I staggered back a bit. She sat up and brought her own hand to her face and looked at her Mark, bright and burning.

"It hurts so much Sebastian!" she wailed. "I want that Soul! It smells so beautiful and so pure, so delicious… I need it!"

I picked her up and lept into the air. She had settled a little more and I figured I could take the chance to get her to a place I could let her Feed. I felt as if I could do no other thing but to allow her to once more slaughter and take the Souls - it had been her satisfaction months prior. As much as I hated that part of being a Demon, the Hunger and the balance of desires and being a sworn protector of Souls, it was who we were. It was what Danny was now as well.

"It's better," she whispered. I pressed on. "Please, I can handle myself."

"No, you can not deceive me, dear. I've been at this dance for a while. A very long time."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Tip of Hell," I sighed. "You need to learn a few more things about this new being you are. I do apologize for not doing this as soon as your Mark appeared. I had tried to reason within me, you were stronger than our base needs." I looked at her as I set down on the icy ground. "I do love you so, please, my Lady, believe that."

And I opened the Portal to the top of the Human and Demon realm, leading Danny in. We looked as if we were needing refuge with the rips and tears, half hanging clothes. I grabbed Danny's left hand and laid it over my right arm. I placed my left hand, bare as hers, over hers.

"Marks, please," a Demon said, walking up. "Ah, Michaelis! It has been a while. A new dining partner?" He asked, eying Danny. I lifted my hand off hers and his gaze widened. "Oh. Hyde."

Danny groaned beside me and turned into my shoulder. I stroked her hand and smiled at the Demon. "Please let us pass. We wish to eat immediately."

"Yes, yes, this way." And I helped bring Danny, already a bit weaker, a bit darker, walk to an empty alcove and sit. "Any particular variety, Michaelis?"

"Bring a few," I snapped. "Hold onto that Humanity my love," I whispered to Danny.

The first Human that approached us, I simply shoved at Danny, holding the others, even so it wasn't needed; they had sold their Souls to be taken by any of the collective of Demons who passed this place. Dabbling Humans who thought Demons were toys were brought to the Tip of Hell as offerings, as satisfaction when we were wounded or between Contracts. Danny wasted no time in shredding the body, drinking the blood and Soul down, holding out her hands for the next one. I shoved them and she caught one, drank it down and the other. She was licking her lips as I knelt down, pushing the bodies to the side, lower Demons scrabbling for the bodies, scraps. I lifted Danny's chin and looked at her. Her eyes were not on the verge of total darkness, and they were settling into a calmer flutter as I bent and kissed her.

"Now, how is the Hunger?"

"I could use some a little more pure," she said. I laughed and nodded.

I signaled the Demon over and whispered I wanted bottled Souls. He looked at me and then over at Danny. "Celebrating?"

"Bathing in Virgins is a bit dated as a celebration, but the Souls of Nuns do have a timeless beauty to them. And, I am dining with a Lady." I turned and held Danny, my Demon who needed me more now than I realized. "A more fulfilling dinner is coming, and then we shall go back and teach you how to use this," I said, holding her to me and stroking her beautiful Mark.

"I almost lost control," she whispered. "I wanted to slaughter them. With no regard that I want to protect each of them. I forgot myself and tried-"

I pulled her to face me and pushed her to the corner. "You didn't go and take. You didn't become the Demon that was crying out. That is what you should focus on. Our very duality is that we wish to soak in Souls, freely and without tangling webs, and the need to have Contracts to deepen and shape the Soul." I breathed into her hair, the very smell of her bringing me back to how I had wanted to protect her, and in doing so, had hurt her. "My sweet Daniella. Children are easy to take and Possess because they are so innocent. The young Master - and the Master - smell so good and tempt us. Your wish to protect the young Master and not harm him, that is what makes you an exquisite Demon. The very fact you wish to protect _without a Contract_ is your special power." I laid my hand over her heart and looked deeper into her red eyes, now burning with tears and slowly built confidence. "This is your power. Your mighty strong power."

"Nuns," the Demon said, placing the vessel down on the low table. The ripple of blood trickling down the sides caught my eye for a moment but I picked up the bottle and brought it to my lips, savoring the sweet purity.

"Drink, Danny. It's as pure as an adult Human we can get," I smiled, feeling myself seep into the feeling. "It's the closest we can get to being wildly drunk, I imagine, as well."

She eyed me and grabbed the bottle, sniffing the top and examining the viscous liquid as she tipped it back and forth. She leaned over and kissed me hard and straddled my lap, pushing her free hand into my hair as I did the same down her back, cupping her underside. "May we have never to revisit this in our eternity together," she whispered in my ear and leaned back and tipped the bottle.

I was surprised she was able to drink it all - it was mixed with Holy Water and burned on the way down, but the way it made us Demons feel, was worth the burn. I held her to my chest once she was done and she was giggling a bit, then laid her head on my shoulder. Her Mark had settled back into a blackened seal, no longer burning her or her flesh. I cradled her and closed my eyes, listening to the heart beat, to her steady breathing, to the Danny I had become accustomed to hearing and feeling. The Darkness that was in her - was in all Demons, high and low - had receded into the depths of her.

"My dear, we need to have you take a Contract," I whispered into her ear, waking her from her stupor. She blinked as she woke, and focused on me, and looked around. "We must get your Mark Sealed."

"The young Master? He is ready?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, covered in blood, her clothes still in tatters. "No," I said cautiously. I pulled her to stand and steadied her. "The young Master is not. But we need to get you Sealed."

Danny ripped her hand away from mine as we walked from the alcove. "I don't want a meaningless Contract as my first!" she hissed in a low tone. "I don't think I could bare a Contract with someone I wasn't willing to protect. When you made your Contract with the Earl, were you ready to protect him for so long?"

I frowned. No, of course not. I had taken the Master because it was an easy Meal, an eager Meal with the anger that quaked through his body. But he had not proven to be an easy Soul to eat. He wanted revenge - simple - but he wanted more - delicious - and then he wanted power - divine - and more, and more, and stave off attacks, use my powers as a Demon to do his bidding. Wait on his every command, his every whim, because when a Demon is Contracted, when the Soul bares the Mark, both Demon and Human become linked. I must serve my Master - for he is my Master - yet he will ultimately serve me - for I _am_ the Master. I looked at Danny and her questioning gaze. Could I let her live in the half crazed state of desire? Could the desire of having, the hope of having, be enough? Could she use the young Master as I used her even? To take the Soul so delicious and wait to savor it, praying it would be delivered, in the meantime, taking morsels and nibbles. I glanced back at the alcove, at her frenzy in the cellar, at her red eyes, becoming savage, but not quite.

"I desire the Master and at times that desire is enough. But I also must Feed for I can never break the Contract that has been made. A Contract is a bondage of sorts, and no, I did not expect to be in bondage to one Soul for so long." I brought my hands back to her face and leaned in and smiled. "But I never thought I'd be willing to be in bondage to a Demon either."

"Can I wait to be Sealed? The savage parts of Feeding are… hard sometimes, but to be a slave of sorts to a Soul I don't care for, that would be unbearable."

"Even if it's a simple Contract?"

"Sebastian, can we go home? Go back to the Manor?" she asked. She slid her hand up to my neck and hugged me. "I… I just want to be a Tutor and be with you. And when the time comes, as I am sure it will, then can you show me how to be Sealed and make a Contract. Can I… can we do that?"

I held her close as we went back to the Human realm, having slipped the Demon a paper with a murderer's address on it as payment, and found that I would have agreed to anything Danny asked. I would summon all of Hell to sing for her, present the Master's Soul to her if she asked. "I will help you in anyway I can if that is your desire. But, Danny," I said, pulling her closer as I once more landed, "if the Hunger drives you to… do that again -"

"I'll let you know. I thought I was handling it. Thought it was stress of all that was going on. I should have asked."

We entered the Estate grounds and I tugged her hand as she began to walk ahead. "Your clothes. They are a bit ripped."

She looked down and looked at me. "No worse than yours. I don't mind staring at your bare chest, but I do believe everyone else may have a fit if they did."

I chuckled and pulled her close. "New clothes my sweet Lady," and she had a new outfit on, as did I.

"Perhaps, a bit more feminine?" she said as she looked down. "Nothing like what the Lady wears, but perhaps a bit of lace on the edges?" I kissed her and remade her clothes, a bit more fitted, showing a hint of her breasts, and a ribbon that trimmed her vest. "Oh, nice, my dear," she cooed as she looked at her new top and vest. She wiggled her new shoed feet and smiled. "Heels?"

"Not terribly high, so you should not have problems walking. I may introduce you to my favorite pair sometime," I added, pressing a kiss into her temple. I reached into my vest and presented her a pair of gloves, which she put on as we passed into the gardens, the rain having stopped and letting the sun dry the ground slightly. I felt the Master's relief when he spotted us walking hand in hand toward the Manor and look discretely away as I laid one last kiss on Danny's lips before we walked into the house.


	45. Danny POV: Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Danny POV

"You want vanilla? Just vanilla, on vanilla?"

I shrugged, "Put some fruit on it."

Baldroy looked at me and frowned. "You want just vanilla and 'put some fruit on it?'"

"Are you hard of hearing as well as a bad cook," Sebastian grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. I shot him a look and he smiled a bit. "If Mr. Hyde says he wishes a vanilla cake, I would think you bake him a vanilla cake."

"Of course, Mister Sebastian." Baldroy said, and ducked his head and went off to the pantry. He rustled around and came back with some items in a basket. "I have some berries - will that do?"

I smiled. "Splendid."

I walked back up the stairs behind Sebastian and tugged on his coat tail as he got to the top. He paused and turned, looking at me in curiosity. I took the last two steps in one bound and pushed him into the wall. He smiled a little and leaned down as I leaned a up, not as much since I had started to wearing the lovely collection of heeled shoes he was creating for me.

"Thank you," I breathed and kissed him. He pushed his fingers into my hair and I smiled against his lips. We were celebrating my birthday - my real, Human birthday. I had mentioned it in passing as we had talked about the baby - Rachel Francis Phantomhive. The young Master had grumbled for two weeks after I came back that " _she_ was born two days after my birthday - now no one will remember it!"

"Someone should celebrate the creation of an amazing woman," he said, pulling back slightly. "I know I already do, very eagerly, but to share it with the house. I think the young Master is looking for his favorite Tutor."

I kissed him again and sighed. "He has given me expressed orders not to go into the library. I'm trying to be good and not listen to him as he and the Earl discuss my present."

Sebastian gave me a small peck and opened the door, and let me pass. "You are a very patient and kind Demon," he breathed as he passed me and joined the Earl as he was getting ready to go out with the young Master. They would be back in a few hours, in time for the cake that Sebastian told Baldroy to make. I wasn't sure why he always complained about Baldroy's cooking, he seemed to do a good job.

"Mr. Hyde, can you tend to Rachel," Mey-Rin asked as she walked down the stairs. "Lady Elizabeth wants to pick out a nice dress for your birthday."

I felt Sebastian stiffen and the Earl look at me slightly in concern. "Of course," I said, as I took the baby from her. Rachel was asleep and I turned to the other men and walked them to the door.

The Earl bend down and stroked the chubby cheeks of the two month old baby and looked up at me. I smiled and gave a small nod. "Come, Vincent, let's go buy those -"

"No father! Don't say!" he looked at me and giggled, and frowned a little at his sister in my arms. "Come on - before all the stores close!" he grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Will you -"

"Yes, please, go." I sighed and looked at him, his eyes softened. We had agreed to go out tonight to Feed. We had a standing "courting night" where we would go into different parts of London and took one or two Souls each, depending on our need. When we came back, after the birth and my breakdown, we had hunted once a week, and then we skipped a week, and now we were working on three weeks since our last hunt.

"Sebastian," I called softly as they walked to the automobile. His small turn of his head told me he was listening. "I love you so for your concern and trust in me."

I could almost hear the smile as he helped the young Master into the cab and they took off toward London. I looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled. Her Soul was bright, and she smelled wonderful, but I kept that rearing head of the Demon who wanted to devour to the deepest recess of my mind. The young Master was not eager to hold his sister, or have conversations with his parents interrupted by her cries. He pouted when Baldroy told him he was busy working on some furniture for 'her grace' as he nicknamed Rachel.

"Young Mistress," I whispered as I walked into the drawing room and sat on a floral printed chair. "You are born into a very strange world, in a wonderful time. Your brother will love you, does love you in his way. He just turned nine when you pushed your way into the world, and he is just feeling a bit pushed to the side as well. You are such a bright spot to your parents. And," I added as I sat back, settling her on my chest better, "you have a whole bunch of mixed matched family members who are wanting to pamper you." She yawned in her sleep and shifted. Her dark hair was once more from her father, and she had soft green eyes, like her mother. Both were already reasons for many to stare at her. "You have the only other female in the house, well known at least - Mey-Rin - who is secretly sewing you a cute dress for your first birthday. I know it's for your first birthday because she is learning to sew. Don't be alarmed - she takes her glasses off to see what she is doing.

"Finnian has been cutting fresh flowers to place in your nursery, and has started to build you your own garden. He asked Baldroy to help dig a small pond, a pond called a reflection pool, not one you can fish in. Baldroy didn't like that he can't put fish in it, but Finnian told him no, a reflection pool did not have fish. It may sound as if the pair argued about it, but it wasn't really too much of an argument - Finnian is building what he wants, with or without Baldroy.

"And Baldroy is hiding a bed he is making for you for when you are ready to sleep in one. It looks nice. Don't tell him I told you I saw it. I was getting my horse and spotted it under a blanket." She shifted again and I got up. "Oh, hungry? Let's nip upstairs and get you to your mother."

The young Mistress, she was already commanding most of us, so it was fitting. She opened her eyes and stared at me, as if she was looking into _my_ Soul. Her Soul was bright and lit her eyes up in delicate hues of green. I knocked on the bedroom and heard Mey-Rin crossing the room from the dressing room. She opened the door a bit and smiled.

"Is the young Mistress needing her mother?" She took her from my arms and I smiled, turning away. I now had nothing to do on the lovely Saturday and the air had just started to turn cool as the summer was slowly leaving and autumn was sweeping in. It was my favorite time of the year.

I walked down to my room, not quite getting the whole hang of materializing clothes, and grabbed my coat. I paused as I put it on, a rather red dress was stuck in the back of the wardrobe. I opened the door a bit more and then shut it. If Sebastian wanted me to see it, he would have put it out in the open. I walked down the side garden lane and took in the way the trees swayed over my head. It casted shadows and I rounded the corner, bringing me back to the times when my brother and I would -

I stopped and crumbled into the bench nearby. My brother. Danny - Daniel. It was his birthday as well. I pulled the jacket closer and let the tears and memories wash over me. Daniel was my other half - the reason I disguised myself. I lied. I gave myself up - my female part. It was easy since much of of my days were spent in the orchid, climbing and washing, helping Mama with the chores, but mostly helping Papa and the men. Daniel and I would run down to the main road and make sure to pack just one apple into the bags, sent to town. We would laugh and shove each other as we got older to see whose apple was be best, which one would be sold, or be eaten.

I fingered the lace trimming on the jacket and let the tears roll, the knowledge that this was the first celebrated birthday I would have since I stopped being Human. I angrily wiped at my tears. Why did Sebastian - the only one I mentioned many things about my Human life to - tell the Earl about my birthday? And then the Earl had to tell the staff. I shook my head and stood, continuing my walk. I passed a tree and looked at the carvings in the bark, a reminder that someone was there, someone took the time to mark the occasion of something. It was old and faded, and I traced over it again. A small letter was barely recognizable and I left it, simply looking at it. I had a marker somewhere. Daniel, Alyse and Rose, all had one too. Mama and Papa was already gone by the time of the fire. And I the only survivor. I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle my own cries of realization.

In a month was when my siblings - and I, I figured since the home was completely destroyed and I vanished - were killed in the wildfire that also destroyed much of our picked crop, and our orchid. I had found many trees already felled to start clearing the land when I came and saw the house. I did not want to be revisiting that memory.

I bit my cheek, wishing to be unpassionate, unemotional, as I gazed at the past with the eye of eternity. The eye of a speck of time had been once when I was Human, once when I was a Reaper, but now I was this glorious Demon, covering the innocent with her Mark and saving them from certain fate. I scoffed at my own thoughts. What would I save the young Master from? What would I save even the young Mistress from? A nine year old child, and a two month old baby needed no more protection than I needed to commemorate my birth or my death. Or my real death, I thought shamefully. I didn't note the day and time when I… I took my life.

I heard the callings of Baldroy, that the Earl, young Master, and Sebastian were turning up the lane. My back tingled as Sebastian came into the Estate. I closed my eyes and wished I could carve a hole out where my compassionate heart was. Never did I want to pack it with so much ice, darkness, and nothingness then when I also felt the young Master. I wasn't tied to him by my Mark, we had no Contract, no understanding that there would be one even, and yet his Humanity, his smell, his energy, coursed into my veins as well.


	46. Danny POV: Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Danny POV

I was still wiping the tears that were coming down when Mey-Rin ran into me - literally. At that moment I was about as graceful as a newborn giraffe and stumbled back, but caught Mey-Rin as she tipped backwards, back toward the now closed door.

"OH! Mr. Hyde!" she squealed as I helped her back to her feet. I saw the blush spread across her face and sighed. Oh dear. The incident made me recall something similar - a month maybe into my stay at with the Phantomhives: the Maid had been pressing Sebastian's shirts once and I had been passing as she had sighed, very obviously enjoying her task. The 'you smell so good, Mister Sebastian,' and the giggle after made even me blush, and we had not moved into a relationship yet.

"Are you quite alright?" I asked as she brushed her skirts out. She nodded and I moved to open the door.

"Mr. Hyde?" I turned and she was shoving her glasses up. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and I was surprised how soft her brown eyes were when she opened them. "Ah, better," she muttered. She met my gaze and she took in my face for a moment and then settled on my eyes. "May I ask why you were crying so?"

I was taken aback. "I…. How did you know?"

"I'm only blind when I wear my glasses, not with other things." She sighed and moved a bit closer. "I don't like celebrating much about myself either. There has been many times I have plumb forgotten about my own birthday - I'm not sure I ever knew," she muttered, trailing off. "Ah, no matter. About you. You are a curious man, aren't you?"

I smiled, if she only knew how true that one observation was. "I don't mind celebrating my birthday," I said finally. "It's just also… I had a twin."

Her eyes went round and then she frowned. "And he… he didn't make it?"

"There was…. No."

She was quiet for a moment and then placed a hand on my shoulder and patted it. "You have a wonderful family now, Mr. Hyde. The Master and the Lady are so kind to us, and the young Master and young Mistress always keep us on our toes." She looked at me for a moment more. "I have never worried about their loyalty to us as much as they don't need to give it to us. We are their servants, but they are very kind to us."

She sighed and lifted her glasses off her head and looked at them for a moment. "I don't see much sometimes, but I can see that there is more to you then you let on. If," she paused and looked back over me. "If you ever need a listening ear on how… to deal with the isolation, I'm here."

And with that she put her glasses on and turned back the way she was going, picking up the basket and walked back toward the garden. I continued on my way through the kitchen and downstairs, walking up the stairs and smiled as Sebastian opened the door. He placed a hand on my waist and pulled me down the hall to the small observatory.

"I have had a feeling that Mey-Rin has suspected your deception for a while. She has asked about your," he leaned down and whispered, "delicate items to wash. I told her you rather liked washing those."

"It's been a year of me doing that, she only now is suspicious?"

He ducked his head and smiled. "Well, for a little while. I have been fending it off. It's rather easy to do." He chuckled and stroked my cheek. He kissed my forehead and pulled me in. "You smell a bit different."

"I was crying," I muttered. He sighed and I wrapped my arms around him. I just wanted to do nothing but stay with his arms around me. "I'm not anymore," I added, looking up at him.

"You may cry more yet. The young Master is rather sweet with his present. I may have to really rethink my own present to compete," he chuckled. "Ah, they have finished decorating."

I frowned. "Decorating? I'm a Tutor, no need to get all fancy."

He cupped my chin and I closed my eyes for a moment, his fingers dancing on my skin. "You have done so much for this family, my dear. Saved the young Master, delivered the young Mistress, kept the servants in line and laughing, and, perhaps most importantly, you have rather affected me. I'm not going to say that you have totally changed my rather wicked ways," he said, his eyes dancing. "But you are able to temper my needs to hurry the Master to his end. I have actually bent my Contract as much as I could so I could keep you here."

"Oh, such sweet words," I said, sliding my hands up his chest and gripping his jacket labels. "I don't think you will have to worry about your present. The young Master isn't taking care of me when I want to eat every Soul I see. Besides the Earl, and perhaps Mey-Rin, no one knows or suspects I am a woman. And I certainly will never welcome them into my bed," I added, kissing him slowly. "You said something about decorations? Shall we go and have a lovely time with our chosen family?"

"Promise not to cry too much?'

"I will not promise you that," I said sliding out of his warm embrace. "I'm still a woman at heart it seems. So, shall we?"

He opened the door and ushered me out, and we walked across the lower level, walking into the Ballroom, which hardly was used, except for large gatherings. Sebastian smiled and opened the doors, standing beside me as the whole Phantomhive household cheered and clapped as I came in. I could see that the Lady had a hand in decorating the overly cheery and pink and yellow colored room. There were several tables of food and even one with presents on it.

"It ain't much," Baldroy said as he came over to me. "But we have tried our best to make it nice."

"Oh, Baldroy, you did a wonderful job," I said giving him a small, manly hug. I looked over at the food and smiled at him. "And look at that cake! I can't wait to try a piece."

"Not yet, Mister Hyde! You will spoil your dinner!" the young Master said, running and placing his hand on my arm. I heard the Earl chuckle and the Lady give a small laugh as they came over.

"We enjoy celebrating each of our members of our household. Sometimes we have to remember the good times to bare the bad ones," the Earl said. He indicated the table behind them and walked me to the head of the table, even so I protested and even Sebastian smirked and gently pressed me into the chair. The Earl pushed a napkin into my hand. "Don't force him to make you have a good time," he whispered.

I nodded and smiled. Oh I knew all too well how not to make Sebastian happy. He was a rather good looking Demon in his true form, but the temper sometimes was a rather damper on any mood. The night passed as the food was served, and everyone ate at the table - Earl and Lady, to the Maid and Cook. The young Master chatted with Finnian and Sebastian helped feed the young Mistress so the Lady would be able to enjoy the food. I sat back and smiled; many nights around the Hyde family table were filled with chatter and we would often invite the workers to our table as well during picking season.

"Ready for presents?" the young Master said as he came around and held out a small box. I nodded and took it from him.

"Of course," I said, trying to keep any of the emotions of my memories out of my voice. I opened the box and pulled at the wrappings, and there was a picture of the young Master, smiling, looking very grown up and handsome. I picked it up and under that was one of him holding his sister, smiling at her. Another picture was of the Phantomhive family. Next as Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian. Then was one of Sebastian. And last there was a photo of all of them, smiling, relaxed, and forever frozen in the photograph.

"Oh, Vincent," I said as I looked at them once more. "How special! How in the world did you get everyone to do this?"

"We took a few trips," Finnian said, as he brought a plant to set before me. "But the young Master made sure we got it right."

My cheeks hurt as I continued to thank them all for their generous gifts. Mey-Rin had bought me new cufflinks and Baldroy gave me a new chain for my pocket watch. Last the Earl and Lady handed me a box as well. I undid the bow, and laid it out next to the plant and picked the top off the hat box.

"Oh, oh my," I said as I lifted an ash grey trilby hat. It had a fine band of black satin and was finely crafted.

"I noticed when you go out, you don't wear a hat," the Lady said. She handed me a small paper bag and smiled softly. "And although some," she cut her eyes to the Earl, "feel you should cut your hair, I think this will go nicely with your brown hair."

I opened the bag and pulled out a thin ribbon of silvery blue. I blinked back the tears that were rising. "Thank you Lady Phantomhive. It is very… beautiful."

"Ah, cake?" Baldroy asked, saving the moment from me becoming a sobbing mess. I felt Sebastian move beside me and his hand slide over my shoulder and gave me a small squeeze. We all nodded and moved to sit on the chairs and couches, Mey-Rin and Baldroy clearing the table.

"It's good, isn't it, Mister Hyde?" the young Master asked as he sat beside me and put another forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Mind your manners," I replied, and smiled as he gave me an eye roll and chewed. "And yes, Mr. Baldroy did a wonderful job." Baldroy shrugged his shoulder and nodded as he walked out with an armload of dishes.

Soon we were once more saying goodnight and I gently hugged each of them once more, and they made their way to bed as Sebastian insisted he would finish cleaning the remaining dishes and would move the furniture to their proper places.

I picked up the young Master's gift and sighed, flipping through them once more. "You look very handsome in this picture," I said as I leaned over the chair and looked at Sebastian. He turned and gave me a small smile. "Is this the only picture you ever took with the Earl?"

He brushed his hands together and came over to sit on the edge of the chair and took the photo from me. "No, there are a few. The Master wanted a picture for each year we spent, saying it was both a memory and a torture for me." He gave a breathy laugh, "He was a stubborn young man as he grew."

I smiled and eyed him. "'Was?'"

"Yes, he is a bit better, not much, mind you. But a bit." He checked his watch and as he clicked it shut he patted my back. "I haven't given you your present."

"I wasn't going to mention it in such company," I said, reaching up and stroking his face. "I was hoping we could do some dancing and a little more."

His eyes sparkled and he pulled me up and close to him. "Oh we will dance, but first I have a surprise - well two. The first is up in your room. Shall I meet you there in a few minutes, or wait for you to come down and meet me by the front door?"

I kissed him gently and winked at him. "I'll come to you."

I hurried up the stairs, dreaming of seeing the dress I had glimpsed of that afternoon. As I opened my door to the bedroom that had quickly become not just mine, I was not disappointed. The red dress had a low back and a small train, not as full as the pale blue one he had given me for the King's Valentine's dance. I pulled off my clothes as I walked around it and marveled at how I could even wear such a dress while pretending to be a man in the house. But it wasn't the first dress I had worn - but I had only worn them for Sebastian, and every time I did, I wondered again how it would feel to wear dresses, surely not as fancy, around the Manor everyday.

I slipped the dress on, taking care of tying the bow so it sat along my waist, and pulled my gloves on. I opened my drawer and pulled out my jewelry case, and picked out the small diamond studs that Sebastian had come back with from one of the trips with the Earl. I frowned a bit; all that I needed was a simple necklace. I made sure to place all the staff and the family and walked down the stairs, relishing how the fine silk flowed over my stocking clad legs, a much different feel than the usual pants I wore everyday. I tugged on my gloves again and swept the skirt around me as I rounded the corner and took a few steps down to meet Sebastian.

"My goodness, you are an Angel in Red," Sebastian said as he took a step up the stairs. I blushed and walked a few more steps, each one being matched by Sebastian. We met with the middle stair between us and he took the step first, holding out his right arm so I could slip my left one under it, and leaned into him as we walked down together. He was wearing his usual tailcoat except he wore a hint of red in his pocket. He paused at the door and pulled a small case from his jacket and opened it, slipping a necklace that had a diamond cut like a droplet from the case. He walked around me and placed it gently on my neck. He pulled the small ribbon from my hair and ran his fingers through my now free flowing hair and wrapped his arms around me, sliding his hands down over my breasts and settling on my waist. He shifted and kissed my cheek.

"Now, my second gift, a lovely night of high class theatre and then dancing."

I slid my hands over his and laced my fingers into his. "I will never stop you from trying to celebrate any occasion."

He chuckled and spun me around and opened the door. "Your carriage awaits, my Lady."


	47. Sebastian POV: Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Sebastian POV

I slid my hand over Danny's and smiled down at her. She truly was a handsome woman in her her suits, but she became a special kind of beauty when she was in long, silky and flowing dresses. Of course I was bias. I was the one who gifted them all to her, so I knew what she would be like and how they would make me feel. We lay awake at night, wrapped in each others bodies and talk about all the possible futures we could have. The ones where she remained my Lady only, the ones where she stepped out of the shadows and lived as a woman. The ones where we shared our existence with a Contract, and even the ones where we had our own children. I didn't have the heart or desire to tell her the last one was beyond a possibility between us. Demons and Demonesses could mate with Humans, produce Dark Humans, who usually were captured by Angels quickly once they realized a child had not only been produced, but birthed. But within the species we could not have a child from our matting.

"You look like you are thinking too hard once more, my love," Danny said as we walked down the street. "And where are we going by the way? I see the sign for the Funeral Home. Not where we are going for a bit of theatre, is it?"

"No, we will be meeting a friend, or sorts. He has a private box at the Apollo. And several other theatres, but tonight we go to the Apollo," I said as we climbed the short stairs to the landing in front of the Undertaker's. "It is the first time you will meet him, but don't be alarmed, I have discussed you several times with him. You, as in _Mr_. Hyde you. But, he will not really be alarmed by you as _Ms_. Hyde. He has heard of your true nature by now."

Danny looked taken aback and I could see she was trying to think long and hard about if she wanted to even meet the Undertaker. I didn't blame her. Was weary the first time I had heard of him and taken the Master to see if he had any information about his family's murder. He had a few ideas, but nothing solid. Strangely he never had much solid information when it came to Ciel Phantomhive's question about his own past.

Danny finally sighed and drew closer and pushed open the door, scowling at the darkness that pervaded the Undertaker's Funeral Home. He said it "put the clients at ease" once when I asked. I remarked the clients were dead, and he simply laught as if I had told a joke.

"Ah, Sebastian! Early as always!" the Undertaker said, seeming to materialize out of the shadows. "And who is the lovely lady? Oh, my, my… Ms. Daniella Hyde? Do my eyes deceive me?" He turned to look at Danny and then at me, all smiles. "You catch the most beautiful creatures. The Earl, this gem… what is your secret?"

I smiled and chuckled. "I'm simply one hell of a Butler. I can't help if they all come willingly to me."

The Undertaker gripped his stomach and started a long and silent laugh and then finally ended in booming shouts of laughter, rattling the ceiling beams even. Danny glanced up at me and I smiled. Ah yes, this was a wonderful way to introduce your love to a very interesting man indeed.

"So, Ms. Hyde, how did you manage to fool everyone in the Society?"

Danny bustled and stood straighter. "I didn't fool anyone. I simply adapted. I took what I had learned as a Human into the Society. I am a survivor."

The Undertaker chuckled and stuck out one of his boney fingers and stuck it under her chin, I saw Danny's eyes flash in anger, and I put a hand on her back.

"Oh yes you are a survivor," he crackled. "Survived being a Human who was viewed as male, survived the Society of rather narrow minded Reapers, and then, lo! You survived being Birthed as a Demon."

"What do you know about the Society?" Danny asked as she tried to look at the Undertaker's face. It was covered in his shaggy grey hair, and the low hat he wore.

He snorted and let his hand drop from her chin. "Many things. But most importantly, I am an ex-Reaper myself. I am my own ex-Reaper, no papers needed! Hehe!"

Danny gasped and looked at him as if he was a hero now. "You? You are the Reaper who tried to Retire and was denied? You… you just left the Society."

"Yes, I did."

"Wow. Do you know you are feared because of that?"

The Undertaker sighed, and swept his air back, revealing his green eyes, the same ones that I had been drawn to Danny with, except hers was behind glasses. The Reaper didn't need such corrective wear and I heard in Danny's heartbeat she also was aware of this.

"I do love getting everyone so excited, but shall we go to the show? It's a special late night showing," the Undertaker said finally. "We can order some lovely meals while we are in watching, or in intermission if you prefer privacy."

Danny sank back into my side and I wrapped my right arm around her. "Let's," I said as we took to the side door that was a Portal, from his Funeral Parlor, to the Theatre district. We joined a small group of Demons and other Lower Beings, even a few Angels who were looking annoyed as we walked into the same place as they were. A struggle, literally, as old as time. The three of us walked through the lovely vaulted ceiling of the entry, smiling at some of the other couples, Danny leaning into me and whispering about the number of Humans that were with Demons and even Angels.

"They are not…" she whispered.

"No, they do not bring Humans here to Feed on," I said, planting a kiss in her hair. I took in her scent and knew she needed to Feed tonight as well. "They are here to be entertained, like us."

She smiled slightly and we all went up to the private box. I held Danny's hand as the Undertaker slipped out and did whatever he did; I wasn't paying attention to the ex-Reaper. I laid a hand on Danny's left hand, her Mark burning into my hand even through our gloves. I slipped my gloves off and she shook her head as I undid hers.

"Sebastian," she hissed and tried to pull away.

"You are free to be who you are," I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "You, the real you."

She looked at me from under her lashes and I tried to still my beating heart, tried to flee from the one thing I wanted to - fling us down to the stage and show off my glorious lover, the Human, the Reaper, the Demon. Danny slid her hand over my arm, up my chest and cupped my cheek. She moved and sat on my lap, sensing what I wanted, my desire. Her eyes met mine and the flash of permission to be there, zipped through, making me pull her closer and laid my lips on hers, keeping her gaze, demanding to watch her eyes. I pulled her closer on my lap and slipped my hands up her back, her skin burning into mine. Ah, the joys of the flesh.

She pulled back and I watched her pull her hair back from her neck and gave it a small twist and laid it on her shoulder. It was now sitting along her left shoulder and she placed her finger on it, a ribbon springing it into her hair, weaving in and out of her dark-brown locks, and I watched in wonder as it seemed as effortless as I made things appear, and disappear. I didn't question it as I pulled her face closer, the smell of lilacs suddenly stronger, making me more sure of the woman sitting on my lap, making me wish to bed her, take her, love her, protect her, and never let her go. Never in all the many men and woman I had known, did one ground me so completely. Hunger fled, my desire for the beautifully cultivated Master's Soul fled, and I needed this one woman above all.

The play continued, I remotely registered and the audience was enthralled. I was too, with the vixen beauty I had created out of the normally calmer woman I enjoyed kissing. But now her hands slid into my jacket, sliding it down and making me shrug it off, wrap my arms around her, holding her. I slid my hands up, boldly cupping her breasts and she gasped and then smiled as she moaned into my ear. To hell with dancing, tonight we would be celebrating in our bed, clear until the sun peeked up and the Master was yelling for me. I chuckled as she bit my neck and kissed me.

"If I knew a darkened private theatre box was all it took to have you wildly marking me as yours, I would have rented one, bought on, stole one… obtained it the first night I found you to be a woman," I breathed.

She pulled back, startled and slowly looked at me in the eyes. "You… even so I was a Reaper?"

"I didn't know about your Reaper status, I simply knew you were not Human. You never smelled Human. And you most definitely did not smell like a Reaper." She frowned and I placed my fingers along her jaw, tracing the curve. "They smell of Death. You never did, not once, smell of Death. I don't know, you enchanted me with that feminine body you hid so well, I may have rethought my stance on mating with a Reaper."

The blush and bold look in her eye clashed and she finally pushed her fingers into my hair and laid her head on my shoulder, sighing. "I was so scared when you came in. I was the young Master's Tutor, investigating you. Trying to place you into a simple checklist of items, of making sure your Soul count was exactly one - preferably none - for the Phantomhives."

I breathed her in, my eyes slightly focused on the action on the stage. "And how did you find me?"

"The Head Steward - Tanaka. He was my last Reap."

"So elegant, 'last reap.'"

"I punched William when I came back," she added softly. She laughed at the memory and I looked down. She lifted her eyes, back to the dull, soft red, of my beautiful Demon. "He knew I would find an irregularity in the Record. He knew you were there. He knew when he gave me the Record he could perhaps keep me in the Society."

"That would explain why he hasn't really given me a hard time when I snatch a Soul or two here in London," I muttered. I turned and laid a kiss into her hair. "Intermission is soon. Shall we Feed or go home?"

She smiled into my jaw and kissed me. "I am a bit Hungry. Besides, today has been emotional, and I think I should be a good girl and have a light birthday snack." She sat up and looked at me, smirking. "I know the real meal is after hours."

"My temptress," I breathed and pulled her back into me as we waited for the call for intermission. Once we had our 15 minute break, the theatre was buzzing with light chatter and we walked to a private door on the second floor, and was met by a man who sat on the bench and smiled at Danny as she came and sat next to him.

"You will only be able to sip from him, not Feed," I said, sitting beside the man as well. The Human looked at me with equally excited eyes. Danny looked at me and I smiled. "He will be rewarded with some monetary compensation, and the memory of a wonderful night out. Now, his neck is best for a good flow of blood, but his arm is prefered by many women."

She gave a snort and wretched the man's head back a bit and laid her lips, on his throat, coming away licking a patch and slowly sinking her teeth into him. I held the man and watched as his eyes fluttered in ecstasy for this moment was a dream to him, a dream of perhaps a lovely woman devouring his desires and taking him as he wished to be with an unknown, strange, mistress of the night. I reached over and petted Danny's hair a bit and then slid my hand to her shoulder.

"Back off, my love, you will give him an exploded heart, not a night of passion, to remember."

She lifted her head and licked her lips, the ruby red blood staining them a bright red. "He isn't as good as some, but he is a nice taste."

I moved the man to lay down, and I pulled Danny to her feet and brushed my thumb over her bottom lip, taking some of the blood that was on her chin. I licked my finger and nodded. "A delicate balance of greed and self-pity," I muttered. I pulled her back out of the room, signaling we were done. "Souls carry the emotions, the passions, of a Human. A taste can give us an idea if they wish to make a Contract afterwards. LIke that man, he is greedy but can't figure out why he isn't making more money when he hoards his cash. He spends it on fine clothes and food, and women," I added as I kissed her hand and smiled. "But they are all not helping him in his quest. A Contract with a Demon could help direct him, guide him, protect him from himself. Be a shrewd one with money and direct him away from such pursuits." I slid a hand down her back as we walked slowly among the crowd. "A delicious dance."

"And the Earl? What dance are you doing with him?"

I looked down at her and smiled wider. "One that will lead to the death of those who pry on innocent children. Of learning to love, to trust, to give into the anger and fear. To move past them all. To manipulate other Humans, bend them to your will, but be kind. Be compassionate. Save those who deserve to be saved, and if not, be prepared to wipe them all out with the bad." I sighed. "I build what I want the most. I capture and cultivate the emotions I know, as a Demon. As a Darkness within. But then… then there was something else that the Master did that was quite unexpected."

"What?" Danny said after a moment. I didn't realize I had stopped talking. I took a glass of wine from a passing waiter and handed it to her.

"Love. Love happened. Real, genuine, longing for her arms, her bed, her company, love. The Earl and Lady were betrothed to one another since they were young, since his parents' murder, and they didn't know what that meant beyond family duty. The Lady Elizabeth became more to the Earl after one particular moment when he could not defend her, and she defended him and herself. The strength in that act made the emotion I had been trying to bring about, happen. The seed was planted, at the very least. It did not bloom until she lost their first pregnancy." I looked down at Danny and she was wiping her hand under her eyes. "That was the first time I felt the love that had been slowly worming into him. Planting what I could not."

Danny pressed herself into me as the lights flickered, letting us know we should head back to the box. "Do you mind terribly if we leave?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I have no idea what this musical about, so I will not object." I looked around for the Undertaker and didn't see him, not sensing he was around. He had thankfully abandoned us. "Let us go home, my love. I think I have one more present for you to undo for your birthday."

She giggled and we walked down the stairs, back to the Undertaker's Portal, and to the carriage I had brought Danny in. She climbed up beside me, and swept her skirts around her legs instead of sitting in the covered carriage and I leaned my head on hers as she clung to my arm. It was peaceful and the moon gave the barest of light, easing the horse as we made our way back to the Manor. Danny fell asleep, something I hoped would never change, because she looked so Heavenly when her eyes were closed, her face relaxed. An Angel. It was a grave sin she was a Demon and that Heaven was no longer a place she could go. But neither could I and I rather selfishly wanted her in _my_ arms, not anothers. I had to rouse her as I finished unhooking the horse and her sleepy sighs made me carry her a little lighter, not really wanting her to wake.

I was walking up the side stairs when the prickle hit me and I smiled. Ah, yes, the infatuation of Humans and the learning of the emotions. I kissed Danny on the temple and whispered we were back at the Manor, she should wake. Her sigh and small smile was enough for me to wish simply to zip past the Humans and curl her back up into my arms, watching as she regenerated, like a Phoenix, except… no, I would make her explode and come back to me, willingly coming back to me. I opened the door and Danny sighed and walked into the entry. Even in the darkness of the grand entrance, her red dress shone. I smiled and licked my lips. Ah, I knew the appeal of staring at the woman. At the glorious figure of a woman with delicate curves and how she wore anything, or nothing, so effortlessly. I closed the door quietly and tuned into the small breaths, the small movements, the confusion. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist and led her up the stairs, my hand on her hip as she wrapped her left arm around my waist, under my coat, clinging to me. We were each other's possession and I relished at the moment to come once we were in our room.

"Mis… Mister Hyde?"

The small voice, of confusion, wonder, and astonishment, the wave of fear and embarrassment came over me and Danny. Danny whipped around and stared up at the young Master who was crouching against the upstairs banister, looking wide eyed between the poles. The gasp of not knowing what to do came from her lips and I slid my hands away from her, looking at the young Master, as he looked at Danny. His lips quivered and he pulled away from the position he was in and stumbled. Danny took a step and rounded the corner, walking the next staircase up, slowly approaching the young master like he was a frightened rabbit. Because he was, I smiled.

"Young master… I… it's still me. Still Mister - well… no Misses - Hyde. I'm still your Tutor," she said, slowing as she took one more step and was on the second floor with the young Master. She threw me a glance and I remained unmoving. The young Master had to find out who he was dreaming of at night, and stared at during the day. My lover. _My lover_ , I hissed in my mind.

"But… you dress like a woman! How… how can that be?"

Danny took a step and bent down toward the young Master. I was walking up the stairs now as well, and his eyes darted to me. Scared rabbit, you have a rather lot to learn.


	48. Danny POV: Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Danny POV

If I could have kicked Sebastian in the head, snapped him in two, I would have the instant the young Master's voice came from the darkness. I realized my mistake, Sebastian's actions, and I could not let the young Master suffer. Sebastian on the other hand, well, I would relish in watching him suffer.

I held a hand out to the young Master, his eyes filling with confusion and then tears. "Mist… Misses? You are a man… and dress like a woman? And…."

"Young Master, I know this is hard. I am not a man. Not physically a man. I have hidden most of my life as a man - learned to live as a man. But I am not a man. Not in here," I said, touching my chest, where my heart was, where the single diamond teardrop was hanging. "Not physically, either. I dress like a man, but I am still Mr. Hyde. I am also Ms. Hyde. I am truly Ms. Daniella Hyde."

The young Master stood and a look of horror, disgust, and betrayal all flashed over his face. He backed up and almost stumbled over the small settee, and I reached for him and he shook his head, tears flowing over his face as he gasped for air and finally turned and ran from me.

"Young Master! Vincent!" I softly cried as I struggled to stand, the dress too heavy, to light, and swirling around my legs. Sebastian's hands curled around my arms and he breathed into my ear, making me fight and spin towards him, my hands in tight fists, energy flowing through me. "There was a better way for him to find out I am a woman!"

"And when would that be? When he calls for you in the night? When he begs for you to take him? He is but a child, I understand; the Master was only a year older than the young Master when he cried out and I came to him. But he must know. He must," Sebastian said, pulling me down the hall, toward my room.

I shoved him hard as he tried to come into the room after me. "Go to your bed! Mine is not for your pleasure tonight." I shut the door and leaned against it, listening to him still, breathing, and waiting. "I'm not changing my mind! Please! You say you don't want to hurt me, I can take my time to decide if I want the household to know, and now… you took that choice from me." I kicked the door in frustration and gave a grunt. "I know he needs to learn, to know, because he has become attached, so attached to me. But I am his Tutor, not a lover. I am his teacher, not his Master. I am a man he looks up to, not a object he can pine for."

"Yet even you know that some of those are not as innocent as they once were to him," Sebastian said. I could imagine his eyes soften and a small sigh passed his lips. "My love."

My resolve crumbled a bit and I spread my left hand on the door handle, ready to let him in. He was the best - only - one I could talk to, yet I stared at my bare Mark. The delicate lines I also longed to have imprinted into the young Master's flesh, claiming him, Marking him, Contracting him, which would create a bond as intimate as a couple. I pushed down on the handle and opened the door a bit. I slid over and looked at him through the opening.

"You thought that was the best way for the young Master to find out I was a woman? Maybe I wanted to leave him innocent of the…" I looked at him and took in his equally red eyes as mine. Demon eyes. I looked away. "Is there moment when we can simply let the Humans be.. Human? We have two innocent Souls - more really - to protect."

The deep growl that came from Sebastian made me shudder, in both carnal delight and also in Human fear. "I only have two beings I have sworn to protect. The young Master is not one of them."

He slid into the room, black darkness flowing around me and clung to me even as the door was shut and firmly locked. I closed my eyes and answered that darkness with my own and turned and found myself staring into the red eyes of my Demon, as he did to me.

"We have an understanding, Sebastian," I said simply. "I am both your distraction and your anchor. But you still crave the Earl's Soul. I know I am learning, and you are patiently teaching me, but I still am… something more than a Demon. When the young Mistress was born, I was holding the Soul of the beautiful child, a innocence so pure I could not hide the Hunger - the Hunger that isn't very far from my skin. You should have left me, let me turn into the Darkness, into the Demon who consumes without measure, without thought." I put my hands on his chest and looked at him as he brussled his wings. "But you didn't let me. You didn't want me to. Why?"

"You are something nothing else, yes. You are Born, not Made, my exquisite Demon. And I didn't - couldn't leave you - because I want you - _I want you_ \- as mine," he answered finally, sliding his hands over my chest and cupping my breasts, before sliding one back up and cupping my chin and sliding both of his hands further down between my legs, now semi-bare as the dress had melted halfway from my body in my transition to my true form. "I want to possess you as you possess me. Keep that unique parts of you intact. Call out to the others as we wish. I want to present myself boldly to you, before others, to know that I can create a craving in you, make others - Human and Demon alike - wish they were my desires. I want them to cry because I crave you. Cravings answered readily." He paused and licked my lips as he pushed me back to his body. "In short, Daniella Hyde, I want to make you… my Mate."

His lips seared mine and I felt the frenzy of the night the Reapers discovered I was a woman, settle into both our bodies. I wanted him, and as I ripped his clothes, into his Demonic flesh, I felt him, him leaning over me, his teeth grazing my throat, down my shoulders, the clothes melting and my bare body before his.

"I am, and will forever be, _your_ woman," I hissed as he entered between my legs, and we began the almost nightly ritual of our own private dance. "No Human will take that. But let them dream, my lover. Let them be a bit innocent, clinging to the mystery that is us... Mm... let them dream of being this Demon's Mate." I panted as he rooted into me, the primal forces of Mating, claiming, creating the bond and so much more, exploded into me, and around me. "Take me…" I moaned, even as he did. "I'll be your everything as you are mine. Until the end of time."

He pulled back and slammed the bed into the wall, hard and fast, and his snarl and lips curling into a laugh, made me glad we had created this moment, these moments, as ours, this was our temple, our alter, our sacrifice as we consecrated our love for the other. The young Master would someday have this bliss as his, and I would stand beside him, watching as he bedded his own mate, as he created his own family.

"Eternity," he cried as he held me, my legs around him, pulling his mouth to suckle on my breasts, a boldness surging out as we Mated.

"Eternity," I answered. "Blissfully eternal."


	49. Ciel POV: Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Ciel POV

A knock on my door was not wholly unexpected as I flipped through the reports from the latest numbers from the French store. But was unexpected was the door opened before I could tell them to enter, and that my son came in instead of the usual round of King's men, businessmen, or other Nobles. Occasionally one of the heads of the Underbelly came by, bold and yet scared.

"Vincent! Ah, come in," I said as my son looked around and finally saw me on the couches. "Come sit here, you want some tea?"

He shook his head and quietly sat down.

"Some hot chocolate?" Again he shook his head and I moved to sit beside him. "Vincent, what is wrong?"

He mumbled something and I frowned. Usually he was was outspoken and a keen talker. I figured he took after his mother that way. I stroked his hair and asked him to repeat himself. He surprised me by lifting his head and turning his bright eyes toward me.

"I don't want Mister Hyde as my Tutor anymore! He is a liar!"

"Vincent! That is quite an accusation. Why do you not want Mr. Hyde as your Tutor?"

"He lied - he…. He isn't," Vincent leaned in and whispered into my ear: "a man."

I turned and looked at my son. Oh dear. I kept my gaze calm but I felt my blood boil. My damn Demon, what the bloody Hell did he do? Surely _he_ had something to do with this sudden outburst and realization in my son. I brought him to my chest and rubbed his back. Closing my eyes I sighed. "Well, that is … a concern. And is that why you call Mr. Hyde a liar?"

He nodded his head and I felt hot tears splash on my hand. Oh, no, that would not do, not at all. "Stay here, I shall be back, will that be okay?" Again he nodded and I let him sit for a moment, looking at him, suddenly so small and no longer the smiling 9-year-old who eagerly sat for his picture to be made, to be given to the Tutor in utter pride. "There are pens and paper in the side cabinet if you wish to draw. Also a French book is somewhere…. I'll be back."

I'd sooner snap the bonds of our Contract then feel the pain of my son crying. It didn't take long to find him. The black swish of the tailcoat was disappearing into the music room and I followed.

"Just one more song, Sebastian. Ciel should be busy and I want to surprise him at the Ball." I pulled up short from entering as Lizzie was talking and I saw the Tutor crossing the room and holding her hands out to my wife. Sebastian looked over at where I stood and I bore my eyes into him.

I strood into the room and walked between Lizzie and the Tutor, making them each stumble in separate directions. "Lizzie, darling, please leave us. Sebastian and I have somethings to sort out. Actually, _Tutor_ , you may stay as well." I glanced over at Lizzie and softened a bit. "Vincent is in my study, take Rachel and wait until this is over." I looked back at Sebastian as he still was sitting at the piano. "It shouldn't take very long."

"Ciel?"

I heard the small tremble of fear in her voice and looked over my shoulder. "Please, I'll be there as soon as this matter is cleared. Or illuminated, I should say."

Lizzie scooped Rachel up and I waited a few seconds after the close of the door to launch at Sebastian. "Do you have any idea what my son is doing right now in my study? Of course you do," I said, spinning around and staring at the other Demon. Gods alive! How… I took a deep breath and glared at the Tutor and back at Sebastian. "My son. Sebastian, my son knows that the Tutor is a woman. Or at the very least is very confused at what he saw. He… is admittedly is very scared about this whole thing. Just days ago he was celebrating his favorite Tutor in the world - we had to pry chocolates and stuffed animals from him - and now… now?"

I ran a hand through my hair and made a circle about the room, trying to clear my thoughts. "Why did this idea seem to be a good one to either of you?"

"We talked about it briefly," the Tutor said, breaking the silence. I looked at her and breathed out, trying to remain calm. A traitor in my own home! She took a step toward me and then paused. "It happened. Sebastian and I came home from a night out, and he was up. An innocent accident."

"So how did he know you were a woman if you were just coming back from a night out?"

"Danny was wearing a dress I gave her, my Lord," Sebastian said, smoothly playing the piano as he said it. I wanted to poke my own eye out and throw it at him for the very calmness he was exuding. "She is not at fault."

"No… never at fault. Just disguising, just blending, adapting, deceiving, manipulating, and then poof! Save the day!" I was getting hot as I slowly moved closer to Sebastian. "I want you, _Tutor_ , packed and gone by tomorrow's end," I spat and turned and looked at the Tutor. "Your services are no longer needed. The Holidays are coming and you are done with the term. Leave."

"Earl -"

"No! It is one thing to waltz around teaching him, and being his Tutor, keeping him safe and tucking him in at night. You have given my son so many smiles and bright days since he… since his possession started. But you also have broken that and have confused him. He said you told him you were a woman. He called you a liar. He thinks you lied to him. He doesn't trust you - do you understand?" I was near the Tutor and took another step and was a foot before her. I saw the tears in her eyes and she looked away and took a shaky breath. I balled my fists. I wanted her to fight back - but there was nothing I could hear but my son's silent tears and his utter fear of telling me what he learned.

"Sebastian, don't you move. The Tutor is the problem, although I suspect you had a rather sinister role to play in this. You could have simply changed the dress to pants when you realized that Vincent was there," I said, turning to face him. He lifted his hands off the keys and the room was silent for a moment. "I know I took the news badly when you told me about the Tutor, all those times you suspected that he was something not Human, and then when he was changing into a Demon, it was your calm and soothing voice that guided me not to stop him, not to throw him out. And we talked about how this one secret could change my family - the whole household - and you," I shook my head and snorted as I looked at the Demon. "You made the decision in the dead of night, thinking that a _boy_ would understand his _Tutor_ was really a woman, and all would be fine." I set my hands on top of the piano and glared at the Demon who had protected me, emotionally and physically, and I felt betrayed.

"I would have remained a man for his sake," the Tutor said in a whisper. I sucked in a breath and turned toward her. "I know I promised -"

"Forget it. You need to leave." I turned hotly back to Sebastian and looked at him for a moment longer. "I don't have to command you to stay with me, and let her go, do I?"

"No, my Lord," he replied softly, as he looked at the Tutor.

I nodded. "Help get the Tutor settled somewhere else. Hire me a new Tutor while you are at it. Or maybe I will send Vincent back to boarding school." I waved my hand in my face, dismissing the thoughts. "Just escort the Tutor out of the house."

"And the servants? What should I tell them of Danny's leave?"

I shrugged and walked toward the door. "I don't know, make up a lie. You two are very good at revealing things best kept hidden. Name her a Demon for all I care. I have a son who needs his father, and a wife who, thankfully, has no idea what is going on." I wished for a long moment I didn't either, as I opened the door and walked out, leaving the two.

Did I mean to dismiss the Tutor in my rage? I pressed a hand to the wall as I walked back to my study. Yes. Yes - there was a better way to reveal her gender to Vincent. Hell, she even admitted, she never intended to do so! My damned Demon meddling! I let out a frustrated breath and walked back to my son and wife. My life was not easy, but having my son utterly devastated about Mr. Hyde was the tipping point of this very moment. What would have happened next? They tell him about Demons, Contracts, Souls, and making one with him? I pulled Vincent to me and placed a hand on his head, closing my eyes and hating with every bit of my fiber Danny Hyde and Sebastian Michaelis.


	50. Sebastian POV: Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Sebastian POV

I pulled Danny into a hug, blinking the anger that boiled up, even as she clung to me, digging her fingers into my flesh and tried to soothe me. I laughed; she had been thrown to the curb like a useless rag and she was trying to comfort me.

"I can't," I started to say. "I can't… go."

Danny pulled me down and kissed me, nodding as she did. "I know. You know he will make it an order if he thought you could see a way around this."

"I could take his Soul," I muttered, turning into her hair and sighing. "I could run with you."

"No, you can't. Please, my love, nothing of this moment is going to last forever." She cupped my head and bent it to look at her. "This is a moment in our lives. A small moment in eternity. You promised me eternity with you, and I did the same - this is just a small separation of that."

"How can you be so calm?" I asked, pulling her closer.

"Because otherwise I will burst apart in utter grief," she said, turning her head into my chest, her hands clutching at my jacket. "I have no other home then this," she whispered in a panic. "Nowhere!"

"The Undertaker can take you in. The Master simply said not here, not in the Manor, he never said not to be in London. And we can bare a small distance," I said, bending and looking her in the eye. "We will move you to London and all will be fine."

She sniffled and shook her head. "No, he will not tolerate me being so close. Think about it Sebastian, even if there is a _remote_ possibility that Vincent could see me, the Earl will be horrified and most likely will find a way to end all this." She turned and pulled at my hand. "He will try to end me, actually. He knows better than to mess with you."

I pulled her back. "If he touches you, he messes with me. I love you, and have made a promise to keep you safe." I cupped her chin and smiled slowly. "My love."

"I have until tomorrow night."

"I would like to get you out tonight," I breathed. She raised an eyebrow and I smiled a bit. "I don't have to try so hard to be quiet if we are not spending the night here."

Her eyes sparkled and she pulled me out of the room. "Either way, I have to pack." She paused at the landing and looked up at the family portrait, soon to be updated with the young Mistress. I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed as she silently once more cried.

"Come, we soon will have an audience," I whispered as I felt Mey-Rin walking to the kitchen stairs to continue her cleaning. "We have all day to pack and cry over this." I pulled her up the stairs and we missed the Maid by a few steps. As much as it would hurt to tell the staff about Danny's departure, I didn't want to do so in front of Danny.

Danny stood in the room and then slowly sat on the bed, her hand pressed to her mouth and tears slipping down her face. "Would you like me to pack?" I asked softly. She nodded and I opened the steamer trunk at the foot of the bed and began to place her few clothes in it. I placed a pair of pants and a shirt out for the trip our of the Manor, when she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around my left arm and leaned into me.

"I'm going to the last place I called home," she finally said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I frowned. "You can't go back to the Society. You are a Demon."

"I know I can't go there. That's not where I would want to go back - imagine how William would react!" She gave a short laugh and smiled sadly. "No, not back there. I think I will go back to America."

I unwrapped her arms from me, and looked at her. "America?"

She wrinkled her nose and looked at me. "Don't say it like that. I _am_ American. I just cultivated this sexy British accent over the past 50 years," she said, looking at me. "Look, I know it's a far place to run. And perhaps I am reacting as harshly as the Earl, but I do miss my homeland. The sun and air, and the valley and hills - I may even still have a place there." She took some of her clothes and placed them in the trunk.

"You are very calm for all this."

She stood up and turned and looked back at me. I could see she was not as calm once she met my gaze. "So much has happened in the past year, and the Earl has stood by me in each instance. He… he has every right to be so mad at what happened." She shook her head and wiped her face. "You really took a big risk, Sebastian."

"You deserve to live as you are. And," I sighed and once more gathered her in my arms. I wanted to keep her there, protected. "And the young Master needed to know. His attachment to you - he will only grew into the role of the Watchdog. He will need protection and an enchanting Demon to draw in his enemies, has advantages."

"I'm just trying to keep reminding myself that this is a moment in our lives. And then I'll come back, I'll serve the young Master if he wishes, and we can be together."

I frowned and caressed her cheek. "Well that is a good perspective. Another one is that you are not even a year Born and already leaving my protection."

"Children have to fly the nest sometime," she whispered. She blinked and looked down at the trunk. "I can't… we can't change the Earls mind - please don't try. He is right, I scared the young Master, I broke his trust. I took his heart for me, his awe and trust in me, and I broke it. We broke it. And I understand why you did it. I love that you did it, but his eyes… his Soul, Sebastian… I broke it all to pieces. Shattered him."

She collapsed on the floor, her own life shattering. I knelt down and swept a piece of her hair from her face. I could learn to have my anchor far away from me. I would shut my emotions back down and back off from everything Danny had slowly opened in me. There was silence as we simply clung to one another. An hour later I scooped Danny into my arms and laid her on the bed. She had cried all the tears for now, and had fallen asleep.

As she slept, I went down to see the Master. I needed time to process this as well and I was prepared as he gave me a fairly dismissive tone.

"How many lifetimes have you lived? And this one - _this one woman_ \- is your Achilles Heel? You have until the morning. Be back."

I bowed and gripped my hands to my side. I rushed down to the kitchen and quickly barked my orders, not minding how they quickly scattered. I avoided the Master to gather a few more minutes with my love.

She was walking around and was looking out the window as I came in. "Are you ready?" I asked gently. She nodded and placed an envelope on the dresser and moved the plant to the window.

"Let's go," she said softly. She took one more breath and smiled abit. "I haven't thought about ever going back to America. I was grabbed by London Reapers right after graduation and I never knew any others. But I suppose there is no reason to worry about that," she said giving a small laugh.

I picked up her trunk and walked down the stairs. I paused as Finnian came into the house and ran down the hall. His muddy footprints made me cringe, but Danny's hand on my arm reminded me I had other things to take care of.

"Clean the floors, dear," she said as she looked at the mud. "We have time."

"Let me tell Mey-Rin," I simply said. She nodded and took the trunk and walked to the automobile. I found the maid and placed a bucket and mop in her hands and zoomed back to Danny. She was sitting in the back of the auto wiping her eyes. I felt a pair of eyes on us and I turned as I closed the door. The young Master was watching from the second floor. I made my gaze sure and sharp, and he met mine with so much anger and disappointment.

I started the automobile and drove into London, to stop by the Undertaker. He could help with the distance, the pain of separation, or simply offer some advice for me not to simply snap the Master's Soul.


	51. Sebastian POV: Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Sebastian POV

The Undertaker wasn't much of an assistance, for ways how to keep Danny in England, and generally agreed that, perhaps, it was best if we were separate for a time. Danny was quiet as we drove to the coast to book a passage to New York. Southampton was a bustling harbor town; I had come here to pick up another American a long time ago. Danny shifted beside me and watched as the landscape slipped past us.

"I had to ride a horse to get to London," she said absentminded. "Portals were available, but the London office wanted to keep them free from all the new recruits. There were twelve of us from America, two from Canada, and I think six from South America. Some came here for more specialized training and then would be moved to other parts of the world, others came to stay." She was silent for a moment longer. "Time changes the land and people, doesn't it Sebastian?"

I reached over and rubbed her leg, her now dress-clad legs. I nodded and sighed. Time was something we had and sometimes gave to Humans. I had promised my Master more time for him and his family… in exchanged for Danny. To help her, to guide her. To keep her safe from those who would find out her true self, her female self. Surely she was classified as an ex-Reaper in more than just the Reaper's own files. I looked at her and knew she was strong, had proven that William's paperwork had been approved, and she was as strong as a Made Demon. But her heart… her heart wasn't Demonic. That was still very… Human? Feminine? I sighed. Her heart was simply Danny.

"You are thinking too much," she muttered, lacing her fingers with mine. "I don't want to worry tonight - we only have one -"

"Please, don't," I said, cutting her off. "We do not only have one more night. I will come for you. I will visit you. As soon as I can, I will leave this damned island I have taken as my home for too long, and come for you. We will be together."

She nodded and took in a shaky breath. "The last ship of the season," she said. "I'm not surprised it's not a luxury liner. The Undertaker seemed to think that was what I was expecting. It's late October, no one is going to be leisurely crossing."

"Perhaps you should not be presenting yourself as a woman," I said, turning into the lot by the ticket building. "Last thing I want is to worry you are being hurt."

She snorted. "I will eat their Souls if they lay a finger on me."

"Ah, yes, that will be my comfort," I said, leaning over and kissing her while I smiled at the thought of my unassuming woman ripping Souls from men. "My beautiful Demon."

"Let's get the ticket and find a place to spend a night. I want your arms around me until I have to leave."

"Yes, my Lady," I said, holding her hand as we stepped from the auto. She adjusted her small hat and we walked into the line to buy her passage to America. The Undertaker had reminded me that it wasn't so far by Portals, and he had asked why Danny wanted to travel by boat - Portals were still available. But she had simply smiled, her soft and gentle smile, making even the Undertaker sigh a bit. She wanted to leave as she had come - slightly differently, she added as she smoothed her skirts - but in the same traveling manner.

Ticket procured, we walked back and found a small hotel down by the docks, and sat on the bed, our fingers laced and her head on my shoulder. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled as she looked up. There was the soft red glow in her eyes and I knew the last Feed would keep her satisfied for the whole journey, and beyond. Three weeks between Feeds was what we had worked up to.

I brushed the thought away and leaned down and captured her lips. Tonight was ours, and I would have to face the Master in the morning. I would face him knowing I had given my love to the beautiful woman whose arms were clinging to me, and would be back around me in a blink. But for this moment - these long moments with the Master as my tether - I would have to remain apart from her. Until he finally saw reason and called her back.

"Stop thinking," Danny muttered again and I switched off as much as I could, and laid her back and kissed her soundly.

I gently worked her dress loose and removed her small jacket, the buttons and laces smoothly parting as I brushed my hand up to her neck. I sat back and smiled, down at her. I would etch the memory of her into my very being if I had to. I reached up and bit my right glove, slowly taking them off, and worked the left off in the same manner. I rubbed my hands together and produced a small spark, laying them against her face as I once more kissed her, feeling the hot heat radiate through her body, even as her own hands brushed under my shirt, burning my skin as well.

"I want nothing but you to smile," I breathed, "and be safe. Be happy. Please, be happy in America."

"How can I really be happy when my heart is here? But I'll do my best," she said, nodding, the tears once more rolling down her cheeks. I kissed them away, as fast as they came, and shifted on the bed, undoing her skirt. I slipped it off and we worked to bare my own skin to her. "Sebastian," she breathed as I held her close, her hot skin on mine, our fingers in each other's hair. She turned her head and I saw the need to just be held, to be two bodies intertwined, with no demands, just the sweet, slow needs of two lovers, of two bodies who needed to touch, be grounded, be simply together.

I brushed my cheek against hers and kissed her temple, her hands settling on my side, mine drifting to her hips, pulling her left leg over me, shifting her to be above me for a little bit and drinking in how perfect her naked body fit mine. Perfect because she was mine. I looked up into her eyes as she moved, the very red of her eyes filled with wonder and excitement as I held her to me. The look of a content woman who was safe in her lover's arms. She leaned down, her hair slipping from her shoulders and tickling my shoulder and I leaned up, meeting her as I slid back and brought her under me once more. The gentle way her hands danced over my skin, and how I traced the curve of her hips, was all I could focus on. All I wanted to focus on.

As we lay together, sheets tangled, and the cool air setting us back to our normal temperatures, she reached over and laid a finger on my forehead and gently dragged it down, between my eyes, down my nose and over my lips. She giggled as I wiggled my nose, her finger feeling odd against it. She did it again and I flinched again.

"Stay still."

"It tickles."

"I didn't know Demons could feel ticklish."

I smiled and held her wrist as she once more tried to place a finger on me. "I didn't know I was ticklish."

A laughter came up and she smiled wildly, swinging her legs back around me, flipping me, pinning me gently. "And where else are you ticklish? Do I have to drag my fingers all over your skin to find out?"

"As much as I welcome that, I don't think you will find much use for that. I am not ticklish."

She leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. "Except there."

"And you? Are you ticklish?"

She sat back and trailed her finger over her own face and shook her head. "Nope."

"I don't believe you," I said, turning and now straddling her. I placed a finger on her forehead and did the same light touch to her. She merely smiled and shook her head. "I will find it… hmm… Ah yes. I do recall one down… here," I said as I pulled her arm out from the sheets. I bent her arm and laid kisses up from her wrist. She pulled back as I got to her elbow, just on the outside of the crease. I gripped her wrist and gave a small laugh as she tried to push me back. "I do love this spot. And," I said, grabbing her leg, "this one." I kissed inside her leg, close to her opening. I had loved teasing her over the months once I found the small freckles on her leg.

She pushed my hands away, gasping for air as she laughed hard. "Okay, okay… sorry! Please! Unhand me English man!"

I pushed my fingers through her hair and kissed her deeply. "Never. Never shall I unhand you."

I laid beside her, wrapping my arms over her, cradling her head, brushing the small strands out of her face. She slept in my arms, like so many nights, but this was her last time in my arms, in England, in the place she had come as a man, and was leaving as a woman. I closed my eyes and leaned into her neck, wishing I could enter her dreams, feel her as she slept, visited her in her dreams. She sighed and shifted and my hand rested on her breast, so full of femininity I once more marveled at how she kept her secret for so long. How lonely it must have made the choice to walk around as a man, knowing she wasn't true to herself. Convincing everyone "Mr. Hyde" existed in the shell I now caressed softly. I hoped her brother would have been proud of the man - and woman - his sister had become in his stead.

"It's almost time, Ms. Hyde," I whispered, pulling her closer to me. "Almost time to send you back to America."

* * *

 **And thus concludes the second Arc. The Third Arc will be noted by both the title of the chapter and I'll put a message before the story so it is easy to identify. Even so each "Arc" flows into each other, I found it was easier to write the story in smaller segments...**

 **Again, I am so overwhelmed at the readership and those who keep reading and commenting. Danny Hyde quickly became one of my and my friend's favorite characters to write and muse over.**

 **The next Arc will be in a separate Story - Danny Hyde: Third Reaping Full, and the remaining arcs will be published in separate stories as well. THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart to those of you who have read so far, fallen for Danny, or simply are enjoying the unique story and characters.**

 **Next story/Arc is up:** s/12816745/1/Danny-Hyde-Three-Reapings-Full


End file.
